Arcadia Bay Youth
by lifelover95
Summary: My first Life is Strange fanfiction. It is about the life of Arcadia Bay youth. Warning: G!PChloe and Mature content.
1. Sexy times

**My first fanfiction with Life is Strange. It contains G!PChloe. William is alive and it shows the everyday life of Arcadia Bay Youth. **

**English is not my first language. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the fiction. **

**Certainly in the future there will be some Amberprice or Pricefield. Maybe both.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chloe Price was passionately kissing her girlfriend in her bed. The sun shined on them on this lazy Sunday. The other girl's hands were wandering in Chloe's blue hair while she felt getting wet. Her girlfriend's hips pushed to hers and she already knew her Chloe is ready for action. Chloe, the blue haired girl was born with a penis. When she was little she couldn't care less what was between her legs. As she grew older, she realized the most girls didn't have a dick in their pants. Chloe felt very weird and insecure about her condition. However, her parents, Joyce and William Price told her she is actually a special girl and she will be always loved by them. Chloe' confidence grew as her parents constantly showed support for their daughter. First, she was very shy about it in school. Later, she didn't care about who knows about her condition. Apparently, the whole school knew as gossip spread like fire in school. Some student was completely hung up on the fact, some found it attractive and some students was a douche to Chloe because she had a penis. For Chloe's luck a friend was always beside her. Her name was Max Caulfield at least until she moved to Seattle with her parents. Chloe was devastated about her friend leaving her behind. However, they kept in touch. Anyway, it wasn't the same for Chloe and she soon made a new friend. Her name is Dana Ward. She was one of the hottest girl in elementary school and she kept the reputation in high school, as well. Chloe got completely lost in Dana's beauty and personality. She is sweet, caring, smart and she is very flexible as she is the head cheerleader. As Dana got to know Chloe more, she completely fell in love with her badassness. Also, she loves that her girlfriend is skater and also a member of a rock band. The couple is on the bed now. They are getting rid of their chlotes between hungry and passionate kisses. Before Chloe could take off her boxer, Dana put her palm on it. She was getting extra excited at the feeling of the erected dick, so she pull them off Chloe as fast as she could. Dana kissed Chloe as she put her hands around Chloe's dick. She started to stroke it. Chloe moaned while kissing her girlfriend.

"Fuck! That's good!" Chloe moaned again.

"It will be even better, sweetie." Dana said between kisses as she started to kiss Chloe's neck, then her chest, breasts, stomach until she reached Chloe's cock. She slowly licked the shaft and kissed the tip of the dick. Then, the brown haired girl put the dick in her mouth and started to suck on it. Chloe was lying on the bed and the room was filled with Chloe's moans. She loved when her girlfriend went down on her. Chloe grabbed her own hair as she cleaned sweat away from her forehead.

"Fuck! Keep going!" Chloe said.

Actually, Dana never planned to stop. She kept on bouncing up and down while stroking lightly. Chloe raised her hips so more of her length could fit in Dana's mouth. Also, she started to move her hips lightly. Dana knew that Chloe wanted to take over control and face fuck her. However, Dana decided to stop Chloe because she wants control and pleasure her girlfriend. Dana stopped sucking and stroking Chloe's dick and put her hands on Chloe's thighs to stop her movements. Chloe instantly missed the feeling of Dana's warm mouth on her cock. Chloe understood what Dana wanted.

"Stay still." Dana said to Chloe.

"Fine." Chloe agreed instantly hoping Dana continues the blowjob.

It happened as Chloe hopped for. First, Dana kissed Chloe's thighs, then put her mouth around Chloe's tip and pleasured the sensitive spot and with one of her hand she pumped the blue haired girl's length. While with the other hand she cupped Chloe's balls and started to massage them.

"So good!" Chloe moaned as she knew she is gonna cum soon.

Dana kept on bouncing her head going in fast pace, then she slowed down concentrating on Chloe's testicles.

" I'm gonna cum." Chloe warned her girlfriend.

Dana kept on sucking. She pleasured the tip of the dick while pumping the shaft. Soon Chloe came and hissed in pleasure while Dana felt Chloe's load in her mouth. She swallowed every inch of Chloe's jizz. Dana loved it when Chloe came into her mouth. She wanted to pleasure Chloe as much she could. She is aware of that Chloe thinks swallowing her cum is sexy. Also, Dana loved the taste of it. Chloe was watching the whole time while Dana swallowed. When they were done and Chloe's dick went flaccid, Dana lied on her girlfriend's chest put some kisses on it. Chloe embraced Dana's figure.

"You are a blowjob goddess, Dana." Chloe said.

"I'm always trying the best to make you feel good. And your jizz tastes amazing." Dana said and kissed Chloe on the lips and Chloe could taste her own cum.

"That was gross." Chloe said and kissed Dana's forehead.

Dana kissed Chloe's lips. Chloe grabbed into Dana's hair as she pulled her closer. Dana grabbed Chloe's flaccid cock and started to massage it. Soon it wasn't flaccid anymore.

"You really love my cock." Chloe said as she got hard in Dana's hand.

"Grab a condom." Dana said to Chloe while biting her girlfriend's neck. Chloe sat up in the bed and looked into her drawer. She couldn't find there a damn condom. Chloe took her jeans to reach her wallet. However, she couldn't find a condom there, as well. While Chloe was searching, Dana was kissing Chloe's shoulder and back.

"Come on! I need you inside of me!" Dana said a little bit impatient.

"It seems I just run out of condoms, Dana." Chloe said.

"Didn't you buy new ones?" Dana asked.

"Sorry, I forgot." Chloe said.

"But I wanted you so much in me." Dana said.

"We could still have sex and I just pull out in time." Chloe offered.

"But don't forget to pull out in time. I don't want to have a baby yet." Dana said.

"Trust me, me neither." Chloe said. " You should have been on the pill and we wouldn't have a problem." Chloe added.

"You know I hate those pills." Dana said.

"But if you would take them we could always do it raw. I hate wrapping up my dick. I bet it feels so much better without a condom." Chloe says.

"Do you really want to waste an erection so you could whine or will you fuck me?" Dana said really wanting Chloe's dick inside of her.

Chloe did, as Dana wanted. Dana was lying on her bed with her legs spreaded for Chloe.

"Come on, tiger. I want you." Dana said while hopping Chloe wouldn't forget to pull out in time.

Chloe was on her knees taking her cock in her hand and positioning it to Dana's entrance. First, she started to excite Dana's clit with her dick, and then she slipped in the tip of her cock. Chloe already could fell how wet Dana was.

"Please, Chloe. Don't tease!" Dana begged.

Chloe pushed in totally. She was right. It feels so much better without a condom. She could feel every inch of Dana's walls being tight on her penis. It felt amazing for both of them. Chloe started to move her dick inside and out in a calm but steady way. Dana moaned at the feeling of Chloe's penis inside of her. Chloe squeezed Dana's breasts while moving in and out. She loved Dana's breasts. They were big enough to fill her hands. She massaged them as she started a faster pace. Dana put her hands Chloe's ass as she tried push Chloe further in her pussy. However, Dana was worried about having sex without protection but she had to admit feeling Chloe's raw meat inside of her was perfect. As Chloe did her movements faster, harder and deeper the room fulfilled with both of their moans and the sound of their bodies clapping to each other. With a sudden move Dana wrestled Chloe to the bottom while her dick still inside of her. Chloe was surprised by Dana's sudden move but she knew that good things will come. Dana was sitting on Chloe's lap and started to move up and down on Chloe's length. Chloe loved the view each time her dick got buried into Dana. Also, her tits were bouncing up and down with every thrust. Chloe loved that view, as well. Dana started out slow then started to grind and roll her hips to both of their pleasure. Dana realized Chloe was looking at her tits, so she grabbed them and squeezed them to give a little show to Chloe while riding her penis. Dana bounced faster as she felt her own orgasm building up. Chloe pushed up her hips to feel Dana's warm pussy deeper. As she repeated it for a few times Dana felt her orgasm coming. "Oh God!" Dana moaned in pleasure. She could feel electricity surges through her whole body as she still kept going on riding Chloe to reach her orgasm.

"I'm close. Jesus." Chloe warned Dana.

As Dana came down to her high, she knew she has to get up from Chloe's dick. As she did, she instantly missed the penis inside of her, without is she felt empty and she loved the close contact to Chloe's body. Dana started to stroke Chloe's dick. Chloe was very close and she moaned, "Fuck!" while having her orgasm. Her cum came all over Dana's face who still slowly stroked the penis until Chloe was through with her orgasm. Chloe's penis became flaccid in Dana's hand. Dana licked some of Chloe's cum which was on her mouth. Also, Chloe wanted to feel how is it to cum into a woman's vagina. However, she didn't want babies. She just wished Dana was on the pill. Her friends bragged about how good it feels to cum into a vagina. Well, their girlfriends or sex partners were on the pill. Maybe she should ask Dana very nice to be on the pill. If she cares about her needs, Dana should gladly take pills. Chloe looked at Dana's face covered into her jizz.

"There is some jizz on your face." Chloe said.

"I know. I go wash it off." Dana said and she went to the bathroom naked. "Thank god, your parents are not at home. I don't have to wear any clothes." Dana said as she came back to the room.

Chloe was still lying on the bed naked. Dana lied on Chloe's shoulder.

"It was very good, huh." Chloe said.

" As always, sweetie." Dana said and kissed Chloe's arm.

" I think it was better because we didn't use condom." Chloe said.

"But it never happens again without condom" Dana said.

"Why not? You could take the pills. We could do it raw all the time and I even could cum inside of you. It would be hella pleasure to both of us." Chloe explained.

Dana got up from Chloe's bed and stood on the carpet.

"I will not take any pills because it's my body and we will use condom because I don't want have babies yet and you need to understand it. I don't want worry all the time that you are able to pull out each time in time." Dana raised her voice a bit and started to put on her clothes.

"What are you doing? I thought we were spending the whole Sunday together. Anyway, my friends said it feels good to cum inside a woman. You would enjoy too." Chloe said.

"I can't believe you discuss our sex life with your idiot skater friends. Also, we can spend the day together if you are able to not think with your dick." Dana shouted and stormed out of the room.

Chloe was angry at her girlfriend for not caring about her needs. She is her girlfriend. She should do what is pleasurable for her. Chloe wanted to spend the whole day fucking instead she just managed to fight wit her girlfriend because she is a stubborn bitch. Chloe put a CD in the DVD player and a porn movie started to play. Chloe tried not thinking about Dana and jerk off while watching hot porn.

Dana was furious the whole time she walked the streets. She decided she needed a friend to talk to so she stopped in front of the Amber house.


	2. Advice

**Hey,**

**Back with the second chapter of Arcadia Bay Youth**

**Hope you enjoy it! ;)**

**Don't forget my first language is not English. Sorry for the grammar mistakes! :)**

**You can tell me your opinion in reviews or you can PM me! Thanks! :)**

**Thanks for the follows and favs! :D **

**Have an awesome day! ;)**

**It think there will be some Amberprice interaction in next chapter.**

* * *

Dana was sitting on a chair in Rachel's bedroom and Rachel was in front of her on her bed. Dana had puffy eyes from crying. She was complaining about Chloe to Rachel and she was hoping for some advice from the other girl. Dana didn't know Rachel was in love Chloe since she moved in the town with her family. When she saw Chloe's face first time she knew it was love. Rachel was shy at first. She was only watching Chloe from a distance. Actually, Rachel completely learned Chloe's routine. She knew all about her classes and about her hobbies. Rachel was always watching her skating. She wouldn't leave out a session. Rachel thought Chloe was the best skater. She rarely fell down and she made the best tricks. In addition, she was going to every performance she had with her band in school. Sometimes Rachel wondered that Chloe even realized how much she cared for her. When Rachel collected her braveness to tell Chloe how she felt she was practically interrupted by Dana as she kissed her Chloe full on the lips. Rachel's heart broken into million little pieces in that moment. Dana never mentioned to her before that she likes Chloe so it was completely unexpectedly for Rachel. She had to realize she had lost her only love to her friend. However, Chloe realized her existence as a friend of Dana and was always nice and kind to Rachel. It just hurt to see Chloe and Dana flirting and kissing everyday at school. Rachel was hurting all this time very much. She cried too many nights because of Chloe. Nevertheless, Rachel is aware of if she uses the right words now she could break Chloe and Dana apart. Maybe, Chloe could be hers, after all. She needs to try at least.

"Chloe is just so selfish sometimes. She doesn't want to understand that I don't want to be on any pills. I think condom is more than enough. Anyway, she doesn't want to accept it. Also, she shares our sex life with his idiot skating friends." Dana complained.

"Well, you are kind of sharing your sex life with me. However, the point is she should respect you that much to not force on you anything you don't want. If she can't respect your choices maybe she isn't the one for you. I'm so sorry, sweetie." Rachel said and hopes this little conversation will lead to a break-up.

Anyway, Rachel hates to hear about their sex life. It's disgusting for her since she thinks she should be the one who Chloe is having sex with. Rachel knows she could satisfy Chloe's every needs, being on birth control wouldn't be a problem her for sure. As she is desires to be fucked raw, without any stupid latex between their body contact. It is desirable for Rachel that her plan goes right, and then Chloe would be her very first time. Rachel likes Dana but not as much as herself or Chloe.

"Maybe you're right, Rachel. However, I love her. I just so want to solve this stupid problem with her." Dana said while crying.

Also, her left eye was hurting but not from all the crying. Dana didn't have a clue what could cause this pain.

"Give her another shot. If she is unable to accept what you want, then you should leave her and find someone who will. If Chloe is that stupid, I don't think she deserves you." Rachel said hoping that the couple will not be able to solve their tiny problem.

"Thanks, Rach!" Dana said scratching her left eye.

Rachel hugged her friend.

"Everything will be okay, either way. Just be strong." Rachel said already thinking about her words when she has to comfort Dana after her break-up.

Rachel really hoped Chloe wouldn't want give into Dana's choice. That would destroy her plan. However, Rachel remained hopeful. After Dana went home, Rachel was searching information about sexual things on her computer. Rachel is a virgin and when she will chance to sleep with Chloe, she doesn't want so seem so inexperienced at blowjob, handjob or sex. Also, she watched some porn videos and hoped she would be able to give her best performance when she gets into the bed of Chloe Price.

Chloe was lying on her bed. She was in a shirt and boxer. After fucking Dana and fighting with her, then jerking off, all she wanted to get some rest. She was looking at the TV, some cartoon was on. However, Chloe really didn't care about the funny cartoon now, as she was deep in her thoughts. Chloe was thinking about Dana and their relationship. Is it really that big deal to be on birth control? It is just taking some pills and they can already have fucking awesome raw sex like this afternoon just without pulling out in time. That would be so cool and she wouldn't have to buy that stupid condoms. If Dana loves her, why she wouldn't do that little thing for her? Chloe decided it's time not to think about it. She should leave it all to tomorrow. Maybe Dana will come to her senses and do as Chloe wants for both of their pleasure. Anyway, Chloe called Justin and Trevor to go skate with her. The boys are surprised because their usual sessions are after school. However, they wouldn't say no to skateboarding and Chloe.

Justin, Trevor and Chloe were doing tricks on their skateboard. Chloe gave a very good performance despite her day was shitty. She told the guys about her fallout with Dana and they completely understand Chloe's view.

"I have problems too with my girlfriend." Trevor said.

"What is wrong with Stella?" Chloe asks.

"Well, we had sex finally. That was pretty good, I'm not complaining at all. It's anytime I ask her to give me a blowjob she refuses. How can I make her suck me?" Trevor asked his friends.

"You should tell her how tasty your dick is." Chloe joked.

"At least you get some sex. Kate doesn't seem so into sleeping with me." Justin admitted.

"Didn't you still have sex?" Trevor asked.

"You know she is in church and stuff. She probably wants to wait until marriage." Chloe said.

"I can't wait that long." Justin said.

"Well, I bet if she was my girlfriend, it would be two seconds for me to get her panties off." Chloe said.

"You're stupid. Why would she let you fuck her?" Justin asked.

"Because I'm irresistible." Chloe said with a smug grin on her face.

"Maybe you should get her some booze. You know, just to loosen up a bit." Trevor offered.

"I don't want her to be drunk while we have sex for the first time." Justin said.

"I don't think he meant drunk, just a bit tipsy. Just enough to get her panties off." Chloe said.

"You are both so gross. I'm not going to anything like that with her." Justin said.

"Then you're never gonna get laid, bro." Chloe said.

"I just need to be patient, I think."Justin said.

"It's so good that I have ladies who would let me fuck them any day." Chloe bragged.

"Who would let you beside Dana?" Trevor asked.

"Rachel for sure. I know she is watching me all the time. However, I don't think she is aware of that I know about it. In addition, I think Taylor and Courtney would be happy to spread their legs for me. Even Victoria wants to have a piece of me, bet." Chloe answered.

"Do you wanna fuck all of them?" Justin asked.

"Hell no, my dick is too precious to be in Victoria. It's disgusting. The others I would fuck if I wasn't with Dana." Chloe answered.

"And Nathan would fuck you up if you touched his girl." Trevor said.

"I couldn't care less about Nathan. He's just a whiny little bitch." Chloe said.

"Anyway, I heard he is throwing a party on Monday because his parents are out of town." Justin said.

"Are you suggesting we should go to the party?" Trevor asked.

"I wanna go guys but hopefully with Dana." Chloe said.

"We wish you the best, you know that." Justin said and Trevor nodded in agreement.

" Thanks, guys." Chloe said. "It's time for me to go home. Thanks for chatting. I had a good time." Chloe said.

"Anytime." Justin said.

Chloe walked home. She was sad about Dana. She wishes their things went well instead of fighting. Also, she has to explain at home why Dana didn't stay for dinner. There's no way in hell she would tell the whole truth. She hopes her folks doesn't want get details and giving her some advice. That's what Chloe needs the less.

As she was walking through the main door, she could smell that wonderful dinner her mom was cooking.

"Hey kiddo, you came home. Where is Dana? I thought she would stay for dinner." William said.

"Hey, dad. I thought the same but we kinda had a fight." Chloe answered.

" Do you want to talk about it?" William asked.

" Not really." Chloe answered.

"Is it related to sex?" William asked.

"Dad, please!" Chloe said.

"You tell me about everything so I know when you won't say a thing it will be about sex. What is it? You can tell me." William said.

For Chloe this conversation starts to get too awkward and embarrassing. She still doesn't want to talk about her sex life with her parents.

"Dad, I love you and trust you but I still don't want to talk about it." Chloe said hoping he wouldn't hurt her dad's feelings.

" So you want to talk to your mom about it?" William asked.

"Of course not!" Chloe instantly said.

"Good because she thinks you are still her little kid. She really wants to believe you're still not having sex." William said.

"Well, I don't plan to tell her." Chloe said.

"I don't know the exact problem you're having with Dana but I give you an advice. Don't pressure into her anything she doesn't want and don't let her pressure you in anything you don't want."William said.

"Well, thanks, dad." Chloe said.

William smiled and hoped he helped Chloe.

"Dinner's ready!" Chloe's mother, Joyce shouted and daughter, dad went into the kitchen.

At night, Chloe couldn't sleep so reached for a photograph about Dana and herself. They were so happy, like the perfect match. She understands her dad's advice but still can't see why it is a big deal for Dana to get on birth control. A tiny problem, which Dana overreacts. Nevertheless, she could easily solve it. Chloe thinks she definitely has to talk to Dana.

Rachel was lying on her bed with left hand between her legs. She was teasing her clitoris and fingering herself. She was thinking about Chloe. She imagined as Chloe kissed her on lips, then her breasts, stomach and finally she would reach for her pussy. In Rachel's head, Chloe would lick her clitoris while fingering her. Rachel was massaging her breasts as she felt she is getting close to her orgasm. She was moaning and sweating a bit and then she had her orgasm. Rachel licked her fingers. She is tasty. Rachel thinks Chloe would love the taste of it.

Dana was sitting on her bed crying about the fight with Chloe. Her left eye was still hurting and it god red, as well. She hated when they wasn't in good terms. Mostly, she hated when she had to sleep while knowing that Chloe is angry with her. The whole situation just broke her heart. She wishes there would be already tomorrow and they could talk face to face. Dana didn't want to discuss their problems through phone and messages. Dana just wants everything to be right. She loves Chloe. If Chloe really loves her, then she would understand her, hopefully.


	3. The Party

**Dear Readers, LIS fan!**

**Here's the new chapter of Arcadia Bay Youth. Hope you're gonna enjoy it. There's some smut in the chapter. Also, some Amberprice scenes. **

**Tell me your opinion about the story. Fav and Follow! You can find me on twitter too. /benet_dart**

**Spoiler at the end of the chapter!**

**Love ya! ;)**

* * *

Chloe wanted to talk to Dana before school started so she got up early and waited for Dana in front of the school. She was sitting at the left side of the stairs. She knew Dana would be arriving in any minute. Chloe was nervous about what is she going to say. She hopes Dana will talk to her. Chloe realized Rachel was watching her as she was talking to Juliet in the near. After Chloe got Rachel staring, Rachel would not stop to look at Chloe. Rachel was eager to have Chloe only for herself. Chloe thought Rachel looked hot. At least, someone will be there for her to comfort if the things doesn't work out with Dana. However, Chloe really wanted to fix things with Dana. Taylor sat down next to Chloe.

"Will you come to Nathan's party?" Taylor asked and put her hand on Chloe's thigh.

Chloe felt uncomfortable with Taylor's hands on her knee. She felt Rachel's eyes burning a whole there. Her eyes were filled with jealousy.

"I'll be there." Chloe said.

The blue haired girl didn't want to hurt Taylor's feeling with snapping at her to take her hand elsewhere. She decided to hint it with Chloe putting her hand on Taylor's and putting it away. Then Chloe pulled her hand away. Chloe hoped Taylor understood what just happened. When Chloe looked up, she saw Dana walking through the entrance. She seemed angry. She must have seen her with her hand on Taylor's hand. Chloe got angry with Taylor. However, she didn't have time to tell her to fuck off. Actually, Taylor was so dumb, maybe she wouldn't even understand.

"I need to go." Chloe said and immediately went after Dana.

Chloe wishes Dana would hear her out.

"Hey Dana." She walked to the other girl next to the locker.

"I see you moved on." Dana said her words are filled with jealousy.

"No, there's no such thing. Maybe she wants something with me but I don't want anything with her. I want you, only you." Chloe admitted to Dana.

Dana loved to hear how much Chloe needed her. She knew Chloe is telling the truth to her. However, there were still their sexual preferences they needed to discuss. However, Dana didn't want to do it in the school hallway. Somebody would hear them and everybody would gossip about their sex life, not worth the risk.

"I feel the same. I love you, I want you but we have our problem to discuss after school. Will you go to Nathan's party? Maybe we can find a quiet spot and talk about us." Dana suggested.

"I'll be there waiting for you." Chloe answered.

"That's great." Dana said.

"Anyway, what is with your eye?" Chloe asked.

Dana knew Chloe didn't mean her cried out eyes. She hid it with makeup as much as she could. However, her left eye was still hurting and probably be red.

"I don't know. I hope it will get better." Dana said and kissed Chloe goodbye on the cheek because the bell rang.

Chloe grinned and knew there was still hope for them. She wished they would already at the party. After their talk, Chloe plans to bang the hell out of Dana, as she wanted to do on Sunday overall afternoon and night. Chloe finally went to her class, as well. She didn't had any class with Dana this day. However, Rachel was there almost in every of her class. The girl was still mesmerized by Chloe. Anyway, she felt confused about what is happening between Dana and Chloe. This was the time she needed to talk to Chloe to get a clear picture. Between class, Rachel went to Chloe.

"Hey Chloe! I heard about your fight with Dana. I'm so sorry about it." Rachel said.

Chloe was surprised Rachel finally come to talk to her.

"Hey, Rach. Yeah, it sucks." Chloe said.

"Is everything alright with Dana now?" Rachel asked just to know how much chance she has.

"We're halfway there. We meet at Nathan's party and have a real and mature talk." Chloe answered.

"I hope everything goes well for you." Rachel lied. "See you at the party." Rachel added.

"Yeah." Chloe said and watched Rachel walk away. She had a perfect ass and legs to die for. If Dana breaks up with her, at least she won't be alone since Rachel is willing to fuck with her anytime. Chloe thinking those soft lips would feel great around her dick. Chloe knows someone's lips will be on her dick tonight.

After school, Justin and Trevor called Chloe to go skateboarding with them. She went with the to the usual session spot. Rachel was already there watching her from the distance. Chloe and the boys were excited about the party. They knew they will be trashed despite there is school tomorrow morning. Chloe had enough of Rachel just watching her from far. If she is her second option for the night then she deserves to be closer to them. Chloe went to Rachel.

"Rach, you can come and watch us closer. We don't mind. Actually, we like performing to people. You are always there for us." Chloe said.

"I didn't know you noticed I was a big fan of you. Thanks! I definitely want to watch closer." Rachel said was melting inside. She loved Chloe called her on her nickname. In addition, it seems Chloe noticed her before watching them skateboarding.

The two of them went to the skateboarding spot.

"You should come to see the band practicing too." Chloe said.

"Just tell me where and when." Rachel said completely lost in Chloe's eyes.

"You're cool. I should have hang out with earlier." Chloe said and she is fucking sure she Rachel's panties will come down without a trace if she wants.

They spent the afternoon together having fun with Justin and Trevor.

Then Chloe went home. She wanted to take a shower. She wanted to smell good tonight and she choose her outfit, jeans and shirt.

When Chloe arrived at the party, it was already blasting. There were lights, loud music, alcohol and many people. Chloe was here without her parents knowing. They wouldn't let her partying all night on a school night.

Dana spent a lot of time with her makeup and outfit, as she wanted to be perfect. She had the help of Rachel, who already was dressed up in a simple sexy shirt, which showed her perfect stomach. Also, she wore very short jeans, which showed her perfect legs.

"Dana just wear something sexy that Chloe easily can rip off." Rachel said and hoped that nothing like that is gonna happen. She is the one who would want to get out of her clothes while being with Chloe.

"It's so hard to choose." Dana said.

"Choose something that shows how big boobs you have and a simple skirt or jeans with it." Rachel suggested, as she is bored and would be now at party.

"You're right." Dana says as she finally managed to choose her outfit.

"Let's sneak out." Rachel said.

Chloe is sitting on a couch drinking her third beer and enjoying the music and views of some girls' outfit. Justin sits down next to Chloe.

"Isn't Dana here yet?" Justin asked.

"I wouldn't be sitting alone if she was here." Chloe answers bitterly.

"Yeah, you would be getting laid." Justin says.

"I hope so. I had better go to the toilet. See you around!" Chloe said and went upstairs because downstairs there was a line in front of the bathroom. As Chloe reached the end of the stairs and music wasn't so loud anymore she heard yelling. She knew those voices. They were Nathan and Victoria. Clearly, they were fighting, trouble in paradise. Before Chloe could reach the restroom, Nathan stormed out next to her, bumping a bit to Chloe's left side.

"Can't you watch out, prick?" Chloe yelled after him but the angry Nathan just went on, not caring about Chloe.

The blue haired girl went to the bathroom finally. After, she saw a crying Victoria in the hallway. She didn't really feel like comforting her so she went downstairs. She drank a shot of vodka and reached for her next beer and soon she saw Dana and Rachel arrive at the party. Chloe went there to greet the ladies. The vodka and beers had its effect. Chloe was already drunk.

"Hey, ladies! Can I bring you drinks?" Chloe asked.

Rachel was just waving and winking at Chloe.

"No. I think it's the right time to talk." Dana said.

"Let's go upstairs and talk." Chloe said and grabbed Dana's hand so she could lead the way to one of the rooms.

Rachel stayed alone and planed to wait until a crying Dana comes downstairs and after comforting her friend it's gonna be time to find Chloe. Until then, she wanted to party so she drank and danced.

" There's a lot of room in this mansion." Chloe said.

"Just choose one." Dana said.

Chloe choose one. She opened the door for Dana, let her in, and closed it after she went in.

They were face to face and before Dana could say something Chloe kissed her warm lips with passion and hunger. Dana was surprised. She was planning to talk all along. However, it's clear Chloe had another plan. She couldn't resist Chloe's kisses. Chloe went for her neck. She knew very well that it was a sensitive spot for Dana.

"Let's go to the bed." Chloe said and took Dana's hand pulled her to the bed. She pushed her down and Chloe was on the top.

Dana enjoyed every second of Chloe kissing her. However, it was time to talk like grownups about their problem.

" Chloe, stop!" Dana said slightly pushing away Chloe.

However, it seems Chloe didn't get the hint as she still kisses Dana's neck and gets her hand under Dana's shirt. Dana can feel through Chloe's pants that she is already erected. Dana's finally gives herself to the feeling and ripe of Chloe's shirt as quick as possible. Chloe unbelts herself takes her pants and boxer off so she can free her member. Chloe helps Dana take off her skirt and panties. Chloe is positioning herself at Dana's entrance.

"Chloe, condom." Dana says before Chloe could get into action.

"We don't need that. I'm gonna pull out in time, sweetie." Chloe said.

"Chloe, you're drunk and I don't want to risk." Dana says.

"Well, we wouldn't have this problem if you would be on the pill." Chloe says.

"Let's just not start it again. You don't respect me at all and I had enough of it." Dana pushed away Chloe and started to put on her clothes.

"I fucking love you and respect you but I want to enjoy sex without a condom between us." Chloe says.

"No, you only love yourself and your dick!" Dana yelled and she was already dressed.

Chloe put on her boxer.

"You wanna say we're done? " Chloe yelled back.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Dana yelled a stormed out of the room.

"Fuck." Chloe said and put her jeans and shirt on. She left the room and wanted to go downstairs but she heard someone crying at the restroom. She opened the door and she saw Victoria as she was crying. Chloe didn't like Victoria at all but still couldn't leave her here without a word.

"Hey, Vic. What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Nathan is a fucking controlling, whiny bitch. I hate him." Victoria answered.

"Then it's nothing new." Chloe said.

"You don't understand this, Price! He was always nice to me until now." Victoria said.

"I'm sorry about it. I have a shitty night too. Dana broke up with me." Chloe said.

"How about we have some party with Prescott's liquor which is at in Nathan's parents' room?" Victoria asked forcing a smile on her face.

"That's a great idea. Let's go!" Chloe said.

Dana was crying and complaining about Chloe to Rachel.

"She is a fucking douche. I don't think she really loved. She just loved to fuck me until now. I'm so stupid. I almost slept with her again." Dana said with sadness in her voice.

"You're not stupid. You just thought better of her than you should. It's not your fault she only cares about herself." Rachel said. She wants to comfort Dana as quick as possible, and then find Chloe.

"She is such a dick." Dana said.

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Rachel suggested.

"That sounds good! Maybe I can cry to myself to sleep." Dana said and her left eye hurt like bitch.

"Don't cry about her. She's not worth it." Rachel said patting Dana's shoulder.

"Can you walk me home?" Dana asked Rachel.

Rachel didn't plan to leave the party especially without Chloe. Nevertheless, it seemed Dana really needed her friend.

"Of course. Let's go." Rachel said and left with Dana.

Rachel thinks there will be plenty of time to get together with Chloe since Dana finally broke up with her and her friend needs her. So, she can let it go this time.

Chloe and Victoria were at the room of the Prescott's' parents drinking. Chloe got drunker and Victoria was clearly drunk too.

"I'm so fucking over Nathan. He can go and fuck himself." Victoria sad and gulped from the bottle.

"You're so fucking true. Dana can go to hell. She doesn't know what she just lost." Chloe said.

"Are you talking about your cock now, Price?" Victoria asked laughing.

"I was talking about myself but that's a part of me, too. Why are you laughing about it?" Chloe asked.

"I bet it's small." Victoria said.

Chloe was hurt by this statement.

"Want me to show you?" Chloe asked already unbelting and unzipping her jeans.

"Yes, please." Victoria said and she was curious about Chloe's cock.

Chloe pulled down her pants and boxers to show her flaccid dick.

"It's not so small, after all. I wonder how big it is if it's erected." Victoria said and instantly went on her knees placing kisses on Chloe's member and balls while she also messaged them.

"You're gonna love my dick after Nathan's gnome." Chloe said enjoying the attention she gets from Victoria.

Victoria's lips were already around Chloe's cock gently sucking the hard member. Chloe always wanted to try deep-throating a girl just Dana never let her do it. Maybe she could try it with Victoria. Chloe grabbed Victoria's hair and pushed the girl's head closer to herself. Chloe pushed her member deeper in Victoria's mouth. She could feel Victoria's throat. Chloe thrusted a few and heard Victoria gagging on her dick so she pulled out. Victoria wasn't protesting about it. After Victoria took some deep breaths, then her lips were around Chloe's cock again and Chloe deep-throated Victoria again. Chloe loved every moment of it. She never would have thought that she is gonna deep throat Victoria Chase. Victoria enjoyed the view of pleasuring Chloe. They continued with deep-throat until Chloe grabbed Victoria and helped her stand up. The blue haired girl pushed Victoria on the bed and pushed her member all the way in after she ripped off Victoria's clothes and her, as well. It slipped in easily as Victoria was dripping wet. Victoria groaned in pleasure when Chloe's dick was fully in. Chloe didn't want to be nice and slow this night. All she needed is rough and hard sex.

"Should I pull out when I'm coming?" Chloe asked the girl under her while she was pushing in and out fast and hard.

"Ahh, don't worry about. I'm on birth control." Victoria said moaning.

Chloe was happy to hear that. She started a faster pace. Victoria moaned in half pleasure and half pain because of the hard thrusts. She stretched Chloe's back with her big nails. There was some blood dripping out. Chloe hissed in pain but didn't stop fucking the other girl. Soon, Victoria was having her first orgasm. Chloe continue to fuck her rough. She wanted to change their position. Therefore, she turned Victoria around and the blue haired girl started to fuck the other girl from behind. Victoria's ass was up and head on the pillow. Chloe took the girl as hard as she could. Both of them were moaning.

"Fuck, Price!" Victoria yelled.

She loved being fucked this hard especially that Chloe was hitting the right spots. Victoria had her second orgasm and Chloe was ready to cum too. She let all of her load in Victoria. After both come off their high, Chloe pulled out her dick of Victoria and laid on her back. Victoria turned around so she could lie on her back. Both of them took deep breaths.

"Fuck, that was amazing." Chloe said.

"I need to admit you are a good fuck, Price." Victoria said.

"I know." Chloe said grinning.

"You know, that doesn't mean we're together." Victoria said.

"I was hoping you would say that. It was just a one-time thing. It didn't mean anything." Chloe said.

"I agree and we're not friends either." Victoria said

" Fine by me." Chloe said and she started to get dressed.

"You sneak out first and after ten minutes I follow you. I don't want anybody to know about this." Victoria said.

"Me neither." Chloe said and left the room without anyone seeing her. She went back downstairs and the party was on fire. They were dancing to the blasting music and drinking. Chloe searched for familiar faces like Rachel or her friends, even Dana. However, she didn't find any of them so she left the party and went home. She managed to get in the house without her parents noticing. Chloe take off her clothes and took a shower. She hissed in pain when the hot water touched her back. Victoria's fingernails left there some ugly scratches. The water helped Chloe to sober up. She started to cry when she thought about that she completely lost Dana. She really loved that girl. Anyway, she has to stay strong. There are many fish in the pond. Someone will make her forget about Dana. She wanted to forget about her as soon as possible so she is gonna make a move on Rachel tomorrow. It doesn't matter what Dana will think because she is already thinking she never loved her. Chloe gets into her bed and she is fast asleep as she had a tiring day.

* * *

**In next chapter there will be Amberprice date and some sexy scenes with them.**


	4. The Date

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm back with a brand new chapter. It has Amberprice smut. **

**Are you Dana/Chloe or Amberprice fan? **

**Did you like Chloe and Victoria having fun?**

**Do you like the story?**

**Feel free to tell me your opinion! :D **

**But most of all have a good time reading it! ;)**

**Don't forget English is not my first language.**

**Spoiler at the end of the story :)**

* * *

Chloe had rough morning as she had a terrible hangover from last night. She had a headache and she started the day with a throw up. Chloe swears all of the alcohol came out of her. In addition, this day even seems to get harder as she might see Dana at school and this could be awkward. Anyway, she has to stay tough and show much she doesn't care about the break up. She wanted to show Dana that she is over her. However, the truth she is still madly in love with Dana but doesn't want to show weak in front of her. In addition, she doesn't want to beg Dana to take her back. It would be she gave up her views. Dana should be the one begging to her. Chloe would take her back in a blink of an eye. Chloe thought back to the last night. She wishes she could spend a wonderful night with Dana. However, her night wasn't so bad. She had her life's very rough sex. It happened with Victoria Chase. Maybe that wasn't the choice of her life time but she has to live with it. Moreover, she had a good time with Victoria. Anyway, she is sure she never wants to put her dick into Victoria. She can do better. For example, there is Rachel Amber who definitely wants a piece of Chloe Price. She is so gonna talk to her today. Chloe regrets for not taking too much notice of Rachel at the party. However, today she will. Chloe walked into the kitchen to eat something.

"You look tired." Joyce said a put a plate on the table for Chloe.

"I didn't sleep well." Chloe answered.

"Chloe, you can't lie to us. Most of the night, you weren't even at home. Where were you?" William asked.

Chloe didn't know her parents realized she wasn't at home during night. Chloe decided to tell the truth.

"I was at a party. I had a few drinks and had fun. That's all. Ooh, Dana and I broke up." Chloe admitted everything.

"I'm so sorry about the break up, honey. Joyce said and put some pancakes on Chloe's plate.

Chloe took some bites.

" We didn't exactly click to each other." Chloe said.

"Such a shame. She is such a nice girl." Joyce said.

Chloe thought if her mom knew how many times Dana went down on her or spread her legs, she wouldn't think Dana was a nice girl.

"Will I get my punishment for lying to you and sneaking out at night?" Chloe got back to the main subject.

"Not this time because of your break up but I hope there won't be a next time." William said.

"Thanks." Chloe said.

Chloe loved that her parents were this cool. Before Chloe could get on her skateboard her dad came up to her to talk.

"I'm really sorry things didn't work out with Dana." William said.

"It's OK, dad. It's not the end of the world." Chloe said.

"You're thinking right, kid. I just assume she could mean a lot to you since she was your first." William said.

"She meant a lot to me but not anymore." Chloe said.

Chloe knew her first wasn't even Dana. It was Max Caulfield before she moved away and that girl really means a lot to her. However, it had been a long time since they didn't text each other. Chloe missed her.

The blue haired girl arrived at school. She heard people talking about how awesome the party was. She hoped Victoria wouldn't tell about their affair to anyone. She didn't need any more drama in her life. Chloe wanted to talk to Rachel so she had to find her. She was in the hallway talking to her friend. Dana was there too. It would be awkward to go there and Rachel should give an explanation to Dana why she is talking to her. Anyway, Chloe didn't want give a shit about. She needed to talk to Rachel before she would make other plans. Chloe walked to the girls. Dana's left eye was still red because of unknown reasons. And the other one from the crying.

"Hey Rach, could we talk alone?" Chloe asked and she didn't bother to greet the other girls.

Dana seemed surprised. She thought Chloe wanted to talk to her. She was wrong. Nevertheless, why would Chloe talk to Rachel?

"Okay." Rachel said keeping her cool but at the inside she was screaming with happiness.

They went a few meters away.

"I just wanted to ask if you're free this afternoon." Chloe said.

"Yes. I'm free." Rachel answered.

"I'd like to ask you out, Rach." Chloe said.

"Chloe, it's great idea but we have to keep the things low. I don't think Dana would be happy about us. Let's meet at my place. I don't want us to be public yet for obvious reasons. Moreover, my parents won't be at home until late night." Rachel said.

"Of course, I understand. I don't want to hurt Dana either." Chloe said.

"Come to my place at five. Do you know where I live?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Chloe answered and Rachel walked back to her friend and she waved to Chloe.

Chloe waved back.

"What did she want?" Dana asked Rachel.

"Just wanted to know how you are." Rachel lied in order to protect her friend' feelings.

"She could just ask me." Dana said.

"Well, she wasn't sure you would tell her the truth." Rachel lied.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"I mean you'd tell her you're okay when you're clearly not." Rachel answered.

"Did you tell her that I'm not okay?" Dana asked.

"Yes." Rachel answered.

"Why?" Dana asked.

"Because that's the truth." Rachel said.

Taylor interrupted the conversation between them.

"You and Chloe are broken up for good?" Taylor asked Dana.

"Yes." Dana answered.

"I'm so sorry." Taylor said but couldn't hide her happiness because Chloe is single and she likes her very much.

Dana knew very well Taylor had a crush on Chloe so she wouldn't be surprised if Taylor and Chloe shows up as a couple soon. Dana felt jealous of thinking Chloe being with anyone but her. However, Dana knew it's time to move on. She has to let Chloe go since they aren't able to solve their problem, which is kinda stupid problem. Anyway, Dana has an appointment to the doctor. She helps the doctor can help on her left eye since it hurts.

"Well, have a nice day!" Taylor said walked away.

"Fucking bitch, she doesn't even hide the fact she's happy that Chloe and me are done." Dana said to Rachel.

"Do you really think Chloe is into girls like Taylor?" Rachel asked.

"I don't even care what Chloe is into. I couldn't care less if she would fuck her today." Dana answered.

"You don't mean it, Dana." Rachel said.

"To be honest, I don't have an idea about what I think." Dana said.

Rachel was sure Dana would be very much hurt if she would find out about her date with Chloe. Rachel thought it could a couple weeks until she can go to public with Chloe. That would be hard. Anyway, if that's the price of being with Chloe then she gladly pay it. She waited so long for this day.

Chloe had a boring day and actually was happy when she had classes with Rachel. They didn't want to anybody notice something is going on between them. However, the two girls sometimes couldn't stare at each other. Chloe already had a couple ideas for the afternoon. She couldn't wait. She was very excited. After school, Rachel went home and started to get ready. She wanted to wear something sexy, which shows a lot from her body. Rachel already planned what movie they're gonna watch. She made her makeup perfect and even cooked pasta with bolognese. She wanted to impress Chloe.

Chloe wanted to skateboard with the guys before her date with Rachel.

"I'm sorry you broke up." Justin said.

"Me too. However, I have to move on. I already have a date with someone." Chloe said.

"Who?" Trevor asked.

"It's a secret yet." Chloe answered.

"That is our Chloe. She just broke up but she is already in action." Justin said and fist bumped with Chloe.

"Girls like me." Chloe says.

"I wish girls would throw themselves to me just as for you. You're so lucky." Trevor said.

"I wouldn't say lucky, just a charmer." Chloe said with a smug grin.

Chloe straight went Rachel's place after skateboarding. She was a bit nervous, but was sure that everything will go smoothly. Chloe knocked and Rachel greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Come in. Let's eat. I cooked for us." Rachel said.

"That's sounds good. I'm hungry, anyway." Chloe said.

"Take a seat on the couch and play the movie. I bring the food." Rachel said.

Chloe thought it would be good to keep her cool because she could already feel herself grow in her pants. She finds Rachel's cleavage and legs very sexy, completely turns her on.

Rachel came with two plates of food and forks. She gave one to Chloe sat down close to her. They watched the movie while eating.

Chloe appreciated Rachel cooking for her. The meal was delicious. Chloe hoped she could taste Rachel soon. As Chloe and Rachel were done eating. They put their plates on the table and kept watching the movie. Chloe liked the movie. However, the blue haired girl every wish was finally touch Rachel and have sex with her. She put her hand on Rachel's thigh which was bare because of Rachel wore short pants. She started to gently rub it. Hopefully, these gentle touches will turn Rachel on. Rachel surprised Chloe with a sudden move. Rachel sat in Chloe's lap and they started to kiss each other. Rachel went for Chloe's neck, with one hand she rubbed Chloe's breast and with the other she was touching her hips and back under her shirt. She could feel scars on the blue haired girl's back. She must have a very wild sex with Dana before they broke up. Chloe was enjoying Rachel's kisses and she felt she became completely hard in her pants. Rachel felt Chloe's hard dick against their clothes. It was time to get out of them. Rachel took of her shirt and bra leaving her breast completely bare. Chloe started to massage one and the other she was kissing and gently biting Rachel's nipple. Rachel enjoyed it very much. She wanted to feel Chloe's naked body against her. Rachel helped Chloe to take off her shirt and bra. Rachel loved the view. Rachel stood up to take off her shirt jeans and panties, which was wet while Chloe did the same with her jeans and boxers, finally freeing her hard member. Rachel was surprised how big it was. She never thought Chloe is this big. Chloe took Rachel's hand and pulled her closer.

"Come on, Rach. Sit on it." Chloe whispered to Rachel.

Rachel decided it's time to tell Chloe the important fact.

"Chloe." Rachel said to get Chloe's attention who was jerking dick while waiting for Rachel to hop on.

"What, babe?" Chloe asked and didn't understand why are they still not fuck like rabbits.

"I'm a virgin." Rachel admitted to Chloe.

"Well, I can help on that. Just let me inside of you." Chloe said.

"I thought I was ready for this. However, after seeing your giant dick I'm not sure that I'm ready yet." Rachel said.

"It's not even giant, just normal size." Chloe said and was a bit surprised at the statement of Rachel. She thought the other girl was sexually active.

"Let's not argue about your size. The point is I'm not ready." Rachel hoping they can finish this conversation soon.

Chloe stood up from the couch with her dick standing proudly. Chloe kissed Rachel. Rachel kissed back and felt Chloe's dick touching her clit. It felt good. However, she still didn't feel ready to let Chloe inside her pussy.

"It feels good, huh. It's gonna be good. I will be gentle. You'll enjoy it." Chloe said and pushed tip of dick to Rachel's entrance feeling all the wetness.

Rachel immediately pushed Chloe away.

"I said no." Rachel said slightly angry with Chloe for not understanding her.

"Fine. But I thought we're gonna have sex." Chloe said.

"Are you only here for sex or do you actually want to be here with me?" Rachel asked and felt like Chloe only just wanted to use her body.

"Both. I just want you so badly. I thought you wanted the same." Chloe said.

"I'm really sorry. I thought I was ready." Rachel said putting on her clothes.

"Do you think at least you could take care of me?" Chloe asked pointing at her dick.

Rachel got closer to Chloe and kissed her with full on tongue. It astounded Chloe.

"How about I suck you off?" Rachel asked rubbing Chloe's hair.

"I could never say no to your offer." Chloe said.

Rachel never gave a blowjob before but she is up to it. Rachel gently pushed Chloe back at the couch so Chloe was sitting and waiting for Rachel to put her warm mouth around her dick. Chloe thought there was nothing better than being in a warm pussy. However, a blowjob is always okay for her. Rachel started pumping Chloe's cock. Then, she licked the tip of the cock and circled with her tongue. After she placed a few kisses on the balls. She slowly put Chloe's dick into her mouth, at least the quarter of it. She licked it, and then bounced her head.

"Fuck, you're so good!" Chloe said.

It gave Rachel confidence and knew she is doing it right. Well, she watched a couple of porn about blowjobs but doing it is completely other thing. Rachel could feel Chloe shivering.

Chloe wanted more of Rachel's mouth on her dick so she grabbed Rachel's hair and pushed gently down. Rachel could feel the tip of Chloe's dick at her throat. Rachel needed some air so she finished sucking Chloe while she took some breaths. At that time, she jerked Chloe's dick off.

"Oh God!" Chloe moaned. She loved Rachel's every touch. Rachel started to suck Chloe again. Chloe felt she was close to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum." Chloe warned Rachel.

Rachel always found it disgusting to swell someone's jizz. However, they were on their parents' couch so she didn't want to leave a mess. Anyway, Rachel decided she would swallow all of Chloe's cum. Soon, Chloe had her orgasms. She was moaning loudly and all of her cum went into Rachel's mouth. Rachel kept swallowing. Rachel didn't know why but she kinda liked it. Rachel cuddled with Chloe. The blue haired girl was out of breath.

"Was that you're first blowjob?" Chloe asked Rachel.

"Yes." Rachel answered.

"Are you sure? You were sucking like a pro." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Rachel said and was happy about she could satisfy the girl she liked.

Rachel was thinking about Chloe's scars on her back. Is she into wild sex this much?

"Chloe, I noticed the scars on your back. Did Dana do this?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, she did." Chloe lied since her thing with Victoria was a secret.

"Are you into rough sex?" Rachel asked.

"No. We just tried out what it feels like." Chloe answered. "Do you want me to return the favor?" Chloe asked Rachel.

"I'm so not ready for that too." Rachel answered.

Later, both of them were fully clothed and they finished the movie while cuddling. Chloe had a really good time and a secret relationship sounds exciting. In addition, she wants to be the taking Rachel's virginity. She could take Rachel as her girlfriend if Rachel wants it too.

"Rach, will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe asked the other girl.

Rachel was so happy to hear that question.

"Gladly!" Rachel answered and kissed Chloe passionately.

"I'm so happy for us." Chloe said.

"Wish we could be public about got relationship." Rachel said.

"Me too." Chloe said.

Dana was at the eye doctor. Her left eye hurt like a bitch. It was so irritating. She wanted to find out what causes it. The eye doctor's name was Dr. Chase, probably Victoria's dad. Dana was afraid of what is up with her eye. When the assistant called her in, she was very scared. The doctor examined her eye.

" Miss Ward, there is sperm in your eye. I wash it out properly for you and I warn you to watch out when you're do when you are doing sexually activities and never forget was your face, and eyes out properly to avoid these situations." Dr. Chase suggested.

Dana felt humiliated and was very surprised something like that happened to her. It must have happened on Sunday she had fun day with Chloe until their fight. Dana knew she is never gonna talk about it to anyone not even her closest friends. It would be terrible if the school were talking about it. Dana didn't even want to imagine it. Dr. Chase's assistant made a report and gave Dana a receipt for her eye.

After Chloe went home, she started to study when her phone buzzed. She got a message from Max Caulfield. It has been a while since they talked so Chloe was surprised. The message said: We're moving back to Arcadia Bay. See you soon! ;)

Chloe was happy about the message. She missed her best friend. She was looking forward to see Max again. Chloe wrote back: I can't wait!

This means Max Caulfield will be the part of Chloe's life again.

The afternoon Victoria went to visit her dad. She needed money to spend. She and Taylor planned a shopping trip and without money, it's impossible. The door was closed because they went out for a break. It was no problem for Victoria because she had a key. She knew she is gonna find some cash. Her dad always used his card but always had cash in his office. The girls went in and Victoria was looking for the money when she noticed something interesting on her dad's desk. The paper had Dana Ward name on it. Victoria and Taylor read the whole thing and they were laughing their asses off.

"I can't believe. That's so funny. Dana had sperm in her eye so that's why was it so red." Victoria said laughing.

"Someone kept a little Chloe after their breakup." Taylor said and found it very funny. "Probably that's why they broke up. Chloe shot her load into her eye." Taylor added.

The girls kept joking about Dana and the sperm. They agreed the whole school needs to know fun fact.

Rachel was overwhelmed with happiness because finally Chloe is hers. It was a bit embarrassing for her to stop Chloe from fucking her. God, her dick was so close to enter her vagina. In addition, the way it touched her clit was amazing. However, she doesn't feel as ready as she thought. However, the time will come. However, Rachel feels a bit guilty because she is kinda betraying her friend. However, she needs Chloe.

* * *

**There is gonna be Pricefield in next chapter **


	5. Chloe's first time

**Dear Readers,**

**Back with a new chapter, which is about Chloe having sex for the first time. Of course, it plays in the past.**

**Have fun reading it! ;) **

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion and fav/follow! :)**

**English is not my first langugage! **

**Love ya! **

* * *

Chloe is lying on her bad with her arm at the back of her head. She is watching the ceiling and thinking about Max Caulfield, her best friend. She will finally come back to her. Chloe hopes the girl never leaves her again. She never could forget about that girl. They practically did everything together until Max moved with her family in Seattle. Chloe and Max tasted the alcohol together first when they were younger. Of course, it was Chloe's idea. Max hated the taste of the alcohol. However, Chloe liked it. They went to for their concert together. They had a blast. That was the first time Chloe really got drunk. Max was beside her the whole time, never leaving drunken Chloe alone. When they arrived at the Price house and Chloe throw up at the living room, Joyce was furious. However, William calmed her down and knew next day he is gonna have a serious talk with Chloe. Therefore, the first concert went great. They become really close to each other. They were each other's first kiss. They said they would practice. They tasted each other's lips and both of them loved the feeling. They continued practicing every time when they were alone. The kisses turned into make out sessions. They were always touching each other's body. They practically wanted each other. When they were alone at home Saturday afternoon as the Price parents went on a date, they were having their usual make out session. Chloe passionately kissed Max's neck and felt her member grow hard. Chloe never had sex before yet. However, sex is on her mind a lot. She watched a lot of porn and she was jerking off at least twice a day. She wanted to be as ready as she can when the first time happened. Moreover, she didn't want blow her load too soon. Therefore, when she was jerking off she practiced to play long. Max was moaning under her. Chloe touched the other girl's breasts through the bra. Max felt Chloe's hardness and she felt she became wet for Chloe. They kissed each other on the lips. After the kiss, Chloe looked into Max's eye.

"Can I put my dick into you just a bit? I'd like to know how it feels. Aren't you curious?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I'm curious. However, I'm afraid it will hurt." Max answered.

"I'll be watching out for you. It won't take long. Just a bit to know the feeling." Chloe said.

"Okay but you have to wear a condom." Max said.

"I won't cum into you. I just put it in for a short time." Chloe said.

"I want us to be safe and if you don't wrap it up then you can't put it into me." Max said.

"Okay." Chloe said. Max could easily convince Chloe because Chloe really wanted to feel a pussy around her dick and this is her best chance. I'll come back in a sec. Chloe walked into her parents' room looking for condom. Chloe was looking through the room in a hurry. She wanted to find one as soon as possible. In one of the drawer, she found condom and even lube. She could use to make it more slippery. Chloe went back into her room and she found an already naked Max on her bed.

"I knew you would find one." Max said and wanted to show confidence. However, she was a bit scared.

Chloe took off clothes as quick as she could and crawled to the bed next to Max. Chloe touched Max's bare small breasts.

"Don't you want to touch my cock?" Chloe whispered and kissed Max's cheek.

Well, Max was a curious kid and she really felt the urge put her hand around Chloe's dick. So, her hand wrapped around it. Chloe loved the feeling of Max's hand around her cock. It was strange but great to feel someone else hand around herself.

"Give it few pumps." Chloe said.

Max did as Chloe told her. Chloe hissed and moaned by the feeling of it. Chloe had something else in her mind, as well.

"Would you put it into your mouth?" Chloe asked.

She watched a lot of porn and being sucked off seemed joyful.

"No. Let's not be too extreme here." Max said clearly she didn't desire to suck off Chloe's cock. First, she didn't have a clue how to perform a proper blowjob. Second, it seemed a bit disgusting for Max. "You can already put your dick inside of me. It should be enough." Max said.

"You're right. Sorry for wanting too much. I'm just curious." Chloe said knowing she really wanted too much from Max. "Can I lick your pussy?" Chloe asked.

"I think that's a yes if you really want it." Max said.

"Great." Chloe said.

Max lied down on the bed with legs being spread for Chloe. Chloe put her head between Max's legs and enjoyed the view of Max's pussy. Chloe started to lick it. She made circles with her tongue. Max liked the new feeling. She moaned in pleasure so Chloe knew she is doing well. She put Max's clit in her mouth and sucked on it.

"Jesus!" Max cried out in pleasure.

Chloe kept on pleasuring Max and she inserted one finger into Max's pussy. Max was so wet. Chloe licked the girl and pumped with one finger until the smaller girl had her first orgasm.

"Ahh, oh my God!" Max screamed as she came.

"Fuck, I'm good at pleasuring a girl." Chloe said to herself and was glad Max was through her first orgasm because of her. Chloe looked at her hard dick and pumped a few. She knew it's her time put it into Max's vagina. She opened the condom and wrapped it around her cock.

"Can I already put it in?" Chloe asked Max.

"Yeah, just slowly." Max answered and wanted to feel Chloe's cock inside herself even if it's gonna hurt a bit.

Chloe put some lube on the condom around her dick and hoped with so much wetness and lube it won't be hurtful for Max. Chloe took her dick into her hand and positioned herself to Max's entrance. She put in the tip then slowly pushed forward. She was already halfway in and stopped a bit because she wanted to be careful with Max. Chloe loved the tightness, which was hugging around her dick. It was warm and it was inviting to put more of her dick inside. Max was hurting a bit, as she wasn't used to a dick into her pussy. When Chloe pushed in fully, it was the most hurtful for Max. She grabbed Chloe by her shoulders and pulled her closer. They were face to face. Max holding on Chloe while the pain went away. Chloe found the feeling of a warm pussy around her cock amazing. She felt like never ever want to pull out. After the pain, Max got used to the feeling of a dick inside of her.

"Can I move a bit?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." Max answered as she actually started to like the feeling of Chloe being in her.

Chloe slowly moved in and out a few times. Actually, Chloe didn't want to stop because it felt so good.

"Don't stop!" Max moaned.

Chloe hit the right spots and it was so good for Max she didn't want Chloe to stop. Chloe was surprised to hear that but was very glad so she kept slowly and gently thrusting into the other girl.

"Harder!" Max said after a few minutes holding on Chloe.

Chloe made her thrust a bit forcefully and she picked up her pace a bit. Max was moaning and panting under her. Chloe was concentrating on every thrust. The warm pussy tightly hugging her did was the world's best feeling for her. Chloe felt she is close to her orgasm. However, she tried to hold it back so Max could have her orgasm first. Chloe was glad she practiced by jerking off. If she didn't she would have cum by now for sure. Chloe was sweating. She knew she must do the right things since Max seemed to enjoy sex very much. Finally, Max had her orgasm. She was shivering from the feeling but she loved every second of it. Chloe let herself cum, as well. Chloe thrusted a few, then she collapsed on Max and Max held her. Both of them were sighing. Finally, Chloe speak up.

"Did you like it?" Chloe asked hoping her performance was good enough for Max.

"I loved it." Max answered making Chloe happy.

Chloe pulled out of Max and took off the condom. She put it into the trash and lied down next to Max. The other girl pulled her closer so they could cuddle. Max kissed Chloe's cheek.

"I feel so empty without you inside of me." Max told to Chloe.

"I miss being inside of you." Chloe said to Max.

"Do you think we could do it some other time?" Max asked.

"Hell yes. I just need to buy some condoms. I don't want my parents notice that I stole theirs." Chloe answered.

After a couple days, Chloe was playing some video games when her father knocked on the door.

"Come in." Chloe said playing the video game.

William walked into Chloe's room and sat down on her bed.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" William asked.

"No." Chloe instantly said watching the screen of the TV.

"Are you sure about that?" William asked again.

Chloe knew she did something wrong unless her dad wouldn't ask the question twice.

"What have I done this time?" Chloe asked.

"You had sex." William answered.

Chloe was surprised. How the hell her dad knows about this? What if her mom knows too? She would be totally freaked out. Chloe decided it useless to deny it.

"How do you know that?" Chloe asked.

"There was one condom missing from the drawer and I accidentally found a used one in your bin when I emptied it. You should be thankful it wasn't your mother. She wouldn't approve you having sex and she would be freaked out." William said.

"Well, yeah. I'm thankful. Aren't you freaked out I'm having sex?" Chloe asked.

"I'm just surprised. I wasn't aware of that you're so interested in the topic by know. I think it's a bit early that why we didn't have a serious talk yet." William answered.

"Max and I both wanted it to happen and I think we didn't do anything wrong." Chloe said.

"So it was with Max. She's a nice girl. No, you didn't do anything wrong. Actually, it's good that you used protection. However, I still think it's too early at the age of fourteen. However, I know I cannot stop you. Anyway, be careful, I think your mom shouldn't know about this aspect to your life. Moreover, I have one more advice; you should always have condoms and always use it. First, I don't want us to be grandpa and mother at this young age. Second, it can prevent diseases." William gave advice to Chloe.

"I don't think Max has any diseases." Chloe said.

"I'm not talking about particularly Max. I'm talking about your future sex partners." William said.

"I won't have any other sex partners. Max and I are forever." Chloe said and she really meant it.

"Fine me with me, just never forget what I said, kid." William said and patted Chloe's shoulder.

Unfortunately, Max and her family moved into Seattle and Chloe lost his best friend and sex partner. They kept in touch for a while. Later, they just completely lost contact. Chloe found new sex partners; however, she never could find a friend like Max. Nevertheless, she is gonna come back. Chloe is so excited about it. She cannot wait to see her friend face with those cute freckles. Chloe wonders if Max didn't move to Seattle maybe they would be a couple for years now. Does Max have someone significant in her life? Does she love her the same way when she left? There's so much going on Chloe's head and she can get all the answers when Max comes back and hopefully stays forever.


	6. Gossips became Facts

**My dear Readers,**

**I hope you had a nice week and will have a wonderful weekend! :)**

**Anyway, I'm back with a brand new chapter. I hope you will like it or even love it! :D **

**Victoria is a mean bitch like usual. Simply love her! :)**

**Are you excited about Max coming back soon? Do you think she's in a relationship with someone in Seattle? Or will she come back single and try for Chloe? Tell me what you think or what would you like to see happen.**

**Review, fav/follow or PM me! Thanks! :D **

**Now let me write about something else.**

**If you like video games, especially Fortnite, I suggest you to search for KatyBentz Twitch channel. She's a very nice and fun person. She has awesome steams. Also, you can follow her on Twitter. Actually, she is the voice actor of Steph in Before the Storm, I tell you if maybe you didn't know.**

**English is not my first langugage! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

Victoria woke up with full of energy and excitement. After she have seen Dana's examine report, she went home with Taylor to print some funny posters, which they're going to post in school and they planned to send those posters to everybody in the school who has their number. Victoria knew it was gonna spread like fire. The whole school is gonna laugh on Dana. It's gonna be hilarious, Victoria thinks. At least people will shut up about her break up with Nathan. It is enough tiring to hear everybody talk about how they fight and how Victoria got dumped. At least, they don't know she slept with Chloe. Victoria has a feeling people wouldn't shut up about it if they knew. Victoria didn't regret having sex with Chloe because it was the most amazing fuck of her life but she thinks Chloe is under her league so it's better to keep it a secret. She is still lightly sore because of that night. Well, Victoria told Taylor but she's the only one who knows about it. Hopefully, she can keep her mouth shut. Victoria called Taylor.

"I have all the prints. Let's decorate the school halls." Victoria says.

"Let's go!" Taylor said.

Victoria drove to the school with Taylor. Taylor and Victoria took off their sunglasses after getting out from Victoria's Porsche. They were at the school earlier and started the work. They were careful. They didn't want to get busted or anything like that. Victoria was eager to post the around the school hallway. They even posted the restrooms.

When Dana woke up, she looked at the mirror. Her eye was better a bit. It was worth to go to the doctor. However, it felt very embarrassing. Anyway, she hopes it heals soon because she had enough of looking like an idiot with the red eye. People were already talking about her breakup with Chloe; she didn't want people talk about her red eye or even ask about it. She misses Chloe. They relationship seemed like a fairytale for Dana. However, nothing in this world lasts forever. In addition, Chloe become a selfish jerk. She used to be a caring girlfriend who respected her and looked out for her needs too. Why did she have to change? Maybe Chloe noticed there are many girls who would sleep with her.

Dana got ready for school and left.

Chloe was sleeping deeply when the clock alarm woke her up. She wanted to sleep but she has to go to school. Her grades are good and she is gonna have an important Chemistry test today so she can't ditch school. She could tell about Rachel and hers chemistry. It works pretty well. Chloe yawned and stretched her body. She noticed the tent in her boxers. She went to have a shower and jerk off. Her thoughts were about her first time with Max and Rachel blowing her. She was pumping her shaft hard. She wishes Rachel would be here with her so she could suck her dick now. However, it would be better if Rachel would let her dick be inside her warm and probably tight pussy. Chloe finally let out her load.

Her dad already went for work so she was with her mom alone. She cooked her bacon and eggs for Chloe and she sat sown to the table with Chloe.

"It was a long time we had a girly talk." Joyce said.

"Because there's nothing really to talk about." Chloe said and knew very well that it was about her love life and future plans.

"Are you really through with Dana?" Joyce asked.

"We wanted so save the relationship but we didn't really could. We realized there's something we have to let go so we broke up." Chloe explained to her mother.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Joyce said.

"We just didn't click. But, I started to see another girl." Chloe says.

"Glad to know you moved on. Who is the lucky girl?" Joyce asked.

"Rachel Amber." Chloe answers knowing her mother wouldn't talk about it to anyone.

"I heard she's a nice girl. When can I meet her?" Joyce asked.

"For now, it's kinda a secret because we're afraid of hurting Dana's feelings." Chloe answered.

"You should be honest with Dana, if you ever loved her. She deserves it. It's gonna hurt for her despite the time you tell her. There won't be a perfect time. She has to move on too." Joyce said.

"Thanks, mom. But we broke up like two days ago." Chloe said.

"Are you sure you're over Dana?" Joyce asked.

"Yes." Chloe answered.

"I mean she was your first girlfriend. She probably means a lot to you." Joyce said.

"She means a lot. That's why I don't wanna hurt her." Chloe said.

"You have a good heart." Joyce says and feels proud of Chloe.

"Thanks." Chloe said wishing the conversation soon ends.

"Chloe, you are my little girl. It's hard for me to see you grow up and accept you are a young woman. And I think it's time to talk about sex." Joyce said and Chloe almost choked on her food.

"What's there to talk about?" Chloe asked.

"You have to know it's completely natural and it's important to do it with someone you love, being intimate with someone is a big deal. I'm not stupid. Probably, at this age you think about sex. However, it's important to always use protection." Joyce said.

"Well, thanks, mom. I'll keep it in my head." Chloe said.

It means her mom really doesn't have a clue her daughter is very much sexually active for a few years. Chloe didn't want to talk about sex with mom and dad. She knows everything about sex. She did it more than a few times.

Chloe doesn't have an idea why her mom says being intimate with someone is a big deal. Just a few days ago, she fucked Victoria and it wasn't big deal, even feelings wasn't involved. Anyway, she had a pretty good time then.

"Anyway, I have good news for you; Max and her family is moving back to Arcadia Bay." Joyce said.

"I knew it. Max messaged me." Chloe said.

"But I'm sure you didn't know she's gonna stay with us for a few days so she can start school as soon as possible. Her parents has to stay there yet." Joyce said.

"That is really great news!" Chloe said and she is extremely.

Chloe is thinking about they could start where they just left of their things. However, Chloe has a girlfriend and she never thought about cheating. She never cheated on Dana, as well. Nevertheless, it's Max and if she want to be with her, she needs to breakup with Rachel. Anyway, Chloe decided to live for the moment and for now she is gonna enjoy Rachel's sweet kisses in an exciting secret relationship.

After Chloe said goodbye to her mom, she skateboarded to school as she stepped in the hallway Chloe saw people looking at posters. They were smiling and laughing. Chloe looked at the posters and noticed that Dana's face was on the posters covered in semen and something stupid was written on them like "Full Price in the eye" or "Price shot in the eye" or "Price for the eyes". What's going on here? Chloe started to get angry. She wanted to find the person who did it and kill them. However, before she started searching for the evil fucker, she wanted to find Dana. She must have been broken about this. Maybe she needs comfort. Chloe called Dana, as she couldn't find her anywhere.

"Are you happy, Price?" Dana asked in a bittersweet voice.

"No. I'm not! Where are you?" Chloe asked.

"At Samuel's, than janitor room. I wanted to be alone." Dana answered.

"I'll be there in a minute." Chloe says and runs to the janitor's room, where she finds Dana with puffy eyes from crying.

Dana slaps Chloe on the cheek when she steps in.

"Why did you do it to me?" Dana asks Chloe.

"What? It wasn't me. The posters all around, I swear that wasn't me! I never would do something like that to you." Chloe says.

"Are you sure it's not your revenge because of our break up?" Dana asked.

She didn't want to believe Chloe did it but she doesn't have any enemies at school. The only person who could be angry with her is Chloe. That's why she accused her.

"Yes. I don't wanna hurt you!" Chloe said and hugged Dana who burst out in tears.

"I'm sorry for thinking bad about you, Chloe." Dana said hoping for earn a forgiveness.

"It's okay. It must be hard for you now after this joke on you about my sperm in your eye." Chloe said still hugging and comforting the other girl.

"You really blow it into my eye." Dana explained and they pulled apart.

"That's why your eye is so red?" Chloe asked.

"Yes and from crying too. I was at the eye doctor yesterday. Mr. Chase examined it. He said it was sperm so I thought might know you shot it in my eye accidentally. That's why I thought it was you." Dana explained.

"Dr. Chase? Interesting!" Chloe said while being sure that Victoria's hands are in this, sick joke about her and Dana.

"Do you think Victoria did it?" Danas asked putting the puzzle pieces together in her head.

"I think so but let me handle it, please!" Chloe said gently touched Dana's cheek.

"Thanks. You're a real hero." Dana said and kissed Chloe's cheek where she slapped her earlier.

"Let the hero get in action before class starts. Oh, and if someone hurts you over the posters, tell me, I punch them in the face." Chloe said and Dana kissed Chloe on the lips.

Chloe pulled away knowing it's wrong to kiss somebody else when she's with Rachel.

"What's wrong?" Dana asked who thought she and Chloe could maybe start over because in this moment she feels like falling into Chloe again.

"I can't. I'm seeing somebody." Chloe said and before Dana could ask any further questions, Chloe disappeared.

Chloe went straight to find Victoria Chase. Of course, the blonde haired girl was with her minion's company, Taylor. Chloe rushed to them.

"Hey, Victoria! We need to talk!" Chloe raised her voice.

"I don't think so, loser." Victoria said and turned her back to Chloe.

The blue haired girl grabbed Victoria's arm and turned the girl, so they were face to face. Taylor was shocked by the sudden move.

"Listen to me, Victoria! I know it was you! You decorated the school with those stupid posters. Get them off as quick as possible." Chloe said while being angry.

"You don't have proof and it's funny as hell." Victoria said.

Taylor listened to the conversation.

"Maybe not. Nevertheless, how funny would that be if tomorrow you would be the poster-child? If I remember well I shot my full load into your pussy. Do you want the school to know about that? That you fucked with a so called loser?" Chloe tried to convince Victoria.

"Fine. I'll get them down." Victoria asked and by now she was clearly annoyed by Chloe

"That's what I wanted to hear." Chloe said and left Victoria and Taylor alone.

"I hate Chloe!" Victoria said to Taylor.

"Then why did you let her fuck you?" Taylor asked.

"I was drunk and sad." Victoria answered.

"I'd be happy if she slept with me. She's such a cutie." Taylor admitted.

"Well, she's not cutie, she's a loser and I don't want people to know that I slept with her. I hope you didn't tell anybody my secret." Victoria said.

"Just Courtney but she can keep a secret." Taylor said.

"I hope so!" Victoria said while being slightly angry with Taylor for telling her secret.

Victoria likes Taylor but she's so dumb sometimes. Victoria hopes her secret stays a secret.

Chloe calls Dana and tells her she handled the things with Victoria, so she doesn't have to worry anymore. Dana says thanks to Chloe. When Chloe ends the call, Rachel is appearing in front of Chloe.

"Where were you? I was searching for you." Rachel said.

"I was with Dana trying to cheer her up because of those posters." Chloe answered.

"It's horrible someone is doing that to her and to you." Rachel said.

"I've already fixed the problem. It's just question of time till they all disappear." Chloe said.

"Do you think we could secretly meet between classes in the washroom?" Rachel asks while wanting Chloe's lips on hers.

"That's a great idea!" Chloe said wanting the same. She has to admit she is not madly in love with Rachel, but very much attracted to her.

In addition, the bell rings, so they go to their classes.

After the first period, Chloe rushes to the restroom and about one minute later, Rachel appears and pulls Chloe in a stall and she closes it. Rachel and Chloe lock their lips and kissing heavily while touching each other's body.

"I missed you!" Rachel said between the kisses.

"I missed you too!" Chloe said kissing with all the passion she has.

Meanwhile, Victoria decided it's time to keep her promise to Chloe and take off those posters. However, she didn't want anybody to get to know it was her who posted it. Victoria started to protest that is how disgusting someone tries to humiliate their classmate and they cannot let it happen because in this school they are one unit. She started to tear them off and the other students agreed. Victoria was glad that she could convince the others and nobody has a clue besides Chloe that it was her who posted out the school. Now, she doesn't have to worry about that Chloe will tell everybody about their one–night stand.

Chloe and Rachel's kissing session was getting more and more heated as Chloe's hand was under Rachel's shirt touching her bare hips and back. Rachel wanted so tear apart Chloe's shirt but they were at school and Chloe had classes to attend to. The girls knew they had to finish their hot session because soon it's time for their next class.

"How about the same routine between classes?" Chloe asked kissing Rachel's neck.

"Sounds perfect!" Rachel answered enjoying Chloe's sweet last kisses. Nobody was in the restroom so they could leave it together.

Chloe was glad to see that all of those fucking posters were gone. At least, Victoria kept her promise.

"See you soon!" Rachel said and left for her class. Chloe did the same.

Chloe had an exam, which she was acing. She barely could wait for the next break time. She wanted to feel Rachel's lips again. Chloe hoped Rachel spreads her legs soon because Chloe didn't want to jack off regularly. She did that enough when she was younger. Chloe wants to have sex regularly instead.

Rachel is extremely happy her girlfriend is Chloe. She loves her very much, loves the kisses and touches of her. However, she is still not sure about the sex thing. Perhaps, Chloe is gonna wait for her. Rachel thinks about sex and sometimes she even wants to feel how it is but she's afraid and not ready for Chloe's dick yet.

Dana's jaw dropped when she saw that all of the posters were gone. She felt so thankful to Chloe. When Chloe hurries out from class, Dana suddenly hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you!" Dana said still hugging Chloe who was first surprised but then she hugged back.

Rachel noticed that Chloe didn't rushed to the restroom instead she was hugging Dana, so she walked to the girls.

"Hey, what's up with you two hugging?" Rachel asked and she sounded jealous.

The two girls pulled apart."She just thanked me for getting those posters out of reach." Chloe instantly answered knowing her girlfriend was jealous as hell.

"She's so cute." Dana said when suddenly Nathan rushed to them and punched Chloe in the face.

Chloe fell on the floor and the two others girls stand there shocked. Chloe was in pain but managed to stand up slowly.

"What's your problem, idiot?' Chloe asked.

"You fucked my girlfriend!" Nathan shouted.

Rachel and Dana didn't understand what was going on. Both of them were listening.

"She wasn't even your girlfriend when I fucked her." Chloe said.

"Don't you ever dare to touch her again or I'll kill you." Nathan threatened Chloe.

"You're just jealous because you were never able to fuck her properly." Chloe said.

Nathan wanted to punch Chloe again in the face but Chloe moved out of the way and Nathan punched the locker instead.

"Fuck!" Nathan yelled and walked away with a mad pain in his hand.

Chloe was proud of herself and grinned.

"What was he talking about?" Dana asked. "Did you cheat on me with Victoria?" Dana asked again.

"No, it was after we broke up." Chloe answered.

Rachel couldn't bear it anymore, she had to say something.

"So, did you cheat on me?" Rachel asked.

"No, it was after Dana and before you." Chloe answered to Rachel.

Dana stood there thinking about what she just heard.

"Are you together?" Dana asked in disbelief. "I can't believe you did it to me. My ex and so called friend betrayed me!" You're disgusting!" Dana shouted and walked away in hurry.

"Dana, let us explain" Chloe yelled after Dana but it didn't stop her.

"I can't believe you slept with Victoria. I thought you hated her." Rachel said.

"I do really hate her. We were drunk and practically we just used each other's body." Chloe said.

"I need to think." Rachel said slightly brushing Chloe's side while leaving her alone.

There were a bunch of people in the hallway; some may even heard what happened. However, Chloe felt very alone in this moment and she wished Max would be here.


	7. The Breakup

**My loyal and great Readers!**

**Back with a new chapter! :) **

**Just a little bit of Max yet over messages :) She's gonna appear soon! :D **

**You'll get the answer of if Max has an insignificant one in her life. **

**Also, do you think there's some chance for Chloe and Rachel?**

**Why do you think Victoria is so worried that Nathan knows she slept with Chloe?**

**Have a great time reading it! :)**

**Don't forget Fav/Follow and Review! :)**

* * *

It was a boring night for Chloe. She was at home sitting on her bed looking at pictures of Max and herself and Dana and herself. Today, Chloe had one hell of a day. She is depressed over losing Dana's kindness and the love of Rachel. Nathan showed up and ruined both for Chloe. For now, she is angry with Victoria. She was supposed to keep it a secret. It's for sure Chloe didn't spread the news. Chloe had to call Victoria to get know why would Victoria do this.

"Hey Victoria. Did you tell anybody we slept with each other?" Chloe asked.

"Don't disturb me with your stupid questions, Price. I only told Taylor and she told only Courtney but that's all." Victoria answered.

"Are you sure about that? Because Nathan punched me in the face for fucking you." Chloe said.

"Nathan knows?" Victoria asked. Chloe could hear she was very worried about the fact.

"Thanks for telling me!" Victoria said and hung up on Chloe.

Chloe always suspected Victoria and Taylor weren't so smart, now she is sure they're stupid as fuck. Chloe's phone beeped. The blue haired girl looked at it. It was from Max. She opened it and read that Max is coming tomorrow. Finally, Chloe got some good news after she had a devastating day.

"Can't wait to see you again, especially that you'll be with us." Chloe replied.

"Since we moved it was my wish to come back." Max replied.'

Chloe had to admit she was interested in Max more than in a friendly way. If Max is free, Chloe definitely wants to be with her, especially now, because she just lost Rachel. How should Chloe ask if Max has a special someone without revealing her intentions?

"How's life in Seattle? Do you have many lovers there? " Chloe wrote.

She hoped it was a friendly enough question.

"Seattle is good but with you it would be better. I don't have lovers, I have just one." Max replied.

When Chloe saw the message, she dropped the phone on her bed and lied down. She cannot believe the amount of loss she has today. On the positive side, she still has Max's friendship. Therefore, she can't have sex Max anymore. That's devastating to Chloe. It means Chloe needs Rachel as her girlfriend. First, she wants to tell Max she has a special one in her life too. Second, she doesn't want to be lonely.

"Congrats on that, Max!" Chloe replied and felt her duty is to support Max's relationship as a friend.

"Thanks." Max instantly replied to her friend. "How's your love life?" Max added.

"I'm just gonna get back my girl." Chloe wrote.

"Good luck!" Max wrote.

"Thanks! I'm gonna go right now." Chloe sent her last message. She put on her jacket and crawled out the window. She hoped very much her parents wouldn't notice she is gone.

Chloe was standing outside the Amber house not being sure she's doing the right here. Maybe she shouldn't disturb Rachel and just go away. Nevertheless, they had a nice relationship going on. Chloe wants fight for it; especially that she doesn't stand a chance with Max anymore. The blue haired girl is wondering how she should get in Rachel's room. She won't ring or knock for sure because it's very late and doesn't want to wake up the Amber parents. She could throw small rocks to her window but really small one because Chloe doesn't plan to break the window or she could crawl up and knock. Chloe chooses the second one because she definitely wants to see Rachel's face. It's easy for Chloe. She is used to this as she does it often. Chloe knows she is at the right window. She can see Rachel sleeping. Chloe feels sorry for waking up the girl but she has to talk to her now. So, Chloe knocks on the window loud because she doesn't want to spend more minutes here. The blue haired girl sees Rachel is wakening by the sound. Chloe knocks again. Rachel looks at the direct of the window. She sees Chloe and without a doubt, she lets her in. Chloe crawls into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. She was clearly shocked and surprised by the visit of Chloe.

"I came to earn your forgiveness." Chloe said taking Rachel's hand in hers.

Rachel looked at Chloe with wide eyes.

"I know I did a mistake with sleeping with Victoria but that was before us happened. I know Victoria is an ugly human being and it bothers you that I slept with her. Nevertheless, I so regretted. Please, forgive me. I need you. Remember the morning, our kisses. We're fantastic together." Chloe said and kissed Rachel's hand.

Rachel was confused at this point. She did not want to forgive Chloe for sleeping with Victoria. She knows it very well it happened before they were together but still the fact she practically was inside that horrible bitch. It's disgusting and Rachel wants to forget that very much because it makes her vomit. However, Chloe Price is in front of her asking for her forgiveness and kissing her hand. Rachel feels for the first time now that Chloe likes her and not using her after her break up with Dana.

"Well, I don't know. I think I need to get over the fact that you slept with Victoria." Rachel said.

"Is this means am I forgiven?" Chloe asks.

"Practically yes, just give me time." Rachel said.

"Can I sleep here? I'm really tired to go home." Chloe said.

"I don't know if we should sleep together." Rachel said.

"I really meant only sleeping. I won't try any funny business, I swear." Chloe said and she really meant it.

"Fine." Rachel said and hoped Chloe would keep her promise because if not, she's gonna break up with her here and now for forever.

"Thank you!" Chloe said and took of her shoes, socks, shirt and pant. Chloe stayed in her bra and boxers.

Rachel could not look at her boxers which covered Chloe's big dick. In addition, Rachel looked at her perfect seized and shaped boobs. It meant too much of temptation.

"Can we go to bed?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." Rachel said and both of them got under the cover. Both of them lied while watching each other. "That stupid Nathan left you with a black-eye. Rachel said caressing the black eye.

"No big deal." Chloe said.

Rachel pulled herself closer to Chloe and lied down on the other's girl chest. She was listening to Chloe's heartbeats while Chloe put her arms around the other girl. Before Chloe passed out, she kissed Rachel's head. They lied peacefully in each other's arms.

The weak lights of sun shined to the sleeping couple. They were still tangled in each other. Chloe was the first one to get up. Rachel's arm was hugging her. Chloe noticed she woke up with morning wood. She wants to use the bathroom for jacking off possibly without waking Rachel up. Chloe lightly and carefully wanted to put Rachel's arm away so she can get up. The missing went great. Rachel didn't wake up. Chloe went into the bathroom with some tissues and got her dick out of her boxers. She put her hand around it and slowly started to move the shaft up and down. Chloe moaned as she was thinking about Rachel's blowjob. That was perfect. Those full lips are massaging her member. The feeling of when Rachel caressed her with her tongue. Chloe wishes Rachel would suck her off again but she promised no funny business to the girl. Chloe's hand move became faster and bit harder as pre-cum was already dripping out of her dick.

"Fuck!" Chloe is panting in pleasure and after a few pumps, she feels really close to cum. She takes two tissues in her hand and lets out all of load into them. She definitely didn't want to leave a mess here for Rachel. Chloe stuffs her dick inside her boxers and throws her tissues in the trash. After she walks back to Rachel's room. The beautiful girl is still sleeping. Chloe looks at the clock. They have to get up soon if they want to go to school. Chloe thinks about waking Rachel with her sweet kisses. Chloe kisses Rachel on the cheek then puts light kisses on her neck. Rachel is awakening already and she enjoys Chloe's kisses.

"I wish every morning would start like this." Rachel said.

"Me too." Chloe said and kissed Rachel with passion.

Their kiss became fulfilled with love and lust. Rachel was the one stopping the kiss before they go too far and get late for school. Rachel lightly pushes Chloe away.

"We have school today." Rachel said. "And you promised no sex!" Rachel added.

"Fine." Chloe said and put on her clothes when her phone ringed. Rachel started to get ready for school.

Chloe looked at her screen. It was her mom. She picked up but knew she wouldn't get nice words.

"Chloe! Where are you?!" Joyce shouted at the phone.

"In my girlfriend's house." Chloe told the truth to her mother. She can take the consequences.

"Why didn't you tell us you're spending the night somewhere else?!" Joyce was still angry and yelled.

"It was just a sudden idea. I didn't want to wake you." Chloe answered.

"Fine but tell me, Chloe Price you used protection!" Joyce suggested Chloe had sexual activity.

"Mom! It's private!" Chloe said and really wanted to keep her sex life private.

"Chloe, I told you protection is important." Joyce said in a calmer voice.

"I know, mom. You don't have to worry." Chloe said.

"When you come home, we're gonna talk about house rules." Joyce said.

"That's just great!" Chloe said. She finds her mom very annoying this morning so she says goodbye.

"So, your mom thinks we're having sex?" Rachel asked putting on her mascara.

"Yes and wanna lecture me about house rules." Chloe said.

"Sucks." Rachel said.

"I know someone who should suck too." Chloe said.

"Can't you forget about my wonderful mouth? Rachel asked.

"Never. You can do wonders with it." Chloe said. "How about you suck me off after school? Or at the school?" Chloe asked hoping she can have some sexual activities later with Rachel.

"You mean in front of the class?" Rachel joked.

At least, they would see some quality porn." Chloe joked back.

"Chloe, let's be real for now. We can't have any interactions at school. I don't want to hurt Dana more." Rachel said in a serious tone.

"Fuck Dana! She already knows we're together. Why should we hide it? She'll live." Chloe didn't agree with Rachel.

"Dana is a good friend of mine. I want her friendship back. I realized I was a selfish bitch and I want to show her I worth enough to be her friend. I don't think she has a problem us together. It's just the way we did it. We really betrayed her." Rachel explained to Chloe.

"Well, I say fuck Dana! Yesterday, I helped her to get those stupid posters off and she hates me now." Chloe complained.

"Well, she has her reasons. We get together behind her back and you fucked Victoria, which is still disgusting and I barely can believe it happened." Rachel said.

"Dana broke up with me. I could fuck whomever I wanted to. Dana can't let me stop show off my love for you at school." Chloe said.

"But I can and I will. I admit I wanted to be the one who you fuck that night. However, I'm starting to be glad I never let you fuck me. You're insensitive and you talk about Dana like trash. It's a bit much to me." Rachel said thinking about Chloe's words. She really doesn't respect Dana at any way. Chloe sounds selfish and mean. That's not really appealing to Rachel.

"I'm just saying the truth and I thought you forgave me for Victoria." Chloe said.

"No, you were just on path on my forgiveness. Nevertheless, I have to think it through, so please go." Rachel said with teary eyes.

"What? You're dumping me?" Chloe asked.

"Well, yes! I thought you were something that you're not." Rachel said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"You act like an asshole! You don't care about anyone's feelings but yours." Rachel said.

"I crawled up here for you in the middle of the night. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Chloe asked not really understanding what Rachel means is.

"That was a nice gesture but it's not enough." Rachel said really wanting Chloe to go because she cannot bear this conversation anymore. "Go, please!" Rachel said raising her voice.

Chloe didn't understand anything of what's going on but she had enough of it so she crawled down through the window. She was angry with Rachel. She acted like fucking bitch. Why did she forgive her last night when she dumped her in the morning? Why can't Rachel accept she fucking doesn't care about Dana anymore. Chloe just wanted to be public and proud of her girlfriend. Now, it's sure nobody would suck her dick.

Rachel was leaning against her bed while crying. She felt shameful because it took so much time to realize how much of a scumbag Chloe is. Rachel called Dana.

"Dana, I'm so sorry! I need you." Rachel said crying.

"What did that idiot do this time?" Dana asked. She is still angry because Rachel and Chloe betrayed her. However, she can tell Rachel really needs her now so she doesn't ends the call.

"I just broke up with her. She acted like dick; she was selfish and said bad things about you. It's like she is not even the person I fell in love with." Rachel said.

"She was always like this. She doesn't like anyone but herself and her dick. However, it's just got worse with her since she noticed girls want her and she could get anybody." Dana said.

Dana is not even angry with Rachel anymore, just feels very sorry about her situation. She never thought Chloe's behaviour would hurt Rachel like this. Chloe could be a better person if she wasn't be so selfish.

"Actually, I'm glad I didn't sleep with her. She wouldn't do it for love. I would have been just the next girl she banged." Rachel said in an extremely disappointed tone.

Rachel was broken for not realizing how much of a scumbag earlier. For example, the time before she completely fell in love with her. When Rachel was only looking from further distance, Chloe seemed very cool and great. However, the real behaviour of Chloe didn't impressed Rachel. Nevertheless, she still loves her. There's a conflict in Rachel. She doesn't know if the best is to cut off any interactions with Chloe or just a temporarily break while letting Chloe change for good, if that's possible. For sure, Rachel is torn and she needs her friend, Dana.

"Rach, we meet at school! Heads up, girl!" Dana said trying to comfort the other girl.

"I try." Rachel said and ended the call.

She felt very thankful for a friend like Dana. Rachel feels Dana should have just sent her into hell for she and Chloe betrayed her. However, she is an understanding friend. She truly deserves an award for this.

Chloe was angry for what just happened. She felt like she could smash a door but a trash come into her way so she kicked in it. The trash dumped on the floor just like Chloe's ass when Rachel broke up with her.

"Stupid bitch!" Chloe said about Rachel. Chloe just made an effort for not losing Rachel and everything seemed good until they talked about Dana. Rachel should have understood Chloe doesn't care about Dana and her feelings. Hell, she doesn't even care if Dana never speaks to her again. After losing her chances with Max because she is dating someone, Rachel become her first priority. However, she just breaks up with her completely unexpectedly. Well, Chloe thinks Rachel is gonna regret her decision when she is gonna see her with other girls who is having fun with her.

Rachel arrived at school. She is walking to Dana's locker to find the girl. For Rachel's luck, Dana is there. Rachel does not say a word just hugs Dana and starts to cry again.

Dana never knew Rachel could be this broken. She always seemed so strong and confident about anything. Dana just knows understand fully that Rachel was truly in love with Chloe, it wasn't just some crush. There were real feelings inside Rachel's heart and soul. She felt very sorry for the girl. She wished she could take her pain away. However, she cannot get over own pain she feels since she left Chloe. That blue haired idiot knows to make girls fall into her.

"It's gonna be okay." Dana said.

"I hope so." Rachel said.

Chloe was outside still being angry with Rachel. She cannot believe this happened to her. Why did she dump her? Why she cares about what she says about Dana? Why she cares about anyone but them? Chloe had enough of relationships. She wanted to try with Max but she moved away. When she comes back finally, she is seeing somebody else. Then she tried with Dana. She is a sexy girl and a good fuck but those fucking condoms she insisted to. Chloe thought at the end of their relationship that Dana is just a stupid bitch still lovable, anyway. Then Rachel came into the picture. She thought that girl loved her despite her mistakes and behaviour. Well, it seems she was wrong. She just needs someone to fuck without feeling and emotions. For example, her night with Victoria went pretty well. Chloe is sure she can get a girl like that who is only in for sex. In that moment, Taylor showed up in front of Chloe.

"Hi Chloe! What's up?" Taylor asked while having a charming smile on her face.

"Hi Tay, just relationship problems. I hate problems and relationships too. They make everything complicated. I'm thinking about a sex relationship." Chloe answered.

Taylor leaned close to Chloe's ear.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Taylor whispered into Chloe's ear brushing lightly her lips against it.

"When?" Chloe whispered to Taylor. Their faces just a few inches away.

"How about we start now? " Taylor suggested.

Taylor always wanted Chloe's attention. However, she never got it. It was always someone who stole Chloe away from her. Maybe this time Chloe can be all hers. Taylor liked to have fun. This sex relationship with Chloe seemed very much fun. That's what she needed now because she had hard time with her mom's surgery. Taylor was there for her mother and there was Victoria who supported her. Taylor didn't really talk about her mother's condition because if she would talk, she would cry and she doesn't want others to see her weak. So having fun with Chloe thing was very inviting for her.

Chloe nodded and already was semi-hard of thinking fucking Taylor. Chloe took Taylor's hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

Rachel and Dana saw the two other girls and they exactly knew what was going on.

"Well, it was easy for her to move on." Rachel said.

"She is just going after her dick. Hopefully, she will come to her senses in time because I know she's a good person deep in her heart." Dana said feeling sad that about the whole situation.

* * *

**Bonus questions:**

**Who do you think is the person Max got together in Seattle?**

**Do you think Rachel made the right choice with letting go Chloe even if she loves her?**

**What about Taylor and Chloe?**

**Tell me your thoughts! :)**


	8. Done with Relationships

**My Dear Readers!**

**Here's the new chapter of Arcadia Bay Youth. **

**Our Chloe is so done with relationships. Do you think it will change? Or she stays forever this way? **

**More questions at the end of chapter! ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, as well! **

**Tell me your opinion about it. Fav and Follow, please!**

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Also, I still suggest you to follow KatyBentz on twitter and watch her streams on twitch. Her gameplays are fun to watch. **

**Anyway, you can follow me on twitter if you want to: find me as benet_dart.**

**Have a nice day, lovelies! :D**

Chloe led Taylor into the bathroom but there were some people so they had to wait until it's empty to do start their fun with each other. The bell rang and the other students went to their classes leaving Taylor and Chloe alone in the bathroom. They couldn't wait to get in action with each other. Taylor kissed Chloe on the lips while caressing Chloe's hair. Chloe had her arms around Taylor's waist until Taylor pushed Chloe to the wall. Taylor stuck Chloe's hand on the wall with their own and started do kiss Chloe's neck. First, Taylor placed light kisses on the other girl's neck. Later, she started do bit Chloe's neck to mark her because finally she is hers and wants everybody to see it. Taylor pulled Chloe in one of stalls and closed it. Chloe loved Taylor's every kiss and touch. Chloe thought Taylor is well experienced because everything she did was perfect. Taylor took off Chloe's shirt. The blonde haired girl took off the Chloe's bra since she wanted to taste Chloe's nice round breasts. Taylor kissed Chloe's breasts and started do suck on her nipple while the blonde haired girl palmed Chloe's dick through her jeans. She could feel that Chloe was rock hard. Taylor loved that it was all because of her and it's gonna be all hers soon. Taylor felt herself getting wetter with each moment. Chloe had enough of the foreplay. She turned them around so now Chloe was pushing Taylor to the wall. Chloe didn't waist her time. She quickly undid her belt and pulled down her zipper. She pulled down her jeans and boxers just enough to free her hard member. Then she went for Taylor's panties. Fortunately, Taylor was wearing a skirt and Chloe didn't have to deal with pants. Chloe rose one of Taylor's legs to give her cock a better access to Taylor's entrance. Chloe teased Taylor's clit with brushing the head of her cock.

"Fuck me already!" Taylor said.

She is very impatient. She wants to feel Chloe's dick inside of her. Chloe did as Taylor told her. She slipped her dick inside of Taylor's warm and hot pussy. Chloe enjoyed every second of entering inside Taylor. When she was finally fully inside she kissed Taylor passionately. The blonde haired girl put her arms around Chloe's shoulders to pull her closer. Chloe started move inside and out. She started in a fast rhythm. She didn't really want being care for the other girl, just fuck until they come.

"Harder, Chloe!" Taylor commanded putting her hands on Chloe's ass.

Chloe was already fucking Taylor hard. However, if Taylor wanted it to be harder, then she will give her what she wants. Chloe started pounding into Taylor like a jackhammer. Taylor moaned loud from the sensation. Chloe buried her head into Taylor's neck. She was sweaty and enjoyed fucking Taylor senseless.

"Ah, fuck yeah!" Chloe said and rose a bit on Taylor's leg so she could get deeper.

Taylor was kissing Chloe's shoulder when the blue haired girl reached a deep point in Taylor's pussy. She made her grip harder on Chloe's ass while screaming in pleasure and bit Chloe's shoulder. Chloe knew that's gonna leave a big mark. However, Chloe didn't care about anything else in this moment just to feel every inch of Taylor's pussy.

"God! Keep going! I'm close!" Taylor moaned into Chloe's ear.

Chloe didn't plan to stop, especially she felt her own orgasm building up. After a few pumps, Taylor had her orgasm.

"Ah, Chloe!" Taylor yelled in pleasure and dug her nails into Chloe's hips.

"Fuck!" Chloe screamed because of the pain Taylor caused her with her nails but still kept fucking Taylor. After a few moments, Chloe released her load into Taylor. They shivered as both come down from their high.

"That was fantastic!" Chloe said letting go of Taylor's leg.

Taylor was still hung on Chloe because her legs were weak and shaken after orgasm.

"Yeah." Taylor whispered into Chloe's ear breathless.

After a few moments, Chloe let go of Taylor and pulled out her dick from Taylor's pussy. It was dripping with her own and Taylor's juices. Chloe put it back into her boxers and put on the rest of her clothes. Taylor pulled back her panties and fixed her skirt. Chloe opened the door. Taylor was the first who left the stall. She walked to the mirror to fix her hair and make up. Chloe was about to leave the bathroom when Taylor suddenly appeared in front of Chloe and kissed her with tongue.

"I hope there'll be a next time soon." Taylor whispered to Chloe.

"Definitely!" Chloe said and left Taylor alone at the bathroom.

Taylor was never this happy. Chloe Price was finally having sex with her. It's a dream came true. Taylor secretly hopes their fuck sessions will blossom into a relationship. However, she is satisfied what she accomplished for now. She is proud of herself.

Chloe walks out of the school. She decided to give herself a free day. She needs that after a breakup like that. Well, she is happier now that she fucked a girl. She never thought she would be having sex with Taylor one day. She doesn't even like the girl. Chloe thinks she looks like a plastic doll and she is dumb as fuck. However, she is good at sex at least. That's all Chloe want from her. The blue haired girl was glad she found someone to fuck so easily. If she wants to get over Rachel, she would have needed a lot of sex to distract her mind. In addition, she's gonna need some booze to make the distraction complete. She went home n an empty house. Her parents were working. Chloe looked for beer and found some in the fridge. She opened her first. She lied down on the couch and started to sip it. Chloe thinks she's never gonna need a relationship again. Anyway, she hates feelings. They're just make things complicated. It's easier just to have sex. When Chloe was done with her first beer, she opened the second. She liked the effect of alcohol on her brain. It made her happier and her brain numb. Chloe opened her next beer. She felt it kick in by now. However, she wanted to make sure is drunk. Chloe got tired and fell asleep.

After school, Rachel and Dana spent the afternoon together at the two whales. They planned a girly afternoon. First, they were eating hamburgers at the Two Whales and after that they planned a shopping trip.

"Do you think Chloe and Taylor did it?" Rachel asked Dana.

"You know that Chloe doesn't waste time if it's about sex. After me, she went for Victoria, and then there were you, now it's Taylor. If she would put so much effort in her relationships than her sex life, she could be married." Dana explained her points.

"I didn't sleep with her. I thought I was ready but I wasn't. Actually, she acted like a jerk at that time too. I should dump her back then but I was so glad she was finally with me. I let her make me suck her off. She didn't even care about me, just wanted to got off. I am a stupid bitch." Rachel said.

"You acted like one because you betrayed me for that idiot. At the first place, I didn't even know you had feelings for her. You should've told me. I could warn you about Chloe Price's priorities, which looks like this: Chloe Price, her dick, the girls who pleasure her. That's all that matters for her." Dana said.

"I was an idiot for thinking she might love me. Also, I don't know how to thank you that you are here with me despite I betrayed you and our friendship." Rachel said.

"I was very angry with you. However, I didn't want to ruin our friendship for forever because of Chloe Price." Dana explained.

"I want to get over Chloe, forget her forever." Rachel said.

"Let's agree we don't talk about her anymore at least this afternoon. It's ours and let's have fun shopping." Dana suggested.

"Agreed." Rachel said.

The two girls had a great time with each other. They were trying on clothes, buying clothes. They went into cinema. After that, they went to buy some make up. Dana and Rachel needed some renewing if they want to be the center of attention at school. At the shop, the two girls ran into Victoria and Taylor.

"Look, who is there!" Victoria said

"Loser squad." Taylor said. I go greet them." Taylor adds.

Taylor walks to Rachel and Dana.

"Hey, dumped bitches!" Taylor greeted the girls.

"I suggest you to leave us alone, Taylor." Dana said seeing that Rachel is getting angry.

"I leave you alone when I want to and for your information Chloe is with me now. So both of you get off her." Taylor said in a bitchy voice.

"Look, we were the ones who dumped Chloe's sorry ass. So don't try to come here and tell us off. You can have that fucker, for all we care." Dana said.

"That's good. At least, I can satisfy her." Taylor teased the two other girls.

Rachel got that moment full angry and punched Taylor in the face. Taylor fell on the floor and Rachel straddled her to throw more punches in Taylor's face. Dana was surprised at the sudden moves. Nevertheless, as soon as she could react, she took Rachel off Taylor. While Victoria went there to help Taylor get up. Dana holds down Rachel. The girl is furious.

"Rachel, she doesn't worth it." Dana says.

"You are gonna pay for that, Amber!" Taylor said and quickly walked out of the shop with Victoria.

Dana let go of Rachel. The angry girl wanted to go after Taylor but Dana was quick enough to get a hold on her.

"Rach, stop. It's whatever she says. She is just Chloe's idiot whore. She doesn't matter." Dana said to calm Rachel down.

"Stupid whore! She's fucking annoying." Rachel said.

Dana finally really could let go of Rachel.

"Don't bother to listen to her. Everybody knows she's dumb. Calm down and let's continue our shopping trip.

Victoria and Taylor walked together at the streets.

"What was that in the shop?" Victoria asked.

"I have to tell you something. Chloe and me are together." Taylor said and hoped Victoria wouldn't freak out completely.

"Together?! You mean relationship?" Victoria said and was freak out by the news.

"Well, we are having sex with each other, but I know we're gonna get together." Taylor explained.

"You don't what you're getting in to, Tay. She's gonna only use you. She is an idiot and only takes care of her dick and herself. Nothing else matters to her, not even you!" Victoria tries to warn her friend.

"You're just jealous. You want her to yourself? That's why you wanna talk me off her?" Taylor accused Victoria.

"You're out of your mind, Taylor. Price is a fucking piece of trash. I don't need her and you don't need her too." Victoria explained.

"Don't talk about her like that! She's gorgeous!" Taylor protected Chloe.

"I had enough of this talk!" Victoria said and left Taylor alone.

Taylor is burning with anger. She is upset because of Victoria. She should support her. In addition, Taylor is worried Rachel's punch gonna leave a mark.

Victoria couldn't believe her friend is that stupid. It's clear for her that Chloe is only using Taylor's body. Taylor is so stupid for not seeing that. Moreover, Victoria is worried about Nathan. He wasn't at school today. It couldn't mean anything good. They broke up but she still cares for Nathan. Victoria is completely aware of that Nathan is mentally unstable. She fears he done something bad or plans to do something terrible. Victoria is already on her way to the Prescott mansion.

Chloe woke up by somebody lightly shaking her. She is tired and drunk. She wants do drift back to sleep. She doesn't even bothers to open her eyes. Someone is shaking her again.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price! Wake up and explain those empty beer bottles!" Joyce said.

Chloe opened her eyes instantly as she heard her mom talking to her in an angry tone. Chloe wanted to get up but she felt dizzy and fell down from the couch.

"Get up, Chloe and tell me you're not drunk!" Joyce said.

"I wish I could!" Chloe said to herself but she is afraid her mom heard too.

Chloe felt dizzy again and too drunk to stand up. Those beers really hit her in the head. Joyce grabbed Chloe by the arm and rushed with her to the upstairs. She pushed Chloe under the shower. Joyce let the cold water on Chloe to sober up. Chloe immediately opened her eyes wide. She saw her angry mom and there was another figure behind her. It was Max Caulfield.

"Max?" Chloe asked and got out from the shower. She still felt sick but it was better now.

"Chloe." Max said.

"You won't get away with drinking because Max is here. Go change clothes, then come into the kitchen!" Joyce commanded.

Chloe definitely woke up because of the cold water. She stood up and walked into her room to change.

"I see Chloe became a handful for you." Max said to Joyce as they went into the kitchen.

"I don't know what's going on with her. Chloe is usually a good kid but since she broke up with Dana, her girlfriend, she is having a hard time. However, that's not an excuse for her behavior." Joyce said.

"I understand. I'm so happy to be here." Max said.

"I'm glad we can have you at our home until your parents are arriving in town." Joyce said.

Chloe walked into the kitchen in dry clothes but wet hair.

"Max, make yourself comfortable at our home but I have to talk with Chloe now alone." Joyce said looking disappointed because of Chloe's behavior.

"Okay, Joyce." Max left the kitchen.

"Chloe, I can't believe I found you drunk." Joyce said.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said not looking at her mom's eyes.

"What's going on with you? You stayed out for the night, those marks on your neck and shoulder, you drink and I know you ditched school." Joyce said.

"Nothing's going on. I just needed to relax." Chloe said.

"Well, if that's the matter you will have enough time to relax because you only leave this house for school. After school, I except you right after home." Joyce decided it's time to punish Chloe for her terrible behavior.

"When this punishment will end?" Chloe asked.

"One week if there won't be a problem with you." Joyce answered.

"Great." Chloe said.

Chloe doesn't want to argue with her mom as she is having a terrible headache and is very tired.

"Can I go to my room now?" Chloe asked.

"Go." Joyce said looking worried about Chloe.

Chloe walked into her room and found Max sitting on her bed.

"Sorry for this little scene earlier." Chloe said.

"No problem. It was kinda funny." Max said smiling at Chloe.

"I think it's time to greet you properly." Chloe sat next to Max and hugged her.

Of course, Max hugged back. She missed her best friend very much. She couldn't wait to see her again.

"I'm so happy to be here with you again." Max said.

They pulled away from the hug and looked at each other's eyes.

"I see you had great time with someone. Did you manage to get your girl back?" Max asked.

"I think you talk about my hickeys. I thought I did but she broke up with me in the morning for real. Therefore, I'm done with relationships forever. There's a new girl. We agreed to only have sex and no relationship bullshit." Chloe told her story.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you sure are you done with relationships? They can be so wonderful and magical. It's so great to have somebody who you can share everything with. The person you love takes care of you, listens to you and loves you unconditionally." Max said.

"Your love life sounds great. My love life was a mess, that's why I gave up on it." Chloe said. " Anyway, I think you should tell me more about your mystery person." Chloe added.

"I'm sorry you feel this way about love, Chloe." Max kissed Chloe's cheek for comfort.

"Seriously, tell me about your fantastic lover." Chloe said.

She was curious.

"Her name is Steph Gingrich and she's really fantastic. By the was, she is like you." Max said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked not really understanding what Max is talking about.

"She has a penis too." Max answered.

"Are you into girls with dicks so much? Dirty, little Max." Chloe said grinning.

"I didn't even know she had a penis when I met her. I fell in love with her for who she is and not because of her penis." Max said.

"But you stayed with her for the penis." Chloe said.

"Not true." Max disagreed. "Actually, we didn't even sleep with each other yet. To be honest, I didn't sleep with anybody since you." Max admitted.

"Wow, I must have been really good then." Chloe said.

"You were but that's not the point. " Max said.

"Don't you think we should repeat it?" Chloe asked thinking about how good Max's tight pussy felt around her dick. "My penis is bigger now." Chloe said.

"It's very tempting but I'm serious about my relationship with Steph." Max said not even getting surprised about Chloe's offer. Max knew very well that Chloe would want to sleep with her again. Anyway, they meant a lot to each other. In addition, they are sitting on the bed where they took each other's virginity. It brings back memories. Max thinks it's better if they only stay memories, beautiful memories.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Chloe said.

William stepped into the room.

"It's great to see you again, Max." William said.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Max said.

"It's no problem. Chloe, could you come with me for a second?" William asked.

"Yes, dad." Chloe said and hoped she won't get another lecture.

William closed the door. He didn't want Max to hear their talk.

"Chloe, I heard what happened today. I'm very disappointed in you. I know it's hard to be a teenager and all but drinking won't solve anything. In addition, you could hide your hickeys, at least in front of your mom. Moreover, I want to ask something from you. Keep it in your pants, please! At least until she lives with us. Max's parents trust me and your mom to take care of their daughter. I know you had sex before but I don't want any of that happening under my roof. Understood?" William said.

"Understood." Chloe said.

"Thank you! Anyway, have fun with each other, just not that kind of fun." William said.

"Okay." Chloe said.

Victoria had a very bad feeling. She called Nathan multiple times but he didn't answer. Victoria knocked on the door. Mr. Prescott opened the door.

"I need to see Nathan." Victoria said and rushed upstairs to Nathan's room.

Victoria opened the door and she was looking at a terrible scene. Nathan was lying on the floor and blood was dripping out from his wrist. He was unconscious. Victoria screamed.

* * *

**What do you think going on with Nathan?**

**Unknown review writer you were hella right. Max's mystery girl is Steph. Congrats! :)**

**Do you think Chloe will make a move on Max or keeps her word to her father?**

**What do you think about Chloe and Taylor? Will they last long? Do you think their sex relationship will evolve into something more?**

**Are you happy that Rachel and Dana's friendship is saved?**

**What do you think will happen when Max meet these people? Will Max like them? Or they will like Max or no?**

**Steph will arrive in Arcadia Bay soon. Are you excited?**

**Let me know! :)**

**Again, thanks for reading! :D **


	9. Max's first day

**Dear Readers,**

**Here's the brand new chapter of Arcadia Bay Youth. I hope you will like it. Pricefield friendship is strong! :) **

**What do you think about Chloe? Is she going to change for better or keep on slipping?**

**Do you want Steph to visit Arcadia Bay to see thing heating up between her and Max?**

**Also, tell me your opinion about Victora and Nathan's situation, please! **

**Do you think Amberfield friendship will happen? Or do you want it to happen?**

**What about Taylor? What do you think of her?**

**I ask a lot because I care about what you're thinking! :D **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Fav/Follow and Review!**

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter: you can find me as benet_dart.**

**Also, I suggest you to follow KatyBentz on twitter and on twitch. She has great streams! Join her community! :D **

**Love ya! :)**

* * *

Max was the first one to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around. It's Chloe's room, and there's Chloe lying next to her. Her blue hair is messy. When she sleeps, she looks so cute and innocent like a child except Chloe's penis seemed rock hard. Max didn't know Chloe woke up while she was looking at her best friend. Max liked waking in Chloe's room again just like when they were little kids. It was so nostalgic for her.

"Wanna help me out?" Chloe asked in her morning voice.

"What?" Max didn't understand what kind of help her friend wanted.

"You could sit on and rhythmically move your hips or you could put into your mouth and suck it, or you could just use your hand." Chloe suggested.

"You're gross. Use your own hand!" Max said a bit offended because Chloe is not allowed to say those things when she knows she has a girlfriend.

"Calm down! I was just joking." Chloe said and it was half-true. However, she wouldn't reject Max if she wanted to ride her or satisfy her in some other way.

"You better were." Max said.

"Then I'll think I go and take care of myself." Chloe said and left for the bathroom.

"Right decision!" Max agreed.

Max phone was ringing. For Max's delight, it was her cute girlfriend, Steph. Max picked up the phone.

"Hey babe!" Max greeted her girlfriend.

"Hey sexy! I miss you so much!" Steph said.

"When can you come visiting me?" Max asked.

Max is worrying about the long-distance relationship. She is afraid she is gonna lose Steph because of it.

"I don't know yet, but I try as soon as possible." Steph said. "Are you happy about seeing Chloe again?" Steph asked.

"Yes, it's been great. She is still a cutie pie." Max said. "I can't wait for you to meet her. I'm sure you'd get alone well." Max added.

"You know I try my best to go in Arcadia Bay." Steph said.

"It'd be better with you. I'm so afraid of my first day of school. I want you here." Max said.

It felt great to Steph to hear those words from her girlfriend.

"Chloe's gonna be with you. There won't be a problem." Steph tried to comfort her girlfriend.

"You know I like Chloe very much, but she's not you." Max said.

"I know. Nobody is as great as I am." Steph said.

Chloe walked into the room and lied back to her bed. She was watching Max as she was on the phone. Chloe knew she promised her dad she wouldn't try to have sex with Max. However, Max is so great and even their first time was really amazing and special. If Chloe has any chance to sleep with Max, she'll take it.

Max ended the phone call and was about to throw her shirt down when she realized Chloe was practically drooling over sight of it.

"I'm sorry!" Max said. It was her fault. She should know better to not change in front of Chloe. Her little friend might get up again and then Chloe would need some alone time and they would be late for school.

"I think I change into the bathroom." Max said.

"You don't have to. You can change here. Are you too shy? Because there's nothing I haven't seen before." Chloe said and she hoped her friend stays in her room so she could at least peek on her body. However, Max left her alone in the room.

Chloe really wanted a piece of Max. She's still can change in front of Max to see how she reacts.

Max came back and saw Chloe still chilling on the bed.

"You should get dressed, Chloe before we get late for school." Max said to her friend.

"If you say so." Chloe said and got up from the bed. She throws her boxers and shirt on the floor, so she was butt naked.

Max was surprised because her friend just got completely naked in front of her. She was staring a bit at Chloe's naked body. Her curves looked perfect. Max thought Chloe's ass is really round and nice. Max even could see Chloe's penis. It really got bigger. Max is not even sure she could take it. Max immediately regretted thinking about this. Therefore, she has a girlfriend, and she shouldn't be thinking about somebody else's cock inside of her just Steph's even if they didn't have sex with each other yet. Steph is very patient with her. They're together for nearly six months and Steph never tried to pressure into anything. She stops when she feels that Max maybe feel uncomfortable with the situation. However, their make out sessions are getting heavier each time. It's just Max who doesn't want to have sex yet because she is afraid Steph won't be satisfied with her performance. Max doesn't have a clue why she feels that way. Maybe, she's too insecure and unconfident. She must admit it feels nice to her self-esteem that Chloe is attracted to her. Anyway, the only one for her is Steph and it's not gonna change even if Chloe is hella sexy.

"I saw you peeking. I hope you enjoyed the show." Chloe said whiles did her belt.

"I didn't…!" Max said.

"It's okay. I'm not shy, anyway." Chloe said. She enjoyed teasing Max.

Max was embarrassed about the situation. However, it seemed Chloe's joking about it, so Max didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"Let's have breakfast!" Chloe said completely dressed.

"Your mom is a wonderful cook. Let's not waste time." Max said excited about eating Joyce's food again.

The girls walked into the kitchen smelling wonderful meals already served for them.

"Morning, mom!" Chloe said and started to eat because she was hungry like a wolf.

"Thank you, Joyce." Max said.

"No problem, Max. Are you feeling better, Chloe?" Joyce asked worried.

"Yes, mom." Chloe answered but in fact, she was still devastated about the breakup.

"Max, make sure that Chloe gets home after school, please!" Joyce said because she knew Max was a reliable and nice girl.

Joyce is thinking it would be good if Chloe would get together with Max. They clearly like each other and Max could be a good influence on her daughter. Joyce would be happy if this happened.

"I know that I have to be at home after school. I don't need Max to watch over me. Nevertheless, you don't have to worry, mom. We're gonna hang out with each other, anyway." Chloe said.

"And don't even think about skipping school." Joyce said.

"Yes ma'am." Chloe said. She had enough of her mom's lectures for the whole day.

Chloe drove to the school with Max beside her.

"Joyce is worried about you." Max said.

"She's just overreacting. "Chloe said

"You were pretty drunk yesterday." Max said. She wanted her friend to really feel better. She wants to take care of her and help solving her problems.

"It was just one-time thing. I felt terrible for my girl breaking my heart." Chloe said.

"I understand, but alcohol is never the solution." Max said.

"I'm so lucky I have you here, you know to keep me on the right track." Chloe said.

"Then I think we're both lucky because I'm happy to have you back in my life." Max said.

"Such a shame we cannot have adventures after school." Chloe said.

"We can have adventures in your room too." Max said.

"You mean we'll have sex?" Chloe asked with happy, bright eyes.

"No. I meant we could get to know each other again. I mean we were apart for a long time and I absolutely meant playing video games." Max answered.

Max has already learnt her friend became such a pervert pig. However, she still loves her.

"Totally agree. It sounds amazing." Chloe said.

Chloe and Max walked into the school. Chloe was glad to help her best friend on her first day of school. When Chloe was searching Max's locker wit Max, Taylor appeared and gave a hot, passionate tongue kiss to Chloe. Chloe gladly kissed back the blonde girl. Max was just standing there not having a clue about what's going on. The kissing girls finished eating each other's mouth out.

"What happened to your lovely face?" Chloe asked while caressed Taylor's cheek.

"Rachel Amber. That jealous little bitch." Taylor answered putting her arms around Chloe's neck and pushing their bodies as close as possible. "I told her you're mine now."

"Tay, I'm nobody's." Chloe said.

Taylor got hurt but didn't say anything, Maybe it was really early to say this. Taylor instead of saying anything she kissed Chloe again and touched Chloe's cock through her jeans for a moment.

"When are we gonna have fun again?" Taylor whispered in Chloe's ear and kissed her neck, then her shoulders on the bruises. Taylor thought she might got too carried away while doing these.

"How about today?" Chloe asked.

"But when? I want to pleasure you." Taylor said hugging Chloe close again.

"Trust me. I'll find you." Chloe said.

"Fine." Taylor said and gave Chloe a goodbye kiss.

Max was staring at Chloe in disbelief.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"I have some questions for you. First. Why didn't you introduce me? Second. What was that bizarre scene? Third. What the hell are you doing?" Max asked.

"She's practically a whore, she's not important. It's even better if you don't know her. We have a sex relationship. That's all." Chloe answered.

"How someone you are having sex with is not important?" Max asked.

"There's no feeling involved, we're only enjoying ourselves." Chloe said.

"Why are you doing this?" Max asked.

"Because it's fun. You should try it for example with me." Chloe suggested.

"I'm only Steph's." Max said.

"You didn't even have sex yet. What kind of relationship is that?" Chloe asked. She couldn't imagine not having sex for months, especially if she's in a relationship.

"It's a loving, honest and healthy relationship." Max answered feeling a bit offended by the question. Max believes a relationship is more than sex. It has to involve deep feelings for each other. It needs love, honesty, acceptance and sometimes compromises.

"But it's boring without sex." Chloe said.

"There are more fun things in the world than just sex." Max said.

"Sex is the best." Chloe said.

"Fine. I accept your opinion, Chloe but it doesn't change mine." Max said.

Rachel and Dana saw Chloe with Max. However, they don't have a clue about who is the girl with freckles. Nevertheless, they're sure what Chloe and Taylor did makes both of them vomit.

"I wonder who that girl with Chloe is." Dana said.

"She cannot be a girlfriend because she just Chloe and Taylor kissing and other disgusting things." Rachel said. Rachel found extremely disgusting that part when Taylor was touching Chloe's crotch. How dare she, especially in a public place? Rachel is slightly jealous, but sure, she made the right choice when she broke up with Chloe.

"Taylor is very dumb. I already can guarantee she will get hurt finally. Nevertheless, she responsible for her own choices." Dana said. Dana has to admit to herself that she misses Chloe sometimes. For example their cuddles when they were watching movies or afternoons at the Two Whales. Their make out sessions were always great, and the sex is even better. However, Chloe had to insist to the pills, which she never gonna take even if Chloe asks her. That was a fucking stupid reason to breakup but it at least showed Chloe's selfishness.

"I already feel sorry for her." Rachel said.

"I want to know who the new girl with Chloe is. She seems so innocent. If there's a way, I don't want Chloe to hurt her." Dana said.

"Then let's save her from the devil." Rachel said.

"We just need to talk to her when she's alone." Dana said.

Victoria was standing by her locker alone and she was crying. She was thinking about those horror moments when she saw Nathan in a small pool of blood. The blood was still streaming out of Nathan's wrist. Her first reaction was a scream, and then she ran to Nathan. Nathan's parents must heard Victoria's scream because they were there in a few moments. They called the ambulance and completely neglected Victoria's existence. Victoria went after the ambulance car. When she reached the hospital Nathan's parents were looking at her like she was a piece of trash.

"How's Nathan?" Victoria asked.

"Well, thanks for you he almost died!" Nathan's mother shouted to Victoria.

"I hope you're happy you managed to hurt so much our son that he wanted to die. You piece of fucking cheater bitch! It's all your fault!" Nathan's dad shouted, as well.

Victoria wanted to protect herself but realized Nathan's parents wouldn't even care what she would say. Therefore, the sad girl just walked away. She had a terrible night and she blamed herself for all of this. She regretted breaking up with Nathan and sleeping with Chloe. If she wouldn't have those things, Nathan would be by her side, not at the hospital.

Taylor didn't plan to talk Victoria at school because of their argument but when the blonde girl saw her friend crying, she was immediately by her side.

"Come here, Vic! What's wrong?" Taylor hugged her friend.

"Nathan tried to commit suicide. He cut his wrist. He's in the hospital." Victoria answered while crying her heart out.

"He's gonna be okay and well in no time." Taylor tried to comfort Victoria.

Victoria pulled away from the hug.

"The worst is that all my fault." Victoria said sobbing.

"That's stupid. It's not your fault." Taylor said.

"It is. He must have felt worthless after he got to know that I slept with Chloe. I should never let Price even touch me. It's her fault too." Victoria said.

"It's none of your fault he can't handle hard situations." Taylor said.

Victoria didn't say anything to this but she insisted that it her and Chloe's fault.

When Victoria saw Chloe on the hallway like a bull, she got red eyes. She rushed to Chloe and kicked her dick.

"Fuck you!" Victoria said. Chloe put her hands on her crotch and she kneeled on the floor. She was in so much pain she even forgot to take breath.

"Why did you do that?" Max asked the shorthaired blonde girl.

"Because it's her fault Nathan almost died. I bet she planned already to sleep with me at the party." Victoria answered and stormed away.

Chloe was still in pain. Max kneeled down to her and Taylor came to help. The others at the hallway were just staring.

"Fuck, Chloe! Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

Chloe looked at her. She was half in pain and half angry.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Chloe asked and she wasn't so surprised about the question since dumb question comes from dumb people.

"I'll take you to the nurse. I help you stand up." Max said.

"Okay." Chloe said.

Max and Taylor helped Chloe stand up. They took her to the nurse's room. Then Max and Taylor left room.

"Poor Chloe! I hope her dick is okay. I want to have a lot of fun with it." Taylor said.

Max just nodded. She didn't have a clue about what should she say about it.

Chloe was sitting at the nurse.

"Would you mind taking a look at it instead of just putting ice on it?" Chloe asked. She has to admit the nurse is hot woman. She definitely wants her to touch her dick.

"I don't think that necessary." the nurse said.

"Please, it still feels weird." Chloe insisted.

"Then, I may take a look at it." the nurse said.

Chloe unzipped her jeans and undid her belt. Then the blue haired girl pulled down her jeans and boxers.

"It seems completely normal." the nurse said looking through and touching Chloe's dick.

Chloe loved the feeling of the nurse touching her even it was through gloves.

"Thank you." Chloe said and pulled her pants and boxers.

"You can stay for half an hour. I'm sure the pain will get much better and don't forget the ice." the nurse said and gave Chloe a pack of ice.

Max was standing alone in front of the nurse's door waiting for her friend. Max was happy to be alone; at least it was better than with Taylor.

Dana and Rachel saw the whole scene of Victoria kicking Chloe in the balls. They even laughed about it. Both of them agreed it was well deserved.

"I'm so curious who is that girl." Rachel said.

"I bet Chloe only hangs out with her because she wants to fuck her." Dana said.

"No doubt about it." Rachel agreed.

"But that girl seems smarter than with sleep with her." Dana said.

"I think we should follow them. I think they went into the nurse's room, after all Chloe loves her dick more than anything in this world." Rachel said.

"Then let's try our luck. Maybe we find the new girl alone." Dana said and they walked to the nurse's room.

They have seen Taylor walking away. The new girl was alone. Both girls thought the same: it's their time to get to know the mystery girl. They walked to her casually.

"Hey! I'm Dana and she's my friend, Rachel." Dana introduced themselves.

"I'm Max." Max said. It's so weird for her, just two strangers showing up and talking to her. However, Max was eager to find out what these girls want.

"We've seen you earlier with Chloe." Rachel said.

"We were just wondering why you are hanging out together?" Dana asked.

"She is a very good friend of mine." Max answered.

"I didn't know she had friend besides Trev and Justin. Anyway, I have and advice for you. Don't let her get in your pants. She's gonna use you and then throw away. That's how she rolls lately." Rachel said

"I think I can handle my best friend. I don't need advice." Max said.

Max guessed they must be exes of Chloe or something like that. Nevertheless, that girl earlier just come to them and kicked Chloe. Max sees Chloe has a reputation here.

"She's an evil, selfish bitch! How could you be best friends with her?" Rachel asked.

"You may not know her as well as me. Thanks for your opinion but I didn't ask for it." Max said.

"You're gonna end up crying because of her." Dana said and they left Max alone.

"Gosh, she doesn't believe us!" Dana said.

"Then she has to find out on her own way." Rachel said.

After classes, Chloe wanted to find Victoria. She heard something that Nathan almost died and it's her fault. However, she didn't really pay attention because of her pain.

"Your mom we have to go home right after school." Max said.

"I know but I need to know the details." Chloe said.

"Then find the girl quick." Max said.

Chloe found Victoria sitting on the bench with Taylor.

"Hey Victoria!" Chloe yelled to her as she walked towards her.

"Fuck off, Price!" Victoria said.

"Not until I know why I've got kicked in the nuts." Chloe said.

"I already told you, stupid." Victoria said.

"You said Nathan almost died and that I seduced you. Nevertheless, I don't understand anything of that... I never planned sleeping with you. You know very well, we both wanted it. How does Nathan almost dying part relating to this?" Chloe asked.

"He tried committing suicide because probably he felt down about us sleeping together and about we broke up." Victoria answered.

Chloe's mind froze. She left speechless and just walked away. Max and Taylor followed her.

"Hey babe, wait!" Taylor said.

Chloe turned around and looked in Taylor's eyes.

"Don't call me babe and stop following me, please!" Chloe said.

Taylor didn't have time to answer because Max and Chloe were quick to leave her behind.

"Chloe, are you okay? Max asked. She was worried about her best friend.

"Remember, we got to get home in time." Chloe said

The road to home was quiet. It was only the beeping of Max's phone, which interrupted the silence.

Max picked up the phone.

"Hey babe!" Max said and Chloe knew it must be Steph, who Max is talking to.

"Hey! How was your day, sweetie?" Steph asked her girlfriend.

"I'd say eventful." Max answered.

"That's interesting." Steph said.

"How about your day?" Max asked.

"Well, I spent the whole day thinking about you. I miss you so much. It's so good to hear your voice." Steph said.

"I miss you too." Max said.

"I hoped so. I can't wait to see you again. I got to go now. Love you!" Steph said.

"Love you too"! Max said.

Max missed Steph very much. She swears when Steph comes to visit, she won't be able to keep her hands off her. In addition, she's really thinking about having sex with her.

Chloe rushed to her room and Max followed her.

"Chloe, talk to me, please!" Max said.

"I don't want to." Chloe said.

"Tell me what's hurting you. Maybe I can help." Max suggested and hugged Chloe.

"It's just...it's so weird that someone tried to commit suicide because of what I did. I didn't want anybody to get hurt; I just wanted to have fun." Chloe said. They pulled away from the hug.

"Chloe, it's not your fault. Nevertheless, you may could have less fun because two girls, I think their names were Rachel and Dana came to me while you were at the nurse's room and wanted to convince me that you're the devil. It's stupid because I know you well and you're a kind, wonderful person." Max said.

"I'm not so sure about it anymore. I don't know who I am anymore. I'm completely lost." Chloe said with teary eyes.

"I'm here for you." Max caressed Chloe's cheek. "You're a great person." Max added.

"I'd like to rest." Chloe said and lay on her bed. "Come lie with me, please." Chloe added.

Max cuddled with Chloe. Her head rested on Chloe's chest.

Chloe was thinking about what kind of person she became within so little time. Does she want to continue leave like this or should she change. In addition, an interesting fact came to Chloe's mind. Rachel hit Taylor the other day so she must be still feeling something for her. What should she do about it? Should she just do nothing? Max already fell asleep on Chloe's chest. Chloe's phone beeped. The blue haired girl reached out for it. It was a text message sent by Justin. He misses Chloe because the girl didn't go to their skateboard session. In addition, she missed their practice with band. Chloe got a new text message. Taylor sent it. Chloe doesn't even know how the girl knows her phone number. Chloe read the message. It was about how she would pleasure Chloe with her mouth. Chloe likes if a girl sucks her dick but now the idea didn't really got her excited. The blue haired girl didn't reply to the messages. Instead, she rested with Max and then drifted to sleep peacefully.


	10. Here comes Steph

**Hey Readers,**

**I came back with a short chapter. Anyway, I hope you're gonna enjoy it! :)**

**As the title of the chapter tells finally Steph is in Arcadia Bay. Do you think she will bring drama to the town or peace? **

**Do you think her relationship with Max gonna last forever like Steph wants to?**

**Chloe seems so messed up. She really doesn't know how to handle or even read her feelings. Do you think she will completely spiral down?**

**Also, there's going to be a party next chapter! Do you think finally the girls can have a nice time without drama?**

**Do you think Chloe is in love with Max or Rachel or both? Or none of them? **

**I created my own twitch account and I started to stream. If you are bored take a look at me. .tv/benet_dart95**

**Also, follow and watch .tv/katybentz/videos **

**She's fun! :D**

**Don't forget to review, follow and fav!**

**English is not my first language!**

* * *

It was Saturday so the girls slept until noon. They didn't have any plan for the weekend. All they knew that they wanted to spend it together. Chloe woke up. Max was still sleeping next to her peacefully. Chloe wanted to get up but Max's head was on her arm so she couldn't move it. Chloe wanted to pull it out gently. However, Max was awakening by Chloe's movements

"Sorry for waking you up." Chloe said.

"No problem. I think we overslept, anyway." Max said and sat up on the bed.

"Weekend is for the rest."Chloe said.

They heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." Chloe said

Joyce came into the room.

"Good noon, girls! I have good news for you, Max. Your parents are gonna be here in an hour." Joyce said.

"That's great. I cannot wait to see them. I go get ready for their arrive." Max went to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna miss her if she moves out." Chloe said to Joyce.

"At least she's gonna be in town. You practically can see her whenever you want." Joyce could see the sadness in her daughter's eyes. The same when Caulfield family moved out of town. Joyce is hopping for Max and her daughter to be in a romantic relationship. It's clear they love and care about each other. They could easily evolve into something more.

"That's my luck." Chloe said.

"Come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." Joyce said.

"After shower, mom." Chloe said.

"Fine." Joyce said and left the room.

Chloe turned on the music and opened a bottle of beer. She stole some from the fridge but nobody noticed it yet. Chloe took a big slip of it, and then put it on the table.

Max came back to the room and saw the beer...

"Chloe, is that yours? " Max asked.

"Who else's would it be? " Chloe asked back.

"You shouldn't drink alcohol, Chloe. "Max said and Chloe took another sip.

"I do a lot of things I shouldn't do." Chloe said.

"Sometimes you act like an idiot, you know? " Max asked.

"I act like an idiot if I want to." Chloe answered.

"What's wrong with you this morning? " Max asked as she was already fed up with Chloe.

Chloe felt completely devastated about Max moving out of the house, probably this afternoon. She liked her here. At least, she wasn't alone. Chloe is aware of they are going to be in the same town. However, it still feels like losing her again.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Chloe said denying she has any problems.

"Have a shower and clear your head! " Max said to Chloe and threw a towel at her.

"Wanna join me? It's so lonely alone at the shower and It's more fun if you come out dirtier Than before." Chloe said.

"Take a rubber duck with you, so you won't be very lonely." Max suggested the idea.

"A rubber duck won't suck me off. " Chloe said pointing out that the idea is wrong.

"Well, me neither, Chloe." Max said.

"Such a shame. I bet you have a talented mouth." Chloe said.

"Still not for you." Max said.

"Okay, then! I'm gonna stay lonely. On the other hand, I should call Taylor. She'd be eager to make me happy." Chloe said.

"You were constantly avoiding poor girl for a few days." Max said.

"She's too clingy. However, she's letting me fuck her whenever I want." Chloe said.

"That must be a base of a loving relationship. " Max said and Chloe left for the bathroom.

Max wasn't happy about Taylor and Chloe's sex relationship. She noticed Chloe doesn't feel any love or respect for Taylor. Taylor is Just a warm pussy for Chloe where she can put her dick when she's bored. That's so unhealthy for both of the and Max is sure somebody will get hurt. Max wishes Chloe had a normal and stable love life. There is a bunch of girls who would love to be with her. However, Max realized Chloe is still shivering when she sees Rachel. Max knows it must mean Chloe feels something for her. Chloe is Just too much of a dickhead to admit. In Max's opinions, Chloe should fight for Rachel to get her back. Also, sometimes Max cannot decide if Chloe is really want to sex her up or she's Just joking about it. Max hopes they're all jokes because Chloe is her best friend and she should respect her relationship with Steph. In addition, Steph would be angry if she knew what kind of comments Chloe makes about sex and Max.

Chloe is at the shower. The hot water streaming down at her. The blue haired girl feels horny so she is jerking off. She wishes Max would really join her at the shower. They both could enjoy their time ha in sex in the shower. Chloe never had sex in the shower. Therefore, she really wants to try it. Chloe knows and understands Max is in a relationship. However, she wants to take Max so badly. Max's girlfriend, Steph shouldn't even know about it. They could keep it as a secret. Anyway, it seems Max is not just a loyal friend but a loyal girlfriend, too. Chloe knows she needs Max in her life so much. She never wants lose her. In addition, Chloe thinks about Rachel a lot. She's on her mind when she falls asleep and when she wakes up. Chloe knows it was a short period they spent together, however that unforgettable. Rachel was a pretty good thing happened to Chloe. Unfortunately, Chloe was so stupid to ruin everything. Chloe wishes Rachel never would break up with her. They could be Blackwell's power couple. In Chloe's imagination, Rachel always leads to her a bedroom with a huge bed. Rachel is in a very short dress ready to be fucked. In those imaginations, they are having sex for several hours. There are candles around them. They are sweating, moaning. Their sighs fill the room. They kiss every inch of the other's. It always turns on Chloe if she thinks about this. She would be delighted it that'd be reality. Instead of that, she has only Taylor to fuck. Chloe thinks Taylor has a wonderful body and she's a desirable woman but she cannot replace Rachel.

Chloe walked back to her room fully clothed. Max was sitting on the bed waiting on her to go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"What took you so long?" Max asked.

"Satisfying myself. I don't like rushing it. I like to enjoy it." Chloe answered.

The girls went down. Max is very excited because her parents could be here in any minute.

"What are you planning for today, girls?" Joyce asked.

"Well, Max is gonna probably with her parents and I'm gonna be in my room bored out of my mind because you punished me for my very bad behaviour." Chloe answered.

"Chloe, I think Max's parents need time to unpack so you can spend the day with Max. In addition, I decided your punishment ends today. You're young, you need to live your life but make good decisions and never turn to alcohol." Joyce said.

"Thanks, mom. " Chloe said.

"Don't thank me. It was your dad who convinced me to make your punishment shorter." Joyce said.

William just arrived at the kitchen.

"Good morning, girls!"William gave a peck to his wife. "Max, have you heard the good news?" William asked.

"Yes, William. I can't wait see them." Max said.

Immediately after Max said those words, someone was knocking.

"I bet it's them." Max said running to the door.

Max opened the front door. She was right they were her parents. Max hugged both of her parents. It was practically just a week without them but she missed them very much. There was somebody behind her parents. Max was staring at the figure with surprise. The Price parents are glad they can see Max this happy. Actually, Chloe was angry because the parents came this early and taking away her Max. In addition, there's a third person standing. Chloe bets its Steph. Max is hugging the mysterious person very tightly and gives her a light kiss on her lips.

"I think her jaw just dropped on the floor." Max's dad said.

"Surprise!" Steph said holding on Max's waist.

"I'm so happy, mom, dad for bringing Steph here." Max said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Aren't you even happy to see us?" Max's mom, Vanessa asked.

"Of course, I am. I'm so happy for all of you." Max said.

Chloe was looking at Max. She truly looked happy. Chloe thought maybe she should be happy for her too instead of being angry and sad about Max's parents and girlfriend arriving.

After introducing Steph to everyone. The girls went to chill in Chloe's room. Max's parents were at downstairs yet catching up with William and Joyce.

Steph was playing video games on Chloe's ps4. Chloe wanted to be nice to her that's why let her touch her console. Max was sitting next to Steph. She was clearly a distraction for Steph because Max couldn't take her eyes off her girlfriend and sometimes she placed kisses on Steph's cheek and neck. Chloe was lying on her bed and watching the two other girls. She has to admit she feels jealous. Chloe is not sure why she feels that way. Does she have romantic feelings towards Max but she didn't realize until now? On the other hand, is she just jealous of their relationship and happiness? Is she jealous because she fears she's gonna lost Max to Steph. If Steph is here, she's sure would be abandoned again. Chloe herself cannot answer her question. However, she needs to figure it out somehow. Maybe a talk to Steph would help a bit. Actually, Chloe wants to get to know Steph better. In addition, she's curious if she's really thinking her relationship with Max seriously.

Chloe crawled down from the bed next to Steph. Max was still hanging on Steph, hugging her and kissing her.

"Steph, can I play with you?" Chloe asked.

"Of course, it's your console." Steph answered.

Chloe took her controller into her hands. Chloe wanted to be alone with Steph.

"Would you bring us cookies and chips, Max?" Chloe asked her best friend.

"Yes." Max answered and before she left she gave a quick kiss to Steph on the lips.

"She's very in to you." Chloe said about Max.

"I'm very much into her too." Steph answered.

"She told me you are like me. You know...born with a penis." Chloe said.

"Yeah. She told me the same about you." Steph said.

"Also, she told me you didn't have sex yet." Chloe said. "How can you live without sex for months?" Chloe asked.

"Well, sometimes I jerk off. Nevertheless, I'd wait for Max forever. I'm in love with her and I'd hate myself if I pressured into something she doesn't want. Maybe it sounds stupid and cheesy but I want to get old with Max. I really do love her. Actually, I don't even care if I have to wait because when it will happen, I'll know it was worth to wait for a girl like Max." Steph answered.

"No doubt, Max is a great girl. I see you're really in love." Chloe said and tried to understand all those words Steph said. Chloe would never wait this much for a girl to finally have sex. Sex is a part of a relationship. It feels good and Chloe doesn't even need a relationship where the other doesn't want her enough to fuck. Chloe can't even imagine a week without sex. Her dick buried into a wet, slippery and hot pussy. She would never give up this feeling for a girl. Alternatively, even if it's not sex, there has to be a physical contact between them, like oral sex or hand job. Chloe thinks if a girl doesn't let her fuck her pussy, she has to at least let her fuck her throat. "Haven't you even tried blowjob or hand job?" Chloe asked.

"If she wants to do them, I'll let her but I won't force her to suck me off. Therefore, there was none of them. However, I love that Max likes to cuddle. I like being close to her." Steph answered.

"You're whipped as fuck." Chloe said.

"Maybe, but I don't mind as long as Max is with me." Steph said.

Max came back with a bowl of chips and a pack of cookies.

"Here you go, girls." Max said and put down the food.

"I missed you!" Steph said and kissed Max on her lips.

"I was just in the kitchen for a couple of minutes." Max said.

"But I want to be close to you all the time." Steph said and scooted closer to Max.

Chloe watched the lovebirds. They're really in love. Steph seems like a good girl and a perfect girlfriend for Max. Chloe thinks that is why Max's gonna abandon her again soon. She has Steph, so she won't need her best friend anymore. However, Chloe wants to enjoy her time while Max is around her.

"Don't you want to party tonight? I have fake IDs for all of us and the nightclub is not that far." Chloe suggests.

"I don't know..." Max said.

"We should celebrate that Steph is here." Chloe said.

"A little party and having fun couldn't hurt." Steph said.

"I'm in but I have to ask mom and dad if they let me out for the night." Max said.

"They will because they trust and I'll be with you the whole time." Step said.

"I have to ask my parents too but I'm sure they're gonna say yes since I'm gonna be with you." Chloe said.

Meanwhile, in Dana's room there are Dana and Rachel trying to find the perfect outfit for the night. They're planning partying through the whole night. Both of them had enough being hurt by Chloe Price and they want to have a load of fun this night. That's why they are wanna visit a nightclub which is in the near are pretty popular place.

"I'm so ready for this party." Rachel said while grinning.


	11. A Night of Fun and Pain

**Dear Readers,**

**This time the new chapter is about the girls' night in a nightclub. I must say they have a very interesting and weird night. There's fun, romance, smut and much pain.**

**Whose side are you on? Taylor or Chloe? Or even what do you think about this situtation? **

**Is Max doing the right thing being there for Chloe?**

**If you were Steph, what would you do?**

**Also, the drugs came into the picture. It cannot mean anything good.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**English is not my first language. **

**Fav/Follow, write a Review or DM me about your opinion. Thank you! :D **

**Follow me on Twitch and Watch my Live Streams: Search for benet_dart95 **

* * *

Chloe was standing in front of the mirror. She was proud because she looked awesome and hot. In addition, she cannot wait to use her dick. It has been a couple days she hadn't have sex. For insurance, she invited Taylor to the party if she doesn't find anyone to fuck, Taylor will be there for her to satisfy her needs. Taylor already sent a picture of herself to show her outfit. The blonde girl is wearing a skirt, which barely covers her ass and a tank top, which highlights her breasts. Chloe thinks she has luck that Taylor is such a slut and dumb because she can practically do anything she wants with her. In addition, she was glad her parents let her out for the night. It means they trust her again, which is good. Chloe drinks her beer and hides the bottle. She's gonna throw it out when her parents are not at home. The blue haired girl cannot wait until Steph and Max arrive. In addition, they need to pick up Taylor. After that, they can party finally. Chloe wants this party very much with a lot of alcohol and sex. She walks downstairs.

"You look very nice!" Joyce said as she looked at Chloe.

"But don't forget the rules. You come home by five in the morning or if something changes, you call us. Also, no alcohol and no sex." William said.

They heard knocking.

"It must be Max and Steph." Chloe said. She was glad they were already here. She doesn't like hearing rules or being lectured.

Chloe walked to the doo. However, before Chloe could reach the door her dad stopped her.

"I'm not stupid. I know sex and drinking are on the list for tonight. I don't mind as long as you use protection. In addition, you can drink but don't get drunk. That's all! Have fun!" William whispered to Chloe so Joyce wouldn't hear a thing.

"Fine, dad." Chloe said and opened the door.

Max looked stunning. She wore a nice yellow dress, quick looked perfect on her. Steph just went with a shirt and jeans.

"It's time to party!" Chloe said and left the house.

Max's dad gave the car to Max so they don't have use a cab.

"Have you been this club before, Chloe?" Max asked.

"Yeah, with Dana, my ex. We had an unforgettable night. That was the night we had sex first. I never gonna forget it." Chloe answered.

"I'm sure this night will be good too." Steph said kind of scared because she heard from Max that Chloe could easily become a mess.

"Let's go pick up Taylor." Chloe said and told the directions.

Taylor was already waiting for them in front of the Christensen house in her sexy and slutty outfit.

"Hey guys!" Taylor said and got into the car next to Chloe as close as possible. Chloe felt uncomfortable because if Taylor closeness. Chloe thought that Taylor still doesn't understand they're not actually a couple. However, Chloe doesn't wanna tell the girl off before she'd fuck her again. Taylor is very all over Chloe, she is caressing Chloe's thigh.

"I can't wait to dance with you." Taylor said kissing Chloe. Chloe wanted to stop Taylor without hurting her feelings. Chloe pulled away from Taylor.

"By the way, this is Taylor. There's Max. I think you have seen her at school and there's Steph, Max's girlfriend." Chloe introduced so she could interrupt her kiss with Taylor. In addition, it was indeed because of the manners.

"Nice to meet you, Taylor!" Steph said. The clothes of Taylor surprised Steph. It was barely covering anything. Max noticed that too. The girl with freckles still wasn't happy with Chloe's choices. In Max's opinion, Chloe should be with someone who she loves truly and just wants to fuck. Also, Taylor is absolutely not Chloe's type. She never liked those girls who were putting their body out. Max knows because five years ago that was Chloe said to her.

They arrived at the nightclub. The lights were crazy and the music was blasting. The girls went to bar. Chloe ordered four beers. She knew someone wasn't gonna drink so two of the beers can be hers.

"Drink, Max." Chloe said. She wanted her best friend to have fun and drink with her.

"I drive, remember?" Max said.

"Max, you can loose up a bit. I stay sober for the whole night." Steph said. She knew Max needed to relax and maybe some alcohol will help.

"At this matter, I don't think a bottle of beer would hurt." Max said sipping her beer.

Chloe was quick to drink her first bottle of beer. Then she started the second one. Taylor was quiet while drank her drink. However, her hand crawled on Chloe's thigh again. She started to caress it again and she moved her hand a bit up close to Chloe's dick. Chloe wasn't impressed by this move but didn't do anything against it.

"The lights are sick!" Steph said while she looked the wonderful laser show.

"This place is the best in town." Chloe said ordering her third beer.

"Easy, tiger. I want to dance with you." Taylor said.

"Let's go dance! Max, Steph! Dance time!" Chloe said taking Taylor's hand and leading her to the dance floor. Max and Steph followed them. Chloe actually liked Taylor but she hated her clinginess. However, it's completely okay to dance with the girl. They came to have fun so the mission has to be completed. Chloe had fun dancing until Taylor pressed her body too close to hers. Chloe can see the girl is sexy but it's somehow doesn't feel alright now. Anyway, she doesn't wanna hurt Taylor, so continues dance with her and Taylor keeps on grinding on Chloe.

Actually, Taylor has big plans for this night. She wants to admit Chloe she is in love with her. The blonde haired girl knows there's some chance Chloe will reject her. However, she hopes she can seduce her so much through the night that Chloe will say yes to a relationship. Anyway, she may keep teasing Chloe but she didn't plan sex for the night. She just wants to cuddle with Chloe to be close to her. Taylor feels it's enough of just fooling around, she needs a stable relationship.

Max only drank half of her beer but she's already tipsy. That's because she is not used to drink. She's smiling while looking at Steph dancing. This party thing is not really their scene but it's fun. That's why they agree to come. Max pulled Steph closer and kissed her deeply. The two girls got lost in each other while the music and lights were busting around them.

Taylor's ass pressed to Chloe's dick through her fabric of jeans as Taylor was dancing in front of Chloe. Actually, Chloe enjoyed the feeling. Also, she started to drink her fourth beer and she wasn't really thinking anymore. Chloe looked at the crowd and she could swear she had seen Rachel in the crowd.

Rachel and Dana were having fun with each other. Both of them had a long week. They deserved some fun time. Rachel was on fire this night enjoying the music and Dana's company until she had to go to the restroom because Chloe called her. She didn't want to show it to Dana. She told her friend she had to pee and walked to the restroom so she can answer the phone and even hear something. Rachel picked up the phone.

"What do you want, Chloe?" Rachel asked.

"Are you at the Aqua club?" Chloe asked focusing on hearing Rachel's voice because the music was so loud. Fortunately, Chloe could manage to escape Taylor and she was alone now.

"It's fucking not your business but yes." Rachel answered.

"Great. Me too. I wanna talk to you. Tell me the exact spot where you are." Chloe said.

"In the restroom but I don't think talking would be a good idea." Rachel said and hung up the phone. She wanted to leave the restroom when Chloe stepped in.

"You're right, Rachel. Let's not talk!" Chloe said and kissed passionately Rachel on the lips. Chloe pushed Rachel to the wall while they were hungrily kissing. Their tongues had a wild dance in each other's mouth as they were fighting for dominance. Rachel's hands were tangled in Chloe's hair. Chloe's hands were all around Rachel's body. She wanted to touch the other girl everywhere. She missed Rachel's body. Rachel's hand went down to Chloe's waist as she pulled her closer to feel her body closer than ever. Chloe's hand was on Rachel's breast. She was squeezing it through her shirt. Chloe was touching Rachel's thigh. They pulled away from the kiss. Their foreheads were touching as they looked into each other's eyes. Rachel knew this was wrong. She just betrayed her friend again with kissing Chloe. However, she wanted to feel Chloe's lips again. As Chloe looked in to Rachel's eyes, she hoped she wasn't imagining this make out session with Rachel. Rachel hugged Chloe then started to kiss Rachel's cheek and went down to her neck. Her kisses were slow and sensual. Chloe moaned at the feeling. She hoped Rachel is already wet because she's already rock hard. The people in the restroom weren't even paying attention to them. Most of them were too wasted or just didn't care because their were into their own head. Rachel was touching Chloe's hard dick through her jeans. Chloe loved Rachel touching her cock even it was through her jeans. Rachel got back to Chloe's mouth and started to caress Chloe's lips with her own. Rachel wants Chloe so much. In addition, she was missing her like crazy. She missed Chloe's sweet lips, her touch. Chloe wanted to lead the actions. She went for a passionate kiss while her hand went under Rachel's skirt. She felt Rachel's wetness through her panties. Chloe opened one stall for them. They went in while kissing. Chloe closed the door behind them. Chloe wanted to pull down Rachel's panties when the other girl pushed her away. Rachel was aware that she wanted Chloe. However, she came to her senses, which told her she shouldn't lose her virginity in a night club in a stall just because she couldn't control her hormones. Most of all, she already feels bad for betraying Dana again. She would feel a million times worse if she'd fuck Chloe here and now.

"Why did you push me? I thought you wanted this too." Chloe said.

"I do want you but it's complicated. There's Dana and it's not gonna work now. Sorry!" Rachel said feeling bad about leading on Chloe. She stormed out of the bathroom.

"Rachel! Wait, please!" Chloe yelled after Rachel but it didn't stop her.

Chloe followed Rachel but she lost her in the crowd. Chloe was furious. She didn't have a clue what was wrong this time. For Chloe it seemed Rachel wanted to have sex with her too. Chloe walked back to the bathroom to wash her face and calm down. She wanted to calm down but couldn't so kicked into the trash. Her eyes got teary and her face became red because of the anger.

"Fuck it!" Chloe yelled. "I did fuck up again and don't even know how. I'm such a failure." Chloe told herself.

She walked out of the restroom. Chloe didn't care about anything there was around here. She couldn't give a shit about the music and the people. She sat down at the bar and asked for another beer. Chloe wanted to be alone. Her anger became sadness and sorrow. She was drinking her beer alone when a person sat next down to Chloe.

"You seem sad, kiddo." A man with blond hair and scruffy beard said.

"Not your business, asshole!" Chloe said to the guy.

"You could be nicer. I just want to help you." The person said.

"How could you help me?" Chloe asked the man.

"I have some happy pills for you. It's free now because I see you're extremely sad." The man said.

"I don't do drugs." Chloe said.

"I have an offer for you. I give you some pills for free and you can do anything you want with it even throw it in the trash." The man told Chloe.

"Just if you leave alone." Chloe said.

"I think we made a deal, kid." The guy said.

The man gave two pills to Chloe and a piece of paper and left. Chloe looked at the pills. Then she looked at the paper. A name was there, Frank and phone number. Chloe put the paper in her pocket. However, she was still looking at the pills. She looked into the crowd and caught Rachel's figure. She was smiling and dancing with Dana. How can she be this happy? Chloe wants to be happy too so, she took the pills and waited for the pills to kick in.

After Rachel left the bathroom, she decided to force a smile on herself because she didn't want Dana to notice anything.

"Hey, Rach! You were gone long! Everything's okay?" Dana asked her friend hoping their night won't end because of Rachel is sick or something like that.

"Everything's fine. Just needed to freshen up. That's all." Rachel answered.

"Rach, while you were in the restroom, I met a wonderful girl. She went for drinks but I can't wait to introduce you." Dana said.

A brown haired girl just came with two drinks in her hand.

"Juliet! This is my friend, Rachel!" Dana said loud because of the music.

"Hey, Rachel! Nice to meet you! Your friend is a party animal." Juliet said.

"I know. She's the spirit of the party!" Rachel said.

Juliet gave a drink to Dana and kept one for herself.

"Should I get another drink for you, Rach?" Juliet asked.

"No, I'm good." Rachel answered.

Dana was really hyped in the party. She was constantly smiling, dancing. Almost like she never would run out of energy. Rachel didn't mind as long as Dana is having fun. She wanted to have fun too. She danced and wanted to enjoy the party but all she could think about Chloe was. Her smooth and sweet lips on her own lips teasing and kissing. Also, she could felt Chloe was already hard for wishes things with Chloe would be easier. Rachel knew deep inside she wasn't over Chloe. She wants to be with her more than anything in this world. However, it breaks her heart that she cannot be with her since Chloe is a selfish and mean person. Every time Rachel has seen Chloe with Taylor, she felt a knife would be twisting her guts. She is lucky she has Dana by her side and most of the time she manages to keep her distracted.

Rachel wanted party as Dana did; she was really a party spirit tonight. Juliet was having fun with them. She almost never took her eyes off Dana. She found Dana very pretty and sexy. She'd feel extremely happy if Dana would come home with her.

Max just drank one bottle of beer and she was already tipsy. That meant she acted like never before. She was very touchy with Steph especially when they danced. Steph cannot say she doesn't enjoy her girlfriend become a bit fierce. It made Steph crazy as her girlfriend was pressing her body to hers. Also, they were kissing wildly. Steph knows if Max would be sober, she'd never do this in front of so many people. Steph loved every minute of dancing with Max. However, she decided they needed a break from all the dancing. They sat down at a booth. Taylor followed them since she didn't want to be alone and Chloe is nowhere.

"You know, Steph, I really-really love you." Max said to Steph while was busy kissing her neck and earlobe. Steph loved every single kiss of Max.

"Where could Chloe be?" Taylor asked the girls.

"No idea." Steph answered while enjoyed Max's attention.

Taylor got worried about Chloe so she tried to call her but there was no answer. It's gonna be hard to admit her love for Chloe if she is not even around.

Max was touching Steph's stomach while kissing her. Her hand went lower and wanted to slip her hand into Steph's pants.

"Babe, stop!" Steph said not because she didn't enjoy it. Nevertheless, they were in a public place and she knows Max is kinda drunk and doesn't want to take advantage on her.

"I don't wanna stop." Max whispered into Steph's ear and touched Steph's penis. Nobody could have seen that since the table covered it. Max started to move her hand on the shaft.

"Fuck!" Steph moaned. She enjoyed the touch of Max's gentle palm. "Stop!" Steph said a little louder but Max still didn't stop. Steph touched Max's hand which was in her boxers and pulled it out.

"I'm so afraid if I let you do this, you will regret in the morning." Steph said looking into Max's eyes.

"You're the most loving girlfriend ever!" Max said and hugged Steph tightly.

Taylor's face was covered into her phone. She already called Chloe five times but she still didn't answer or call her back.

Suddenly there was Chloe standing at the booth.

"Sup, guys?" Chloe asked eyes wide open very excited.

Taylor was so happy to see Chloe that she jumped and hugged Chloe.

"You're here! Taylor said and kissed Chloe's cheek.

"I'm here and ready to party!" Chloe yelled. "Come and dance everybody!" Chloe yelled again.

"I'm tired." Max said.

"Do you want to go home?" Steph asked Max.

"Yes." Max answered.

"Don't be pussies. The night is young and it's ours." Chloe said.

"If Max wants to go home, then I think we leave. You should come to because it's very from your home." Steph said.

"No way! Taylor and me are gonna stay here and enjoy the party. We're gonna call a cab or something. Don't worry." Chloe said while her arm was around Taylor.

"Then have fun both of you!" Steph said.

"Bye Taylor! Bye Chloe!" Max said.

Max and Steph left the party.

Taylor was somewhat glad that the others left because she can have Chloe all by herself.

"Let's not waste our precious time and dance!" Chloe said.

Taylor and Chloe went into the crowd. Chloe was really giving everything into the party. She was dancing like an animal. She was much hyped because of the pills. She was sweating but she didn't care anything but having fun. Taylor loved how much energy Chloe had. Taylor grabbed Chloe's head and kissed her.

"You're so hot, Chloe Price." Taylor said and deeply kissed Chloe.

"I have an idea, Taylor. We should go to the beach. It's not far from here." Chloe suggested.

"Sounds good." Taylor agreed.

Taylor was thinking the beach is gonna be the right place to confess her feelings to Chloe. She followed Chloe to the breach while they were walking they shared pecks and took each other's hand.

"We're almost there." Chloe said. She cannot wait to fuck Taylor senseless on the beach. She swears she's gonna fuck Taylor so hard, she won't be able to walk at least for a day.

Steph drove to Max's home. Max was sleeping while Step drove. It helped Max sober up a bit.

"Honey, wake up. We're home." Steph said while caressed Max's cheek.

Max slowly opened her eyes.

"Finally, we're home!" Max said.

They got out from the car. Steph thought she'd help Max walk but the other girl didn't need her help.

"I can walk alone." Max said. Her steps were a bit uncontrolled but she could reach the house without any accident falls.

"Let's go to your room." Steph whispered. She didn't want to wake Mr. and Mrs. Caulfield.

They stepped into Max's room. There were still boxes around the room but at least Max's bed was ready for sleeping. Steph closed the door as quiet as possible and when she turned around Max was standing in front of her in her underwear. Steph was mesmerized by the view. Max had a beautiful body. Max stepped closer to Steph and kissed the girl who stood in the room frozen. Max pulled away, took Steph's shirt in her hands, and pulled her on the bed. Max sat on Steph's lap and grinded her pussy to Steph's private area. Steph had a semi-erection but was able to think clearly and not letting her hormones and needs control the situation. Steph knows there's still alcohol in Max's system that's why she acts like this. Steph didn't know that alcohol makes Max so horny. She never drank before. Maybe that was the reason one bottle was enough for Max to become drunk.

"Max, you're still drunk and I want us to be completely sober when our first time happens. Because I want us to enjoy every moment of it and most of all, remember every second. I want you very much, Max but we have to wait until the right moment and it's definitely not now." Steph explained.

"But I want to make you happy and pleasure you. Let me at least give a blowjob or hand job." Max said kissing Steph's cheek.

"It sounds very tempting but I have to pass on these amazing offers for now because you may regret it in the morning. In addition, you're making me happy with being with me. I'm the luckiest woman in the world for having you." Steph said.

"Oh Steph, I think I've just fallen in love with you again." Max said.

"I fall in love with you everyday." Steph said.

Max kissed Steph.

"At this point, I think it's time to sleep." Steph said.

"Don't forget you need to sleep in the guest room." Max said.

"I want to sleep next to you." Steph whined.

"I want that too but my dad told me he kills you if he finds you in my bed or sees you sneaking out. I need you alive so let's not risk my dad's anger." Max said.

"You convinced me." Steph said and gave a night kiss to Max and walked into the guestroom.

Rachel, Dana and Juliet stood in front of the nightclub talking. Dana was still much hyped. She couldn't stop being happy and smiley. Rachel was only forcing her happiness. Her night was truly sad and heartbreaking because of Chloe Price. Juliet was clearly into Dana as she was embracing the girl's waist.

"Don't you want to come home with me?" Juliet asked Dana.

"Sounds good but I'm not sure." Dana answered.

Rachel was worried Dana would say yes. Juliet seems nice and kind but she's a stranger to them. Dana shouldn't go home with her.

"Oh come on, girl! We're gonna have a lots of fun at my place. Don't you want to have fun?" Juliet asked.

"Actually, I do want to have fun." Dana said.

"Then come with me!" Juliet said.

Rachel feared Dana would eventually say yes so it was time for her to speak up.

"She cannot go. I promised her parents I'd look out for her. She's gonna stay with me." Rachel said.

"Fine. Well Dana, you have my number. Call me if you want to have fun!" Juliet said and left.

"Fuck Dana, are you stupid? You almost went away with a stranger." Rachel said.

Dana suddenly felt dizzy. Everything seemed blurry for her. She collapsed on the floor.

"Dana! Dana! Can you hear me?" Rachel was screaming but Dana was unconscious.

Rachel called the ambulance for help. Her night just got more terrible than it already was. She was worried sick about her friend.

Chloe and Taylor were on the beach, standing in the sand.

Chloe kissed Taylor full of passion and want. That's what she needed, a girl who does everything for her pleasure. Chloe's hands were wandering under Taylor's skirt. She was pulling down her panties and wanted to start fingering Taylor.

"Chloe! Could you stop, please?" Taylor asked.

"Why stop? I'm hard, you're wet. What else we need besides orgasms?" Chloe asked and didn't plan to stop.

"Chloe, I just want to talk to you and actually have a nice time with without having sex." Taylor said.

"What? You're stupid. Stop talking and start to enjoy." Chloe said still fingering Taylor.

"No, Chloe! I don't want this now!" Taylor said and pushed away Chloe.

"What the fuck you're doing, bitch?" Chloe asked. She was clearly mad.

"I'm not a bitch!" Taylor shouted while tears streamed down on her face.

"Fuck yes, you are! Now, let me fuck you!" Chloe shouted back and stepped closer to Taylor.

"Don't come any closer!" Taylor was afraid of Chloe.

"Shut up, bitch! You're mouth is only good for sucking dick so fuck the shut up and let me inside your pussy!" Chloe yelled and grabbed Taylor by her waist and pressed her hard member to Taylor.

"Let me go." Taylor said crying to Chloe trying to push her away but Chloe's grip was hard on her this time.

"Taylor, it will be good. You always enjoy when I fuck you. Anyway, you're a slut for my cock." Chloe said.

"Stop calling me names and let me go." Taylor said.

Chloe had enough of listening to Taylor's talking. She decided it was time for action. She was zipping down her jeans when Taylor scratched Chloe's cheek and pushed her away again.

"Fuck you, Chloe!" Taylor yelled and ran from Chloe.

Chloe was furious. She touched her cheek and saw it was bleeding.

"Fucking bitch!" Chloe yelled after Taylor.

Chloe sat down in the sand and wanted to calm down. As she was getting calmer, she realized what she's just done. She wanted to rape Taylor. She wanted to fuck her against her will. If Taylor couldn't get away, she would rape that poor girl. Chloe got mad again but this time she was mad because of her own actions. Chloe started to cry and hugged her arms around herself. She couldn't believe what she just done. It was out of line. She became a monster. Chloe was sweating and crying too. She needed her best friend. Chloe called Max while washing her own tears away.

Max was sleeping when she woke up to the sound of her ringtone. She looked at her screen and saw it was Chloe calling so she picked up her phone.

"What's up, Chloe?" Max asked in a sleepy voice. The girl with freckles already felt the consequences of drinking alcohol. She had a terrible headache and felt like shit.

"Max, I need you! Come here! I'm so scared! I feel terrible! Max, help!" Chloe said crying and pleading to her friend.

"What's wrong, Chloe! What happened?" Max asked. She was worried about her friend.

"I need you! Please, come here!" Chloe was begging while crying. It seemed the girl with blue hair doesn't want answer Max's question.

"Where are you? At the nightclub?" Max asked.

"At the beach. Come here, please!" Chloe said. She was still in a hysterical state.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Just stay there!" Max said to Chloe.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere." Chloe said and ended the call.

She felt the shame taking over her because of her earlier actions.

Max put on jeans and a simple shirt then went into the guestroom. She wanted to hurry because of her best friend clearly needed her. Max went to the bed and slightly shook Steph. Steph started to open her eyes and she saw Max.

"Max please, I already explained why we're not gonna have sex tonight." Steph said a bit annoyed because she tired.

"It's not about that." Max said.

"Then what?" Steph asked.

"Chloe just called. She's may be in trouble. We have to help her and I need you to drive to the beach. I think alcohol is still in my system." Max said.

"Give me a minute. I just put on some clothes." Steph said. She wanted sleep badly but her girlfriend needed her help and it tops everything. Max was waiting in front of the door until Steph was ready.

Steph was driving the car while Max was worried to sick.

"What do you think happened to her?" Steph asked.

"I suppose not anything good." Max answered.

"Why can't Taylor help her?" Steph asked.

"I don't know, Steph." Max answered.

"Then let's find out." Steph said.

When Max and Steph arrived to the beach, they started to yell the blue-haired girl's name.

"Chloe, where are you?" Max yelled.

Steph did the same.

Chloe was still sitting in the sand crying and being angry, sad and scared at the same time.

"Here I am, guys!" Chloe yelled back when she heard their voices.

Max ran to her and hugged her hoping Chloe wasn't injured. Max saw the big scratch on Chloe's cheek. She caressed it with her hand.

"Who did this to you?" Max asked.

"Taylor." Chloe answered as she remembered every swear word and every evil deed she have done.

"Did she hurt you?" Max asked still hugging Chloe.

"No, I hurt her. She just protected herself. I'm a monster, Max. I'm evil and very stupid." Chloe said sobbing into Max's neck.

Steph was watching and hearing the scene, not having a single clue about what's going on.

"Don't say that!" Max said.

"I say this because this is the truth. If Taylor wouldn't be able to get away from me I'd fucking rape her." Chloe was completely devastated by now.

"What?" Max asked because she couldn't believe her ears.

"You heard well. That's why I'm a monster. You have to help me, Max. I don't want to be like this. I'm so scared." Chloe said.

Max was surprised.

"You're not like this. Of course, I help you. I'm always beside you." Max said comforting her friend. She didn't know what was going on with her friend but she was sure that Chloe is not like that. Of course, she has her moments but she wouldn't be able to hurt someone like this.

Steph was hearing every word and couldn't believe what she heard. Is this reality? Did Chloe really try to rape that girl? It seems Max is defending Chloe and comforting her instead of sending her to hell. What's happening?

In the car of course, Steph was at the wheels. Max and her friend were at the backseat. Chloe was resting her head into Max's lap with closed eyes. Max was caressing her hair, as she felt sorry for the blue haired girl.

When they arrived at the Caulfield's home, they tried to as quiet as possible. Max's one arm was around Chloe's waist as they walked to the upstairs. Steph was behind them tired and angry because they're practically babysitting a rapist. Chloe went straight into Max's room.

"Is she really gonna sleep in your room?" Steph asked.

"Yes." Max answered.

"Aren't you afraid she's gonna try something?" Steph asked.

"No. She's not like that." Max answered.

"Of course, she's not what happened between her and Taylor must be an accident." Steph said, obviously worried about Max.

"There must be a reason why she did that. Because she drank too much or something like that." Max said.

"Why are searching for excuses for her? I think we should have taken her home instead of here." Steph said.

"She needs me." Max said.

"Or you just want a rapist more in your bed than me." Steph said kind of regretting it. Hurting Max's was not her goal.

"For once again, she's not a rapist and you exactly know Chloe is just a friend. I love you and only you, got it?" Max asked.

"Got it." Steph said and kissed her girlfriend. Steph didn't want argue with Max now but knew they were not done with this talk. Max and Steph kissed each other and left for their room.

"Good night, babe!" Steph said before closing her door.

"You too, honey!" Max answered back.

Max found Chloe passed out on her bed fully clothed. Max took off Chloe's shoes. By this Chloe woke up and Max helped her get out of her shirt and jeans too. Then Chloe lay back to the bed.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Chloe said.

"That's what friends are for." Max said and changed too in the room. Chloe wasn't into a flirty mood, anyway, like she used to be.

Max lay next to Chloe and watched her scratch. She kissed it.

"Could you call me parents I'm with you? I'm supposed to be home by five but that's not gonna happen. Call them I'm with you so they will not worry about me and I won't get grounded again." Chloe explained half sleeping.

Max did as Chloe asked her. Then they both fell asleep.

Steph was tired but her thoughts about the night didn't let her rest.

Taylor got home with cab and now she was crying while Victoria was comforting her. As soon as she got home, she called Victoria and she came because her friend needed her. Taylor told Victoria everything and Vic was furious about it. She wanted revenge on Chloe for hurting her best friend. Victoria thought another thing Chloe fucked up, first Nathan, now Taylor. Victoria needs to teach a lesson to Chloe.


	12. After the Night

**Dear Readers,**

**Here's the new chapter of Arcadia Bay Youth. It's a short chapter, however a lot happens in this one.**

**Tell me your opinion about it! **

**Review, Fav/Follow or DM me if you want.**

**Thank you for reading my story! :D**

* * *

Chloe woke up by the lights of the sun, which came through the window. She was staring at the ceiling. She felt her head throbbing and there's a slight chance she's gonna throw up soon. She looked around the room and it wasn't familiar to her. She touched her cheek and there was a big scratch there. Chloe didn't have a clue how she got that.

"Where the fuck I am?" Chloe asked herself silently. She turned to her other side and saw Max sleeping on the other side of the bed. Well, they definitely didn't have sex because Max had pajamas on her and she had her underwear. Chloe didn't remember much of the last night. At least, she knows she's in Max's room. Chloe sat up but she instantly regretted it because it felt like the room was moving around her. She laid back and waited until the feeling was gone.

Max woke up to. She opened her eyes and Chloe was the first thing she saw in the morning.

"Morning, Chloe!" Max said silently.

"I bet it's already past twelve." Chloe said.

"Probably." Max said.

"Yeah." Chloe said trying to get up again.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Max asked.

"I remember drinking beers." Chloe answered. Actually, she remembered making out with Rachel and taking drugs but after that, it's blurry.

"You did a huge mistake last night." Max said but wasn't sure she should continue or not.

"Is that why I have a high scratch on my face?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." Max answered."

"What I've done?" Chloe asked.

Max hesitated to answer.

"Seriously, tell me how much of an idiot I was." Chloe said. She was curious what kind of fight she got in.

"Well, me and Steph went home. You insisted to stay with Taylor at the party. In the middle of the night, I've got a call from you. You were hysterical and sad. You told me to go to the beach for you." Max explained.

"To the beach?" Chloe asked. She didn't have an idea what she'd do on the beach. In addition, she didn't have a clue why she was hysterical.

"Steph and me went there for you. You admitted to us that you tried to rape Taylor but she got away before you could have done anything to her." Max continued the story as she watched Chloe's face become filled with horror.

"I...are you sure? I don't remember any of that." Chloe said being afraid of what she had done.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Max answered.

Chloe tried to recall the events of the last night but she couldn't do it. The drugs really messed with her head.

"Fuck, what I've done?" Chloe said.

"Chloe, I think you should apologize to Taylor." Max said.

"What if she doesn't wanna see me or afraid of me?" Chloe asked putting on her jeans and shirt.

Max got up from the bed too.

"Find a way to talk to her." Max said.

"Why am I such an idiot, Max?" Chloe asked being really angry with herself.

"You drank too much, I guess." Max said.

"It's not really an excuse. So I really wonder what is wrong with me." Chloe said.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You are just human making mistakes." Max tried to comfort her friend.

"But that was a fatal mistake!" Chloe said. Max hugged her.

"Make things right!" Max said.

"How?" Chloe asked and pulled away from the hug.

"Talk to Taylor. I'll be by your side. I help you." Max said.

"Thanks but how could I get her talk to me?" Chloe asked.

"Well, we'll find her in school on Monday." Max suggested.

"Thanks, Max!" Chloe said. She was still angry with herself. In addition, she was disappointed and sad. However, the feeling that she has a friend who is beside her even if she does horrible things like last night is amazing for her. Chloe knew she was wrong for taking drugs. That's never gonna happen again. The blue haired girl felt terrible about taking drugs and hurting Taylor. She didn't deserve this. In addition, there's Rachel. They were making out last night and it felt so right. She wished Rachel wouldn't leave her. Then, she wouldn't have been sad and wouldn't take the pills which led her hurting Taylor. Well, Chloe doesn't know how could she look into Taylor's eyes after all she done to her. At least, Max is going to be by her side. Chloe is actually glad she doesn't have to face Taylor today so she has time to mentally prepare herself.

"What are you gonna tell your parents about the scratch on your face?" Max asked.

"I don't know. How about I got into a fight? I was so lucky that I could get away before they could seriously hurt, all the damage they did is this big ass scratch on my face." Chloe answered.

"Sounds like you!" Max said.

"I wish that was reality." Chloe said with teary eyes. She felt so ashamed about what she did.

Max hugged Chloe.

"Taylor is gonna forgive you. I know." Max said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Max said and pulled away from the hug.

"Hey you two, let's have some fun! Let's not waste time!" Steph said as she came into the room and gave a quick kiss To Max. She was filled with energy. Steph woke up earlier. She had breakfast with Vanessa and Ryan, and then she went for a run and showered. Now she wants to spend her time with Max. Steph doesn't even know from where her energy is coming because she barely slept last night. Maybe it's because of her girlfriend and love that makes her so happy, powerful and energized. Steph decided she's gonna stay friendly with Chloe despite what she did because she trusts Max. If Max says Chloe is trustworthy then she must be right.

"I have to go but have fun without me!" Chloe said.

"Call me later, please!" Max said.

"I will." Chloe said. "Bye guys." Chloe left the house.

"What did she say about last night?" Steph asked.

"She doesn't remember anything, that's why I told her the whole story. I could see on her she regrets doing that. She was just too drunk and maybe too horny. Anyway, she's my best friend and I'm gonna be beside her." Max said.

"What about that poor girl, Taylor?" Steph asked.

"Chloe's gonna apologize. I hope she will forgive her. Chloe is not a bad person just you need to learn to handle her." Max said.

"I hope everything goes alright. Anyway, enough about Chloe. The real question is that you remember what you have done last night." Steph said.

"Babe, I remember everything. I wasn't that drunk just alcohol made me very horny." Max said. "However, I'm glad you were a gentlewoman and didn't let anything happen. I remember what you said. I want us to be completely sober when our first time happens." Max said and wrapped her arms around Steph's shoulders. Steph kissed her. Their sweet kisses started to became hungry and passionate kisses. However, they eventually finished kissing because they didn't want it to lead something more, especially when Max's parents are at home.

"I'm so gonna miss you, Steph." Max said.

"That's the best part." Steph said.

"Why the best part? Are you happy to get rid of me?" Max asked.

"No, just the thing is that I won't leave you. My parents let me go to school here because Blackwell is a highly respected and excellent school. I'm gonna live on the campus." Steph told the big news.

Max eyes went wide along with a smile.

"Steph! That's great!" Max said and she tightly hugged Steph and kissed her on the lips.

"You can see me everyday at my dorm room." Steph said. "How about we celebrate with a lunch?" Steph asks.

"I'm hungry like a wolf since I didn't have any breakfast." Max said.

"Later, we can go to my dorm room." Steph said.

"Sounds perfect, babe!" Max said.

Chloe was walking on the streets. She didn't feel like going home but she sent a message to her parents that she's fine and alive. Chloe had a lot on her mind. First, there was Taylor. Chloe for the first time in her life feels disgusted by her actions and about herself. There was a park in the near. Chloe sat down on a bench and started to cry. She can't believe she did that. She had no idea she could sink this low. Chloe buried her face into her hands because she didn't want others to see her cry. Chloe hated herself what she did. She doesn't even deserve a friend like Max. How can she still have faith in her after she had done to Taylor? Chloe finally got herself together and decided to call Rachel. They have to talk about last night. It meant Chloe a lot.

Rachel was at the hospital with Dana resting on the bed. They had a rough night. Rachel didn't sleep at all. She looked and felt like a zombie. She was so scared that Dana's gonna die when she fainted. Rachel was glad and relieved when she has seen Dana opening her eyes. Dana's doctor run some blood test and the result is tat there was drug in her blood system. Dana and Rachel knew they didn't take any drugs so she got drugged by someone. Dana had no idea how she was drugged or simply she didn't want pay attention some details because a certain someone on the party just stole her heart. However, Juliet didn't have any romantic or even friendly influence on Rachel. That's why Rachel figured out it coulee Juliet who drugged her best friend. Rachel was glad she didn't let Dana go home with Juliet. God knows what would happen to her at Juliet's place. It's better not think about it.

"Are you feeling better?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, just a bit dizzy but that's all." Dana answered. "We had an unforgettable night, hadn't we?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you're alright now. I was so scared." Rachel said.

"I'm not deathly ill, just got drugged. I'll live. Where are mom and dad?" Dana likes that she has a caring friend like Rachel. However, she hates when someone wants to babysit her.

"They're buying some food. They were so worried about you. I really think they thought they would lose you. Anyway, who do you think drugged you?" Rachel wanted to ask her friend's opinion.

"There was a bunch of people in the nightclub. It could be anyone." Dana answered.

"I was thinking about a certain someone." Rachel said.

"Who?" Dana asked.

"Juliet. She gave you a drink. She could put something into it." Rachel said.

"No, she was nice to me all along. I don't think she means harm." Dana said.

"Will you call her?" Rachel asked. It seemed Dana was very much attracted to Juliet.

"Yes." Dana answered. After breaking up with Chloe, it's the first time she feels so attracted to someone and it seemed Juliet it attracted too. Dana doesn't want to give up on this chance.

"Dana, promise me you'll be careful with Juliet." Rachel said.

"I promise but you shouldn't worry about Juliet and me." Dana said.

One thing is sure for Rachel, if Dana gets hurt by Juliet, she's gonna regret it very much.

Dana's parents arrived in the room.

"I think I go out for some fresh air." Rachel said.

Rachel bought a coffee and went outside. She hated hospitals and the way they smelled. In addition, she didn't sleep anything. Her phone rang in her pocket. Rachel saw Chloe was calling her. Should she pick it up or no? Chloe probably wants to talk about last night. Rachel answered the call.

"Chloe, what do you want?" Rachel asked. She may be too harsh to ask this without even saying hi.

"Rach, I just wanted to talk about last night. I know you still have feelings for me! Last night you showed me!" Chloe said.

"Chloe, it's not the right time. I'm at the hospital." Rachel said.

"Are you okay, Rach?" Chloe asked being afraid something happened to Rachel.

"I'm fine. It's Dana, actually. She got drugged and fainted." Rachel answered.

"I'm really sorry to heart that. However, I still want to see you even for a couple of minutes. You're the best thing in my life. I need you!" Chloe admitted to Rachel.

"I wait for you outside. But hurry! I don't have time. I want to be by Dana's side." Rachel said.

"Fine!" Chloe said.

Chloe had luck. The park wasn't so far from the hospital. Anyway, Chloe decided to sprint there. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't want Rachel to wait too long.

Rachel has do admit to herself that she loved every word of Chloe saying. In addition, it's clear she still has feeling for Chloe.

Chloe got sweaty as she was running fast. She wanted to see Rachel so bad.

Rachel hoped Chloe comes soon because she wants to go back to Dana.

Chloe could already see Rachel so she ran faster.

Rachel saw Chloe running towards her. She had a terrible scar on her face. Chloe herself meant trouble. They simply knew there were no words needed. As Chloe got there, she kissed Rachel fierce. Rachel kissed back. Both of them wanted do dominate the kiss so their tongues were fighting each other. Rachel's hands were in Chloe's messy hair and Chloe's hands were around Rachel's waist. They kissed until they ran out of air.

"Do it elsewhere! You're being disgusting." Victoria said. She was just leaving the hospital after visiting Nathan. She is gonna go to Taylor. The girl still feels terrible about last night. All she can do is cry and fell asleep while crying. Victoria knows her friend needs her support as soon as possible. Victoria's revenge finally formed into an idea.

Chloe and Rachel looked at Victoria.

"We'd appreciate if you'd leave us alone." Chloe said. The blue haired girl hoped Victoria won't bring up Taylor. They're best friends with Taylor. She must tell her. Chloe doesn't want Rachel to know about that. It could destroy their newly blossoming romance.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, especially to you Chloe." Victoria said. The girl couldn't wait to tell the news even if it was a lie. She knew she'd scare Chloe shitless. That still won't be enough payment for what she did to Taylor.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

"Do you remember our passionate night, Chloe?" Victoria asked. Chloe started to get angry with Victoria because she brought this topic up in front of Rachel. "I bet you do. We had an amazing time together. Anyway, your face is getting red. Are you mad or something?" Victoria loved how she could make Chloe angry simply with just words.

"Shut the fuck up, Victoria! Enough of you! Get away from us!" Chloe yelled at Victoria and wanted to push the girl when Victoria said something.

"Would you really hurt a pregnant girl? Especially if the baby is yours?" Victoria asked.

Chloe couldn't believe her ears. Did Victoria really just say she is pregnant with her child? Rachel stood there with a surprised face. She doesn't even know how to react.

"Is that…true? But you said you were on the pill." Chloe asked. Her voiced trembled of fear. She wished she'd just misunderstood Victoria.

"It seems it didn't work. I don't know have a clue about that. I have to go now." Victoria said and left.

"Rach, I regret that night with Victoria and I didn't want this to happen. I love you and only you. I want us to start over." Chloe said. She hoped this wouldn't ruin he things with Rachel.

"I...honestly don't know what to say. It's too much to take in. I better go back to Dana." Rachel said and left Chloe alone.

Chloe was watching Rachel leaving her. Chloe was scared and sad. She's gonna have a baby with a bitch like Victoria Chase. She should never put her dick into that woman. Chloe wanted to be alone to think how much of failure she is. She always messes up everything good around her. What is wrong with her?

Rachel went back to Dana's room. Rachel wanted to cry but she didn't want in front of Dana. She can't tell her about Chloe because Dana would got angry. Actually, Rachel doesn't have an idea about what to do. She knows she is in love with Chloe. She wanted to try again with her. However, she's gonna have a child with Victoria. Rachel doesn't know how to deal with that. She wishes she could tell Dana about this so she could help her with her opinion.

Steph and Max walked into the Two Whales to have a wonderful lunch date with each other. They couldn't even get happier. They have what they need: each other. Steph is so happy that she's gonna be there for Max. She needs that girl in her life like breathing. Max feels so lucky to be with Steph, the world's most fantastic girl.

Victoria is proud of herself because of lying about being pregnant. Chloe's face was priceless. She loved every second of it. Victoria made sure Chloe wouldn't have a nice time with Rachel. Victoria wants to tell Taylor so much about this. She may feel better after hearing this. However, Victoria feels it's still not enough. She's gonna punish Chloe Price so much, she'd even regret to born.

Victoria stepped into Taylor's room.

"Taylor, I have good news for you. I lied Chloe that I'm pregnant with her baby. It was hilarious. You should have seen her face." Victoria said.

"Vic, I'm really pregnant." Taylor said and gave her pregnancy test to Victoria. It was positive.


	13. Sunday afternoon plans

**Dear Readers, :)**

**Here's the new chapter of Arcadia Bay Youth.**

**Do you think there's a future for Amberprice?**

**What do you think about Steph? Her jealousy is stupid or she has a point? **

**What do you think Taylor will do?**

**What do you think about Dana and Juliet?**

**Also, Nathan is getting better after trying to attempt suicide and he's angry. What is he gonna do?**

**A very important question: Do you like the sex scenes I write? If you say yes, there's gonna be at least on in next chapter.**

**Fav/Follow Review or DM me about the story! :D **

**I'm streaming on twitch. You can find me as benet_dart95. If you want come and say hi. We could even discuss my fanfic there.**

* * *

Victoria was looking surprised at the pregnancy test.

"Oh my God, Taylor! How did you become pregnant?" Victoria asked.

"What do you think?" Taylor asked. She was feeling annoyed by this stupid question.

"I mean how could you let it happen? Is it Chloe's?" Victoria asked.

"It is Chloe's and I was so happy that finally Chloe noticed me that I wasn't even thinking. I fucked up very much." Taylor said with teary eyes.

"And there was no chance from Chloe to think. She doesn't even have brain, that's why she goes after her dick." Victoria comments.

"Well, what should I do now?" Taylor asked. She never felt this bad in her entire life.

"I don't know. Do you want to keep the baby?" Victoria asks.

"I don't have the answers for anything. My life is just falling apart!" Taylor burst out in tears and Victoria hugged her.

"Everything's gonna be fine!" Victoria said trying to comfort her friend.

Victoria didn't have clue how this situation gonna be okay. If Taylor chooses to abort the baby, it will have an impact in her life, a terrible impact. However, if she decides to keep the baby she's gonna have to talk to her parents about it. They're gonna freak for sure. In addition, there's Chloe Price. Taylor has to talk to her about the baby eventually. Victoria is aware of that there's no person who Taylor hates as much as Chloe but it's not gonna change the fact Taylor is expecting her baby. Victoria thinks it's awful that two dumb and irresponsible person gonna have a baby. If Taylor keeps it, they have nine months to grow up and mature. To be honest, Victoria doesn't find her joke so funny anymore.

Chloe feels terrible. She's gonna have a baby with fucking Victoria Chase. What's gonna happen? Chloe's sure that she's gonna get a lecture from her dad she's never gonna forget in her entire life. Especially because her dad always told her to use condom. Nevertheless, what she is going to get from Victoria's parents. In addition, her own mom will be completely freaked about this. In addition, her chances with Rachel might go down. Later, she needs to talk to Rachel about. Moreover, she has to man up ask Victoria if she can help with anything. Chloe hates Victoria but it's not the baby's fault, that's why she's gonna help. Anyway, Chloe needs her best friend opinion about everything. About Rachel, the baby. In addition, she needs someone to tell her she's not a horrible person, especially since she tried to rape Taylor. How is that Chloe's life always a mess? It seems she never learns her lesson. Chloe called Max.

Max and Steph were in the Two Whales eating their lunch and enjoying each other's company. Steph couldn't with to go to her dorm room. Actually, it's gonna be the first time she sees it herself. At least, she's gonna have a dorm room by herself. She already knows she's gonna spend much time there with Max. Today, she plans a lot of cuddling and chilling with her girlfriend.

"I'm so glad that you're staying here." Max said.

"Me too. I don't want to be apart from you. One week was enough of that besides the webcam doesn't really shows your real beauty. In addition, I love your skin, I like touching you." Steph said and started to caress Max's hand. They were really enjoying each other's presence.

Max's phone ringing interrupted the lovebirds. Max saw it was Chloe calling so she decided to answer it.

"It's Chloe." Max said to Steph before answering. Steph nodded.

Steph couldn't understand that a girl who is as caring and sweet and all that good, how can have a friend like Chloe. Chloe is just trouble. At least, Steph got that vibe. Last night, she drank much and trying to rape Taylor is disgusted Steph. Being drunk is not really an excuse for that. If a girl says stop or no, you just do as she told you. It's hard for Steph to look at Chloe without punching her. She's only nice to her because she's Max's best friend.

"Hey Chloe! Is everything good?" Max asked.

"No. I fucked up everything as usual." Chloe answered.

"What do you mean?" Max asked. Max knew Chloe fucked with Taylor but what else could she ruin?

"Where are you now, Max?" Chloe asked.

"At the Two Whales but…" Max wanted to tell Chloe she is on a date now with Steph but she was interrupted.

"I'll be there soon." Chloe said and ended the call.

"Let me guess, she's coming here." Steph said.

"Yeah." Max said. She wasn't exactly happy about Chloe coming here but she is her best friend.

"I can't believe it, Max. You're not her babysitter. You don't have to take care of her all the time." Steph said.

"Steph, be understanding, please! Chloe is trouble but she's not bad." Max said.

"Well, tell that Taylor too, please!" Steph said.

"Believe me! On Monday, I'm gonna tell her." Max said realizing that their date went into an argument.

"Well, that's good! You're so good at protecting Chloe against anyone. I don't even know why I'm here. You clearly don't need me so I better go." Steph said and left Max alone.

"Steph wait!" Max yelled after Steph but she didn't stop.

Steph have seen Chloe coming towards the Two Whales. Steph's hand was in a fist. She wanted to punch Chloe in the face. However, Steph didn't want trouble so she just pushed her a little as she went further. Chloe didn't understand what Steph is doing but didn't stop to ask her. She needed to talk to Max as soon as possible. Chloe stepped into the diner. She was glad her mom didn't work today. She didn't feel like dealing with her now. Chloe saw Max crying at one of the tables. Chloe hurried to her. Chloe sat down next to Max and embraced her into her arms. Max was crying into Chloe's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Max?" Chloe asked.

"We had an argument with Steph. She left me here." Max explained.

"I'm so sorry about that, Max. Tell me if I can help." Chloe said.

"I try to calm down and focus on you. I mean you came here to talk to me about something important." Max said.

"Just take your time, my problems can wait. You're above anyone else." Chloe said and caressed Max's hair. Chloe put her arm around Max's shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Oh Chloe, you're such a good friend." Max said and kissed her friend's cheek. She wishes Steph would realize she was wrong about Chloe. She's able to make stupid things but her heart is gold when it's about people who she loves.

"Thank you. I and good word are not often in one sentence." Chloe said.

"Now tell me what's bothering you." Max said.

"I have problems, Max. Rachel and I are might getting back together again." Chloe said.

"What's the problem with that? You like her, don't you?" Max asked.

"Let me finish. Victoria told me she's pregnant and it's mine." Chloe said.

"What about protection?" Max asked.

"Well, I didn't use protection because she said she was on birth control." Chloe said.

"But she lied to you." Max said.

"She messed up something with her pills. In addition, she told me about the news in front of Rachel and I'm afraid it's gonna ruin my chances with her. Chloe said. "Also, the baby is a pretty big responsibility. What will my parents say? What will Victoria's parent say? I'm doomed, Max." Chloe said.

"You're not doomed. You're stronger than you think. Moreover, if Rachel truly loves you she won't give up on you because of the baby. Moreover, I know that you're parents are cool so you're gonna have help. I don't about Victoria's parents but I don't think they are so bad. However, you need to take the responsibility." Max said and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. "And you need to have a shower." Chloe smelled because she still wore the same clothes from yesterday and she was running too.

"Let's go to my house." Chloe suggested.

"Then let's go to Victoria later." Max suggested.

"Then you should find Steph and make up with her." Chloe said.

"And you should call Rachel and ask straight away what she wants." Max said.

"Is it all of our duties?" Chloe asked.

"I think yes." Max said. She loved when she was on a mission with Chloe. Also, she loved helping her friend. Max hoped Steph will calm down and they'll be able o talk to each other in peace.

Steph was working on her video editor. She planned to do a video for Max about their relationship. The video contained their photos and videos about them. Steph was crying as she watched the video repeatedly. She is in love with Max so much but she always chooses Chloe over her or just is she too jealous? One thing is for sure, she doesn't wanna lose Max.

Taylor was still sobbing on Victoria's shoulder. She didn't have an idea how to continue her life from here? She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't even know that telling the news to Chloe would be a good idea, especially after she done to her.

Rachel was still sitting by Dana's bed.

"You don't have to spend all of your day here. I already sent my parents home. They will only come tomorrow to take me home." Dana said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. She wanted to be there for Dana. On the other hand, she was very tired by now.

"I'm sure. Have some rest, please!" Dana said.

"Fine but take care!" Rachel said and left Dana's hospital room.

Dana waited a few minutes to make sure Rachel is gone, then she reached for her cell phone and called Juliet.

"Hey Dana! I thought you're never gonna call me." Juliet said. She was lying on her bed smoking pot.

"I wanted to hear your voice. Also, I want to meet you tomorrow." Dana said.

"Sounds great!" Juliet said and a naked girl stepped into her room and reached for the cigarette, which was in Juliet's hand. "Let's meet then at my place. I text you the address. I can't wait to see you." Juliet said as she enjoyed the naked girl's kisses on her body.

Nathan was in her hospital room. His wrist was wrapped around with a bandage. He was looking out on the window with rage in his eyes as she thought about Chloe Price stole her Victoria.

"You'll pay for what you done to me, Price!" Nathan said to himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Sunday Duties

**Dear Readers,**

**This chapter contains some erotic scenes so be careful. But if you decide to read them, tell me did you like it? Which one was your fav?**

**But overall, tell me your opinion about the chapter. **

**What do you think will happen in the lives of the characters?**

**Share your thought with me! Review or DM me! Also, don't forget fav/follow!**

**Please, if you have any spare time watch me streaming on twitch. You can find me a benet_dart95.**

**Thanks for you attention! :D **

**Have a Nice Day! ;)**

* * *

Chloe was standing in the shower. It felt good for her to freshen up. She liked having shower, the warm water on her body. Standing here, she tried to collect her thoughts. She needed that because so much happened since last night. It turned out that Rachel is still having feelings for her. Maybe they can get together again. Then, there's Victoria who is pregnant. Chloe knows Max is right. She needs to take the responsibility for this. Chloe was thinking about getting a job if Victoria decides to keep the baby. Nevertheless, how will she tell to her parents? That's gonna be hard since her dad always told her about using condoms are important and can prevent diseases and pregnancy. Chloe should never want to take a girl raw or just pull out in time. However, Victoria said she took the pills, seems it's not a hundred protection, as well. Chloe washes her body and she thinks about Max. She couldn't be more thankful that she came back to her life. Max understands her and judgmental with Chloe. Moreover, she always supports Chloe. Chloe loves having Max in her life. In addition, she may have Rachel back. Chloe thinks her life could be now being wonderful if she didn't knock up Victoria.

Max was lying on Chloe's bed while waiting for Chloe. She was somewhat angry at with herself because she should have control situation with Steph better. In the first place, she shouldn't let her leave or go after her. Steph must be thinking Max doesn't even care about her. However, it's not true. Max cares about Steph and her feelings because she loves her deeply, truly and madly.

Chloe stepped into the room. Her old pirate towel was covering her naked body.

"The shower was really refreshing." Chloe said.

"That's because we're looking forward to a long Sunday afternoon." Max said still lying on the bed.

Chloe threw the towel on the floor and stood in the room naked.

"What are you doing, Chloe?" Max asked while looking at Chloe's naked body.

"I told you, I'm not shy and I can see your eyes are on my penis." Chloe said and pulled her shaft up a bit then back.

"I wasn't." Max denied.

"Why? Don't you think my cock is nice?" Chloe asked.

"What? I didn't even look at it. I can't know." Max said.

Chloe went closer to the bed and sat down next to Max so she would see her dick while she started to move her shaft up and down.

"Fine. I looked at your cock. It's very nice. Would you get dressed now?" Max asked.

Chloe didn't answer as she was too busy with her cock.

"Do you really want to jack off in front of me?" Max asked.

"Do you want to have sex?" Chloe asked.

"What? No!" Max answer. She didn't have clue why's Chloe asking this.

"But you know I'm single yet and you just broke up with Steph. So, we could have sex." Chloe suggested.

"I didn't break up with Steph and I'm not gonna have sex with you." Chloe still played with her cock. "Would you just stop jerking off?!" Max asked. She was offended by now.

"Don't you remember how amazing our first time was?" Chloe asked. She topped jerking off and looked at Max's eyes.

"It was really a great experience." Max said.

"Don't you want it happen again?" Chloe asked.

"If I'd be single them I'd want it happen again but I'm in a relationship with Steph and I love her and you are probably in love with Rachel. I think you are just being afraid of the commitment and love and that's the part where you do something dumb but this time I won't let that happen." Max said and went to Chloe's drawer, then throw boxers and a bra to her.

"I guess you're right." Chloe said putting on her boxers and bra. "I'm a pro at fucking up things. Thanks for being here for me. I almost fucked up my relationship with Rachel morel before it even would start, again." Chloe said as she was searching for jeans.

"What do you mean by more?" Max asked and gave a shirt to Chloe.

"I meant that Victoria is excepting my baby. I doubt it has any good impact on my relationship with Rachel." Chloe answered. She was fully dressed.

"You're right. Now call Victoria that you want to meet her." Max said.

"Let's get over with it." Chloe said and called Victoria.

Victoria was still at Taylor's room. Taylor fell asleep from all the crying and Victoria was reading a magazine. She didn't want to leave Taylor alone. Her phone was ringing. She answered before it would wake up Taylor.

"Hey Victoria. We should talk about our situation, you know the baby." Chloe said.

"Okay. Come to Taylor's because I'm here." Victoria said.

"Why there?" Chloe asked.

"Because I'm here. My best friend is supportive." Victoria said.

"My best friend is supportive too so I go with Max." Chloe said.

"I'll wait for you here." Victoria said.

"Good." Chloe said and ended the call. "We got to go to Taylor's because Victoria at her house. So maybe I could apologize from Taylor." Chloe added.

"You're right." Max said.

"When we came home we were careful so my parents wouldn't see the scratch on my face. Do you think we could leave the house without noticing it?" Chloe asked.

"They're gonna see it some point." Max said.

"But I hate when I have to explain myself." Chloe said.

"Let's go!" Max said and pulled Chloe from her room.

They were in the hallway close to the door when they heard William's voice.

"Where are you going? You barely at home. You didn't tell me how the part was." William said.

Max turned around to look at Williams's eyes. However, Chloe didn't move so her dad wouldn't see her face.

"We're in hurry. Can we talk about it some other time?" Max asked.

"Where are you going?" William asked.

"To a friend." Max answered.

"Fine! Go then and have fun!" William said and let them go.

Max and Chloe got in Chloe's car.

"Thanks for saving my ass this time. I just really don't wanna talk about this today with my friends." Chloe said while pointing at her scratch and started the car.

"No problem, Chloe." Max said.

When they arrived to the house, Chloe parked the car. Max got out while Chloe was still sitting in the car.

"What are you waiting for, Chloe? Come!" Max said.

"I don't know. Was it really a good idea to come here?" Chloe asked. She was afraid what is gonna happen.

"We need figure out your life somehow." Max said and waved to Chloe to come out.

Chloe got out of the car and stood next to Max.

"I'm scared." Chloe said.

"I know. Let's go!" Max said and took Chloe's hand to lead her to the door.

Chloe knew there was no escape from now. Max rang the bell and they waited. Chloe felt her herself getting sweaty everywhere.

"Let me go before someone opens the door." Chloe said.

"No way that I let you go now." Max said.

Victoria opened the door and let them in.

"Come after me!" Victoria said.

Victoria led them to Taylor's room. Taylor had no idea that Chloe is coming. It was Victoria's plan not telling Taylor about it because she wasn't sure Taylor would meet Chloe and tell her about the pregnancy. Now, there was no way out for Taylor.

"Vic, let's make some tea…" Taylor said but couldn't say another word when she saw Chloe and Max are coming in her room. "What's going on, Vic? Why are they here?" Taylor asked Victoria.

"You need to talk." Victoria said.

"I…I'd like to apologize from you, Tay. Last night, I acted like a huge jerk, a real scum. I'm terrible because I only used you for your body and didn't even realize that you may have feelings for me. I just hope you can forgive me someday for being a dick last night and for my whole behavior towards you." Chloe apologized.

"Don't worry about my feelings! I don't love you anymore. You have no idea how bad you made me feel last night. I can't believe that I was so stupid to have sex with you. You are a brutal and aggressive animal and I never want to see you again." Taylor said while crying.

"I guess I can't blame you for that. You have every right to say this." Chloe said and realized that Taylor's words hurt her deeply. "Victoria, we should talk too." Chloe added and wanted to talk about Victoria's pregnancy.

"Taylor! Don't you want to say something?" Victoria asked her friend.

"Vic, not now." Taylor said.

"I don't think there's gonna be a right time for this so do it now." Victoria said.

"Fine. I do it now, Vic. Chloe, I'm pregnant." Taylor said.

"What? You're both pregnant?" Chloe asked pointing at Taylor, then Victoria.

"Not, you dumb! I wanted just mess with you. However, Taylor is really pregnant." Victoria answered.

Max was very much surprised. She didn't expect all of this happening.

"Taylor, I…what are we going to do?" Chloe asked.

"You're not gonna do anything! The baby is mine! You better leave us alone." Taylor said to Chloe.

"So, do you want to keep the baby?" Chloe asked.

"I don't even know yet." Taylor said. "I just want you to go." Taylor added.

"Tay, we need to figure out it together." Chloe said. "I know you have every reason to hate me but the baby is ours and we need each other to make sure we do the right choices about it." Chloe added.

"You did enough, Chloe!" Taylor said.

"Taylor, I think you should calm down and be happy that Chloe is here for you instead of being this stubborn." Max said.

"You don't tell me what to do, Max. It's so not your business." Taylor said.

"I think you should go now." Victoria said.

"Okay, we're gonna go just let me finish. Taylor, you don't have to do this alone. I'm here for you. If you need anything, just call me anytime." Chloe said but Taylor didn't even look at her eyes. "Let's go, Max." Chloe left with Max.

"Did you know that they're gonna come here?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. Look, I wanted you to tell about Chloe about your pregnancy. She had to know at some point so it wouldn't make sense to keep it a secret for too long." Victoria said.

"It's not up to you to decide, Victoria. Thank God my parents weren't at home or do you want me to tell them too?" Taylor asked.

"You'll have to." Victoria said.

"You should go too!" Taylor said.

"I respect what you want but I only want the best for you." Victoria said.

"Bye!" Taylor said.

Victoria left but she hoped the other girl would call her soon because she's worried about her.

Max and Chloe were in the car. Chloe was driving to the campus.

"Chloe, I'm proud of you." Max said.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"First, you apologized and I know you were honest. Second, you offered your help to Taylor. I always knew you were amazing." Max said.

"I just did what seem right for once in this life." Chloe said.

"I wish Taylor would appreciate your efforts." Max said.

"I don't want to disturb her but I don't want her to deal with everything alone. I have talk to her again soon." Chloe said.

"I agree but that you should be alone." Max said.

"Look, here we are. Go and make up with Steph." Chloe said.

"That's the plan. Good luck to Rachel." Max said and got out of the car. She walked to the girls' dorm. The door was open. She walked to the hallway. Max had no idea which room could be Steph's. She saw a girl standing in the hallway. The girl with freckles went to her and asked if there maybe a new girl in the dorm. She told her about one she knew about and told her which room is hers. Max tried her luck and knocked on the door. Max was glad when she saw it was Steph opening the door. Max could realize how Steph's eyes were red probably from crying.

"Hey Max. How is that you're not with Chloe?" Steph asked.

"I did what I could to help her. Now, it's her turn to help on herself." Max answered. "Would you let me in?" Max asked.

"Sure." Steph said a let Max into her room.

Max closed the door.

"I'd like to talk about us." Max said.

"Go on." Steph said.

"I know I'm spending a lot of time with Chloe but sometimes she need someone to guide her but never doubt my feelings for you because I'm in love with you. You're the first person my mind when I wake up and the last before I fall asleep. Also, I promise if it's not deathly important I won't run to Chloe or let her run to me, especially if I'm with you." Max said.

"Good to hear that and I'm in love with you too." Steph said.

"Then everything's okay between us?" Max asked.

"More than okay." Steph said and kissed Max with passion. Maybe it was just a couple of hours without Max but Steph missed her like crazy. Steph wrapped her hands around Max's waist. Max's hands were around Steph's shoulders. The two girls completely got lost in each other. They were fighting for the dominance with their tongues, eventually Max let Steph dominating the kiss. Steph broke the kiss and took Max's hands in hers. Steph led Max to her bad. They sat down on the edge of the bed and started kissing again.

"I love your kisses!" Steph said between kisses.

Max wanted to take control pushed Steph on the bed and she crawled on the top of Steph. Max led the kiss. Max put her hands under Steph's shirt caressing her lover's stomach. Steph put her hand on Max's breast. She is slightly squeezing it through her shirt. Max moaned. The girl with freckles could feel her lover's erection through their jeans. Max slipped her hands down to Steph's private area and started stroking it through her jeans.

"Max, babe, it's not gonna help my erection to go down." Steph said.

"What if I don't your erection to go down just yet?" Max whispered to Steph.

"What do you mean?" Steph asked. Actually, she had an idea about what Max's thinking about but she wanted to hear it from Max's mouth before she would do anything.

"Let's make love to me!" Max said.

"As you wish, my queen." Steph said.

Steph was happy hearing those words from Max. Steph suddenly turned them around. So now, Steph was lying on the top of Max. Steph gladly kissed Max, and then took off her shirt, leaving herself in a bra. Max caressed Steph's waist and her back until she reached her bra and unclasped it. Steph was half-naked to Max's enjoyment. Max massaged Steph's left breast with her hand while they were kissing. Steph's hand wandered under Max's shirt reaching her bra. Steph undid her girlfriend's bra and pulled it down. Max broke the kiss to take her shirt off. Steph was staring Max's beautiful chest. Steph thought those breasts are perfect and wanted to pleasure them. She massaged the right greased while kissing the other one. Steph made circles with her tongue around Max's nipple. Max moaned and enjoyed Steph's attention. Steph could feel her boxers and jeans become tighter around her erection. Max wanted to be on top so she rolled them over and massaged Steph's cock through her jeans. Max really wanted to see Steph's dick. She never seen it yet, not even last night, she just touched it. Max thought it was time to change it. She undid Steph's belt and pulled down the zipper. Max saw the bulge in Steph's boxers. Max put her right hand in Steph's boxers. She felt her lover's thick meat. Max wrapped her hands around Steph's member and stroke it a few times.

"Ah, Max!" Steph moaned when Max touched her dick.

Max pulled down Steph's jeans and boxers. Steph was completely naked. Steph placed her left hand on Max's stomach and slipped it into Max's panties. Steph felt that Max was very wet. Her panties were soaked. Steph rubbed Max's clitoris a few times, then pulled her out her hand of Max's panties and tasted her juices.

"Max, sweetie. Let's get rid of your jeans and panties." Steph said.

Max started to undo her jeans. Steph helped her pull it down along with her panties because she couldn't wait anymore to see Max completely naked. Steph was staring at the perfect naked body. All she wanted to the is to pleasure it.

"Max, lay down on the bed, please!" Steph said as she stood up to give enough free space to Max.

Max did as Steph said. She spread her legs to give a view to Steph. Steph stroke her shaft a couple times then lied on the top of Max. She kissed her lover on the lips, and then she went to her neck, breasts, stomach. Steph reached Max's pussy. She started to lick Max's clit. She enjoyed licking Max's clit and pussy. She is a fond of its taste. She was circling around the clit with her tongue. Max was moaning and buried her hands into Steph's hair caressing her head. Max loved every second of what Step did to her.

"Oh, Steph. Don't stop!" Max moaned.

It wasn't a problem for Steph because she didn't plan to stop. She started to use her fingers too, with her thumb she was fondling Max's clit, and then put two fingers into Max's entrance. She kept on fingering and pleasuring the clit with her tongue until Max had her orgasm.

"Aah, Jesus!" Max screamed.

Steph lied on Max and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ready for taking the next step?" Steph asked.

"I'm completely ready for you." Max said and gave a quick kiss to Steph.

Steph got off Max and started to look for her jeans.

"What are you doing?" Max asked. She hoped very much that Steph doesn't want put on her clothes.

"Looking for my wallet. I keep condoms in it." Steph answered as she found her wallet and pulled out a condom.

"That's okay." Max said. She was relieved that Steph doesn't want to put on her clothes. In fact, Max couldn't wait to feel Steph inside of herself. Steph opened the condom and rolled it on her erected member. Steph kneeled on the bed and spread Max's legs wider. Steph took her member into her hand, positioned it to Max's entrance, and pushed in the tip.

"Yeah!" Max moaned and wanted feel more of Steph.

Steph pushed gently in her whole cock.

"Fuck!" Steph said. She forgot how much she loved being inside a pussy because she didn't do it for like six months. However, it was one if the most wonderful feeling. Max's pussy choked her dick in a pleasurable way; also, the warmness hugging her member was fantastic. Max was moaning too. There was no dick inside of her since she had sex with Chloe for the first time. She loved the feeling of a dick filling her up. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled slightly. Steph started to move her hips in a calm, steady pace. Steph watched as her dick is buried into Max each time. She enjoyed the view. Max really enjoyed that Steph is into her. She was hitting the right spots. Max wished Steph would be harder and faster.

"Harder, faster!" Max said.

Steph started to push harder and faster. They were sighing with pleasure. Steph started sweating as she tried pushing hard and fast as she could. Max cried out with pleasure. She was grabbing the sheets while being pleasured. Steph went down to Max to kiss her while going as hard as before. Max wrapped her legs around Steph's waist because she wanted do feel Steph even better. Now, Max grabbed Steph's back and pushed her nails into it. Steph cried out in pain.

"Sorry!" Max said instantly.

"No problem." Steph said and was happy about that reaction. It meant Max was really enjoying their sex.

"Aahh!" Max screamed out loud.

It made Steph going even faster.

"Fuck, Max! I love your pussy!" Steph said while moaning. She hoped Max was close to her orgasm because she was and didn't how much more time she could hold back her orgasm.

"I'm so close!" Max said. Steph was glad to hear that. She kept on pounding until Max had her orgasm. Max was holding on to Steph while orgasming. Steph released her load while moaning.

"God!" Max screamed while coming down on her high.

"Fuck!" Steph moaned as she was done.

They both were sweaty and happy. Steph placed a gentle kiss on Max's lips.

"That was fantastic!" Max said.

Steph pulled out her dick from Max and rolled next to her.

"It was really amazing." Steph said and Max kissed her chest.

Steph sat up to roll down the condom.

"Woah!" Max said.

"What, babe?" Steph asked.

"Look, how much load came out." Max said.

"It was a long time since I was into a woman, maybe that's reason. However, don't worry! It was worth waiting." Steph said and put the condom in the trash.

"I'm so happy you we waited for the right time!" Max said and they kissed.

Chloe stood outside the Amber house. She was a bit nervous about talking to Rachel again. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Fuck, I'm really in love!" Chloe said.

Chloe called Rachel on the phone.

Rachel was putting down her mascara from last night. She had circles under her eyes. She didn't even sleep a bit. Her phone rang. It was Chloe so she quickly answered.

"Hey Chloe! Did you talk to Victoria? Is she really pregnant?" Rachel asked. She cared about this topic because she would never trust Victoria and what she says.

"Rach, I'm standing on the porch. Do your parents at home?" Chloe asked.

"They have date Sunday so no." Rachel answered.

"Could you let me in? I'd like to talk to you face to face." Chloe said.

"Sure." Rachel said and went downstairs to open the front door.

"Come in, sweetie." Rachel said.

"Sweetie?" Chloe asked and went in the house.

"Don't you like it?" Rachel asked while closing the door.

"No problem with it." Chloe said.

"Let's go to my room." Rachel said and took Chloe's hand in hers to lead her to her room upstairs.

"You never answered my questions about Victoria." Rachel said as she sat down on her bed and patted the bed signing Chloe to sit down next to her. Chloe sat down.

"Rach, actually Victoria is not pregnant. It was just some idiot prank." Chloe answered.

"Victoria is a lying bitch." Rachel said.

"However, Taylor is pregnant with my child." Chloe said.

"Are you sure about that?" Rachel asked. "Isn't it just another prank?"

"I'm sure it's not and I don't know what to do." Chloe said.

"Why didn't you use protection?" Rachel asked.

"I…we were in the heat of the moment and totally forgot." Chloe explained.

"I want that baby but I'm afraid Taylor doesn't and it's even a question that she even lets me see the baby." Chloe said. She sounded very sad about it.

"Taylor will come to her senses." Rachel said.

"I hope so. Anyway, I think we should talk about us. It's clear we love each other. To be honest, I want to start over with you and do everything right this time." Chloe admitted.

Rachel kissed Chloe.

"Let's start over." Rachel said. She knew it's not gonna be easy especially that Chloe's gonna have a baby but she's in love deeply so she takes the risk happily.

"I was hoping for that answer." Chloe said and gave a quick kiss to Rachel.

"How about we rest a bit?" Rachel asked. "I spent my whole tine by Dana's side and I'm exhausted." Rachel said.

"It's fine with me." Chloe said and took off her shoes. "How's Dana?" Chloe asked and lied down on Rachel's bed. Rachel lied on Chloe's chest.

"She's feeling better." Rachel answered and closed her eyes.

"That's good. Promise me, this time when we wake up you're not going to break up with me." Chloe said.

"No way!" Rachel said and gave one last kiss to Chloe before she fell asleep.

Taylor was sitting on her bed touching her stomach. She barely could believe there was life, which is created by Chloe and her. Taylor keeps saying she doesn't know she wants to keep the baby but the truth is she knows already that she's gonna keep the child. However, she doesn't want Chloe to be the part of their lives. She doesn't deserve that especially after last night.

Max woke up naked under the covers in Steph's room as she felt a hard dick poking her ass and kissing her neck. Max turned around and it was a naked Chloe looking into her eyes.

"What are you doing here naked?" Max asked.

"I came to have sex with you." Chloe said and kissed Max while taking one of Max's legs to make her spread wider for a better access. Chloe pushed her dick into Max fully. Max moaned while they were kissing. Chloe was waving her hips and pushing her dick until her balls touched Max's pussy. Max was moaning while putting her hands on Chloe's ass and slightly pushing it to go deeper. Steph stepped into her room at this moment; she was wearing a grey shirt and jeans. Max heard the door closing and looked over Chloe's shoulder to see it was Steph. Chloe didn't care about who came in she just kept fucking Max. Steph pulled down her jeans and boxers. Her dick was semi hard. She wrapped her hand around it and started to jack off until pre-cum was leaking out of her cock. Steph sat down on the edge of the bed, her hand still around her cock.

"Chloe, don't be so selfish. Let's share her." Steph said as she pushed a bit Chloe's head to gain some attention.

Chloe stopped fucking Max and pulled out her dick.

"You're right." Chloe said. "Max, get on your knees and hands." Chloe ordered.

Max looked at them surprised and weird. Therefore, Max didn't move. Chloe made Max going on her knees and hands by force.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Don't ask questions." Steph said and stood up and walked in front of Max. Her completely erected dick was now at the same height as Max's face.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"I guess, I have to make her shut up." Steph said and pushed her dick into Max's mouth. "Suck it, bitch!" Steph said moving her dick in and out of Max's mouth.

Chloe watched as Steph was slowly fucking Max's face and decided it's time for her too. Chloe got on the bed. She was at Max's ass. Chloe pushed her dick into Max's pussy again but without any care, she was rough and hard as she kept fucking Max. Chloe always pushed very hard on Max so Steph's cock would get deeper in Max's mouth. Steph had enough of being slow too. She picked up a faster pace. Sometimes she pushed her cock as deep as she could to feel Max's throat messaging the tip of her cock. However, she had to pull out when Max started gagging. Chloe was touching Max's breasts and was playing with them. Max wasn't exactly proud of it but she enjoyed what Steph and Chloe was doing to her. She couldn't wait for Steph to cum into her mouth and she's gonna swallow it all. In addition, she loved how Chloe thick cock was filling up her pussy so perfectly. Max was close to her orgasm as both of the other girls were fucking her. She was moaning and screaming.

Max woke up realizing she was in Steph's room but there was no Chloe around. Max realized it was all a dream, a very wet dream. Max didn't see Steph in the room. She wondered where the other girl went when Steph stepped into the room with a bag into her hand. She closed the door.

"I brought some food for us." Steph said and sat on the bed and kissed Max.

"You're the best, Steph!" Max said. To be honest, she felt guilty because she let Chloe fuck her in her dream. In the first place, she doesn't even know why she had a dream like that but wants to show herself that Steph is the only one for her.

Max started to kiss Steph on the lips, and then went to her cheek, neck and shoulder while slipping her hand in Steph's boxers. She messaged her balls until she felt Steph getting hard. Max started to move the shaft up and down. Steph was moaning. She clearly enjoyed what Max was doing to her.

"I'm so hard for you." Steph whispered to Max.

"I can feel that." Max said still jerking off Steph's dick. However, Max wanted do the more for Steph's pleasure. She pushed Steph on the bed and undressed her until she was fully naked. Max looked at Steph. She had perfect curves and muscles. Moreover, her dick was fully erected. It had a very nice shape, just felt perfect when it was inside Max.

"Is your wallet in your jeans?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Steph answered and she couldn't wait to feel Max's muscly pussy walls around her cock. She started to jerk herself while waiting for Max. Max was looking for a condom. She found Steph's wallet and took out a condom.

"Don't do that, Steph. I want to pleasure you." Max said and walked back to Steph. She sat on Steph's thighs and rolled the condom on the hard cock.

"Hop on now, babe!" Steph said. "Sorry, I didn't want to sound like a jerk." Steph added.

"No problem." Max said and positioned Steph's cock to her entrance and slowly sat on it. She screamed out a bit when felt the whole dick inside. Max started move up and down on Steph's dick. Steph loved how Max breasts were bouncing as she was riding her. She wanted to touch them so she reached out for them.

"No, Steph!" Max pushed down Steph's hands. "Just relax and enjoy." Max said to Steph.

"Fine." Steph said as she enjoyed the warmness around her cock. In addition, the view was beautiful as Max's thin body was working on her.

"Fuck Max! You're very good at this." Steph said.

Actually, Max enjoyed riding Steph too. She went faster, was pleasured to see that Steph moaning, and out of breath as Max pleasures her cock with her vagina. Steph couldn't take it anymore. The view, the feeling was too much for her so she cum.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Steph screamed while the hot jizz left her penis.

Max pulled out the limb cock of herself and rolled down the condom and throw it in the trash.

"Honey, I'm sorry you didn't even get to cum." Steph said.

"No problem. It was about you, anyway. I wanted to pleasure you." Max said as she lied next to Steph.

"You were fantastic, Max." Steph said and kissed her. "Next time, it's my time to pleasure you but how about we eat now the food?" Steph asked.

"Great idea. I'm starting to get hungry too." Max said.

"Well, after riding like that I'm not surprised." Steph said.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." Max said.

"I loved it!" Steph said.

The couple ate their food, then had sex until Max had to go home.

All Dana could do whole day is thinking about Juliet. She wished it was already tomorrow so she could see Juliet's face again. Dana was thinking she would spend the day with Juliet and if everything goes right, she wants to give herself to Juliet in every way possible. She fell in love with her really hard within so short time.

Juliet was at strip bar enjoying naked women's dance while giving them money until someone touched her shoulder.

"What?" Juliet asked and she saw it was Frank, her business partner.

"Come with me!" Frank said and they went out to talk without music on. "That girl from the party came to you already?" Frank asked.

"She will come tomorrow." Juliet answered as she lit a cigarette. "What about the girl you gave drug to?" Juliet asked.

"No news from her, guess I can't succeed every time." Frank said.

"You have luck I can." Juliet said.

"Do you think you can make a junkie out of her? You know we need more regular customers." Frank said.

"I wrapped her around my finger. There won't be problem." Juliet said.

"But don't forget the rules! You can fuck her so many times you want but don't you dare fall in love with her." Frank said.

"C'mon, man. You know I don't do love." Juliet said.

"Perfect then." Frank said and they headed back to the club to enjoy the view.

Nathan was lying in her bed and was thinking about a good revenge on Chloe. Nathan knew that something was going on between Rachel and Chloe. Maybe Chloe even loved that girl, so it would make her a perfect target. Nathan wanted to hurt someone Chloe loved to get revenge on her. Now, all he had to do is to organize another party when they release him from hospital. In addition, Nathan was sure he didn't have to wait long until his parents leave for traveling.

Rachel woke up and saw Chloe peacefully sleeping on her side. Rachel was looking her face. She was so cute. Rachel thought she had a very beautiful face, just that scratch was there which wasn't so nice. It made Rachel think that Chloe is full of trouble. In addition, she's gonna have a kid. Rachel didn't really know how should she react to that. However, she promised this time she won't give up on Chloe so easily. She will fight for their relationship this time. Chloe opened her eyes and noticed Rachel was watching her.

"You're a cutie." Rachel said and kissed Chloe's cheek on the scratch.

"Come down and let's eat something." Rachel said and got out of the bed.

"Good idea." Chloe said but didn't move a bit.

Rachel sensed that Chloe feels uncomfortable.

"Let me guess, you don't move because you're hard and didn't want me to notice." Rachel said.

"You're on point." Chloe said. "Just let me stay here until it goes down." Chloe added.

"I think I can help you, Chloe." Rachel said and threw away the covers. She kissed Chloe.

"Let's get you out of this jeans and underwear." Rachel said and helped Chloe to get out of them.

Chloe's dick was rock hard. Rachel started to pump the shaft, and then licked the long dick until she reached the tip of the dick. Chloe was watching the scene with amazement. She loved the feeling and the perfect view too. Rachel put the tip in her mouth and started to gently suck on it while she pumped the shaft. Rachel wasn't a fan of sucking dick but she knew Chloe loved it that's why she decided to give one blow job to her lover. Rachel massaged Chloe's balls with her free hand. She put more of Chloe's dick into her mouth and sucked deep and hard.

"Yeah." Chloe moaned with pleasure.

Rachel kept on licking and sucking hard and deep. She started to bobbing her head. Chloe put her hand on Rachel's head and caressed her hair and head.

"Yeah! Keep doing that!" Chloe loved her dick being sucked.

Rachel was caressing Chloe's thighs and balls while sucking her penis. Rachel decided to stop sucking and wanted to pleasure the balls a bit.

"Why did you stop?" Chloe asked and Rachel answered with licking and massaging Chloe's testicles. "That's good too, babe!" Chloe said moaning. After Rachel giving some love to the testicles she went back to the penis, pre-cum was leaking out of it. Rachel didn't want the pre-cum get into her mouth so she reached for a tissue and cleared the tip.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"I just don't want any cum into my mouth." Rachel answered.

"Enough talking! Use your mouth doing something useful." Chloe said and pushed Rachel's head to her dick. Rachel sucked again; she pleasured the tip since it is very sensitive.

"Ah yeah!" Chloe said getting completely lost in the pleasuring.

Rachel hated what Chloe did earlier. She has to learn to respect her especially if she's going down on her because Rachel is not fond of oral sex. She's not a fucking whore and she's only sucking dick because Chloe loves it so much. She's sure gonna have to talk about it with Chloe.

"Rach, I'm close." Chloe warned Rachel.

Rachel thought that at least Chloe warned her before cuming into her mouth. Rachel really didn't want cum in her mouth so she decided to continue with hand job with a tissue in her hand. She didn't want Chloe to make a mess.

"Rach, I'm cuming." Chloe said as she really cum into the tissue. Rachel pumped the shaft for a few times as all of Chloe's load came out, then throw the tissue in the trash. Chloe lied down on the bed. She tried to catch her breath after this great orgasm.

"Why don't you swallow?" Chloe asked. "You can't get pregnant from it, you know." Chloe said.

"I know. I just think it's unnatural." Rachel answered.

"Why don't you taste it?" Chloe asked.

"Why is it a big deal to you?" Rachel asked. She didn't understand why Chloe can't let go this topic.

"I think it's sexy if a girl swallows my load. Dana always swallowed every drop of it." Chloe said.

"Don't start that. I don't care what Dana used to do and be respectful to me and never push my head again to you cock." Rachel said.

"Fine. Sorry!" Chloe said and pulled back her underwear and jeans. Chloe stepped do Rachel and wanted to kiss her.

"Are you sure about kissing? Your dick was into my mouth about like a minute ago." Rachel said.

"My dick is clear, at least it was. Now, it has some of your saliva on it." Chloe said and kissed Rachel. Their kiss became heated. Chloe decided it's time for action and she gently pushed Rachel to the bed and she got on the top of her. Chloe thought maybe in the heat of the moment Rachel will let her fuck her in the pussy. Chloe was sure Rachel was very wet by now. Chloe's hands wandered under Rachel's shirt. Chloe took off Rachel's bra; right after that Chloe broke their kiss to get rid off Rachel's shirt too. Rachel took off Chloe's shirt leaving her in her black bra. Chloe attacked Rachel's breasts with her mouth and hands. She sucked on the nipples and squeezed the breasts. Rachel buried her hands into Chloe's hair. Chloe made sure she would leave some mark on Rachel's breasts. After Chloe went up to Rachel's neck. She planned to leave a mark there too so she sucked on Rachel's neck while Rachel was moaning and caressing Chloe's hair. She made a mess with her hair. When Chloe was ready with making the hickey, she looked at Rachel's eyes.

"Everyone in school will know that you're mine now." Chloe said.

"Yeah? What am I gonna say to my parents?" Rachel asked.

"That you have a crazy luck you're with me." Chloe answered.

"I'll stick with the scarfs." Rachel said. "Anyway, I noticed you're starting to get a bit hairy down there." Rachel added.

"You want me to shave?" Chloe asked. "What if I want it to be very hairy for now?" Chloe asked.

"I know you shave it, anyway because last time you were naked it was completely hairless." Rachel said.

"I was just kidding. Anyway, can I go down on you?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know." Rachel said.

"It's completely painless. It's all about pleasure and I promise you an amazing orgasm." Chloe said.

"Sounds good." Rachel said. "Let's do it!" Rachel added and kissed Chloe.

Actually, Rachel couldn't wait to have an orgasm finally and Chloe seemed like pro in sex so she hoped it's gonna be amazing. Chloe quickly got rid off Rachel's jeans and panties. She touched Rachel's vagina and felt it was dripping wet. Rachel loved even the touch of Chloe's hand down at her private area. Chloe started do pinch Rachel's clit and sucked on it gently. Rachel was moaning. She didn't have an idea it was so good. Chloe was licking the pussy giving extra attention to the clitoris. Chloe loved the hotness of the vagina. Chloe wished Rachel would let her put her penis into her vagina, one of her favorite place. Chloe loved pleasuring Rachel. She promised her a fantastic orgasm. She wants to give it to Rachel so Chloe kept on licking and sucking the clit the pussy.

"Oh Chloe!" Rachel screamed as she felt really close to her orgasm. She loved everything what Chloe was doing with her pussy. Rachel thought Chloe is pro at sexual things.

"Ahh-ahh! Jesus!" Rachel screamed out in pleasure as she was having her orgasm. Chloe continued to pleasure the pussy until Rachel came down completely from her high. "That was amazing, Chloe." Rachel said and placed kisses on Chloe's shoulder.

"I told you it's gonna be amazing. But I have a problem here since I'm hard again." Chloe said.

"Do you want me to suck you again?" Rachel asked.

"I was thinking about sex, not oral, just the normal intercourse." Chloe answered.

"You know I'm not ready for that so let's stop here." Rachel said.

"But you're wet enough and we can use lube so my dick can easily slip into you and it won't even hurt, just maybe for a moment while the hymen is breaking. But it does even gonna more pleasurable than eating you out." Chloe tried to convince Rachel.

"The answer is still no." Rachel said.

"How about I try your ass?" Chloe suggested.

"It's more painful than with the vagina, genius!" Rachel said.

"You're right! Sorry!" Chloe said realizing she was very dumb.

"Why can't you just wait until it goes down?" Rachel asked.

"But I'm in the mood!" Chloe said. "How about I keep touching your clit with my dick? There will be no intercourse just our sensitive parts touching." Chloe said her newest idea.

"It doesn't even sound so bad." Rachel said.

"Really?" Chloe said while she was surprised Rachel liked her idea.

"Then let's do it. Spread those legs for me, babe!" Chloe said and pulled down her jeans and boxers. It felt very tight, anyway. Her dick was rock hard again.

Rachel lied on her back with her legs spread and waiting for Chloe to do her thing.

"Don't you dare 'accidentally' put your cock into me!" Rachel warned Chloe.

"Got it, babe!" Chloe said and first she pumped her dick a few times, then she got a steady hold of it, touched it to Rachel's clit, and started to move it around with the tip of her dick.

"Ah, that's good!" Rachel loved the rubbing of Chloe's cock.

"I was hoping you would say that." Chloe said and honestly, it was tempting to her to slip her cock into Rachel's pussy. However, she knew Rachel wouldn't believe it was an accident so she decided to keep rubbing, then circling around the clit while she pumped her cock. Chloe thought the entrance of the pussy was so close. She could easily put it inside then probably they wouldn't stop fucking because Rachel would love the feeling too. However, Chloe didn't want to risk Rachel's trust in her and rubbing her dick to the clitoris was enjoyable too.

"Oh Chloe!" Rachel cried out. "Don't stop!" Rachel moaned.

It wasn't a problem for Chloe since she didn't plan to stop until they had their orgasm. Rachel grabbed Chloe's thighs and scratched them a bit as she came close to her orgasm. Chloe was rubbing faster as she moved her shaft too. She felt she was close to cuming. Rachel had her orgasm first.

"Fuck, Chloe!" Rachel screamed while orgasming.

As Rachel was done with her orgasm, Chloe started to jerk off and cum on Rachel's stomach. All of her load landed on Rachel's stomach.

"Did you cum on my stomach?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Chloe whispered as she was done with her orgasm.

"Why didn't you use a tissue?" Rachel asked as she was looking at the jizz covering her stomach.

"I didn't think it was necessary." Chloe answered.

"I just didn't plan to shower. I'm really hungry by now." Rachel said.

"You should eat my jizz and you wouldn't be so hungry." Chloe said.

"Shut up!" Rachel said.

"Let's have a shower together!" Chloe suggested as she lied down next to Rachel.

"No because you'll be hard again and I'm exhausted from not sleeping enough and having fun with you." Rachel said.

"I can be hard again lying here and thinking about your perfect, naked body." Chloe said.

"Well, then jerk off but don't make a mess on my bed." Rachel said and left the room to have a shower.

Chloe took her cock into her hand to make it hard again. She moved it while thinking about Rachel's hot mouth around her cock. However, it didn't work this time. It was too early for a new erection so Chloe put on her clothes and wandered around Rachel's room. Chloe started with Rachel's drawer. She found her panties. Chloe had to admit she had some very sexy piece. Chloe found the bras, as well. She liked Rachel's breast size, it was just perfect. Chloe was glad she got together with Rachel again. In addition, Rachel seems amazing. She even sucked her off and showed enough love to her. Chloe looked into a box, which had photos in it. There were even baby photos of Rachel. She was very cute baby. It made Chloe think about her situation with Taylor. Chloe wanted Taylor to keep their baby. Chloe knew she maybe not ready for a baby now but she has like nine month so get herself together. Chloe wished Taylor would forgive her for what she done to her. Moreover, if Chloe goes home she needs to keep her mouth shut about the baby since it's not sure that Taylor wants to keep it. However, Chloe feels she could use some advice from her parents after they yelled with her for not being careful about sex. Chloe was thankful to Max. If she didn't have Max in her life, it would be more of a mess then it is now. Rachel came back to the room. A towel was covering her naked body.

"I'll be down making food for us. You should go to have a shower first." Rachel suggested since she knew that Chloe's dick were covered in other types of juices.

Rachel gave a kiss to Chloe before went into the kitchen. Chloe smiled and she actually felt happy about her life.


	15. Finally Forgiven

**Brand New Chapter of Arcadia Bay Youth!**

**Dear Readers, **

**The story goes on...**

**Tell me you opinion about it! Review, Fav/Follow or PM me.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes! :D **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Follow me on twitter and twich! :) (benet_dart95)**

* * *

It was a sunny Monday morning for the people in Arcadia Bay. It seemed everything is shiny in this town but for Taylor Christensen the world just got a dark place. She's pregnant and she's all alone. She doesn't trust Chloe Price. In addition, she's angry with Victoria, her best friend because she made choices without asking her. She practically forced her to tell about her pregnancy to Chloe. Taylor was crying all night because of the situation she just got in. However, she made decision, a very important one. She's gonna keep the baby and tell about it to her parents. She's expecting them to support and help her. However, the blonde girl is sure that her parents are gonna be freaked out. Nevertheless, she has to take the risk. The sad girl was standing at her locker as she was thinking. She saw Chloe at Rachel's locker. She was probably waiting for Rachel. Taylor didn't know they are talking again. Taylor wanted to know what's happening so kept standing at her locker. Rachel hurried to her locker as she seen Chloe waiting for her. Rachel and Chloe gave each other a quick kiss.

"Did you sleep well, baby?" Chloe asked.

"I'd be better with you!" Rachel answered and took her books out of her locker.

"You're the sweetest!" Chloe said and put her arms around Rachel's waist from behind and started to kiss Rachel's cheek and she wanted to take off Rachel' scarf so she could place kisses on her girlfriend's neck.

"Stop Chloe, we're in school." Rachel said and turned around to look at Chloe's eyes. "Stop bothering my scarf, there's no way I'm gonna take that off since your hickeys are all over my neck." Rachel added and kissed Chloe's scratch on her cheek. In addition, she leaned in too Chloe's ear. "If you behave well I might suck you off." Rachel whispered.

"I'm gonna behave perfectly." Chloe said and what she heard could really motivate her.

"I was expecting that." Rachel said.

"Anyway, what are you planning today? I'd like to know when we're gonna have time for our sexy time." Chloe said.

"After school, I want to help Dana. The hospital is releasing her today and her parents are working, then I have to do homework and being my parents charming daughter at the dinner table. How about you sneak into my room in the night and you could sleep with me." Rachel answered.

"That sounds good for me. By the way, will you tell Dana about us?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, that's the plan." Rachel answered.

"Good luck! Tell her that I'd like to be her friend if she wants." Chloe said.

"Tell her that yourself!" Rachel said.

"I don't think she'd hear me out." Chloe said.

"You have to try it at some point." Rachel said.

"I know." Chloe said and noticed Taylor was watching them. Chloe feels very sorry for Taylor but she could never love her, the way Taylor would deserve. However, Chloe knows she's gonna take the responsibility for their baby and support them any way she can.

Taylor looked away when she saw Chloe noticed her staring. She had tears in her eyes and walked to her class. Taylor wished Victoria was here but she didn't see her whole morning.

Chloe saw Taylor walking away; she didn't what would be the right thing to do. She felt like she should go after Taylor. However, she was afraid of Taylor sending her away. Moreover, she didn't want the pregnant girl to be angry so she stayed with Rachel.

"What's wrong, honey?" Rachel asked as she kissed Chloe's cheek.

"Taylor was looking at us. I feel so sorry for her." Chloe said.

"She has to accept you're with me and you're gonna help her with the baby because you're a great person." Rachel said.

"I'm so happy I have you." Chloe said and she saw Max and Steph coming towards them hand in hand smiling. Chloe thought they making up went well. She was happy for them.

"Hey girls!" Max said and waved to them.

"Hey! It's good to see you so happy. Anyway, let me introduce you to Rachel, me girlfriend. This Max, my best friend and this is her girlfriend, Steph." Chloe said.

"Nice to meet you!" Steph said to Rachel.

"Likewise." Rachel said.

"Rachel and I met before in the school, actually." Max said and thought back how much Rachel wanted to save her from Chloe and now she's all over her. Things surely change fast.

"Max, can you walk me to my class? I have no idea which class it is." Steph said showing Max her schedule.

"Let me see!" Rachel said and took Steph's schedule.

"We have the same class. Come with me. I'll show you." Rachel said and kissed Chloe before she went with Steph. Steph kissed Max too.

"If I'm not wrong we have class together, Chloe." Max said.

"You're not wrong." Chloe said. "But tell me about your make up with Steph." Chloe added.

"Let's go to class and I tell you." Max said.

"I can't wait." Chloe said.

"We talked and made up, and then we had sex for the first time. I must say she's amazing in bed." Max said.

"She can't better than me." Chloe said confidently.

"That's not a competition, dumbass." Max said and playfully pushed Chloe. Max flashed back to her dream yesterday when Chloe and Steph double-roasted her. What could that mean? Maybe it means nothing, it was just a stupid dream, Max thought.

"Anyway, I'm glad that everything's alright." Chloe said.

"You and Rachel seem pretty alright too." Max said.

"We had a good afternoon yesterday." Chloe said.

"Did you have sex too?" Max asked.

"There wasn't exactly an intercourse but we made each other satisfied." Chloe answered.

"What a Sunday for both of us!" Max said.

"Yeah. Max, Taylor saw me and Rachel kissing this morning. I don't think she liked that." Chloe said.

"Your love life is not her business. You want to support her and the baby. It should me more than enough By the way, when do you want to tell your parents you knocked up one of the girls in school?" Max asked.

"I really should tell soon." Chloe said.

"Totally but now let's listen our history." Max said and they went to the class.

Meanwhile, Rachel walked with Steph.

"I'm so happy with Chloe. I always dreamed about being with her and now I got what I wanted and Chloe is even able to change her ways." Rachel told Steph.

"I'm glad you guys found each other." Steph said. However, she was thinking that Rachel deserved a better partner. Steph still didn't like and trust Chloe. She has to earn them, even if she is her girlfriend's best friend.

"You and Max seem a good couple." Rachel said. "I can't wait to get to know Max better. She has to be really cool if she's Chloe's best friend." Rachel added.

"She's a fantastic girl." Steph said and they went their class as it was about to start.

After school, Rachel had to go to the hospital but before she said goodbye to Chloe and her new friend. In addition, she told Chloe she cannot wait for the night. Chloe decided it's time for skateboarding. She missed a few days because she was hanging out with Max.

"Hey Chloe! We thought you completely forgot about us." Justin said.

"Never!" Chloe said.

"Good to see you here again!" Justin said and everybody was ready for some skateboarding.

After school, Max and Steph went to Steph's dorm room to learn. Max wanted that her best friend and her girlfriend get along so she needed to find a solution.

"Steph, would you give Chloe another chance? I really want you to get along. How about you spend some time together?" Max asked.

"No way." Steph answered.

"For me, please!" Max said.

"No." Steps said.

"How about some special treatment if you say yes?" Max asked.

"What kind of treatment?" Steph asked. She may have an interest in that.

"Let's say you'll be satisfied." Max answered. "So, what do you say?" Max asked.

"I say yes." Steph said.

"Then stay sit, relax and enjoy." Max said and started to kiss Steph's neck as she touched Steph's penis through her jeans. Then she kissed Steph on her lips and put her hands into Steph's boxers. She felt that Steph's member was already semi-hard so she started to pump it. Steph was enjoying every moment of Max's attention. Max pulled down Steph's jeans and boxers to get a better access to Steph's dick. Max pumped a shaft a few times again, and then kissed the tip of the erected cock. After this, Max put the half of the dick into her mouth and sucked on it while still pumping the shaft.

"Fuck yeah!" Steph clearly enjoyed what Max was doing to her. It was the first time Max sucked a cock so she was nervous about it. As she heard, Steph moans and sighs she knew she is doing right. Max gave more attention to the sensitive tip if the dick while she was massaging Steph's balls with her left hand and with the other hand she still pumped the shaft.

"Ahh Max! You're amazing." Steph hissed as she put her hand in Max's hair to caress it. Max wanted to try take the entire dick. However, she couldn't take it too long as she started to gagging.

"Easy, babe!" Steph said and leaned to Max to kiss her cheek.

Max continued sucking Steph's dick. Max was bobbing her head while caressing Steph's thighs.

Steph felt she was on the edge of her orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum." Steph said as she fought Max may didn't want her jizz into her mouth. However Max kept on sucking and couldn't wait to taste Steph's cum. Steph let her load come out. Max was swallowing as fast as she could and licked every drop from Steph's cock.

Steph lied down on the bed as she was taking deep breath and was in awe. She'd never imagine that Maxine Caulfield is so pro in sucking dick.

Max sat next to Steph and kissed her forehead.

"You were fantastic, Max." Steph said.

"Thanks, babe!" Max said. "Get ready for round two!" Max added as she started to take off her clothes.

Taylor was waiting for her parents to come home. They always came home a little bit later than Taylor. She felt that she has to tell about her pregnancy to her parents. She has to do it sooner or later. Taylor decided with sooner. Taylor was afraid of their reaction.

"Hi Taylor! How was your day?" Mr. Christensen asked.

"Uneventful." Taylor replied.

"I wish I could say the same." Mrs. Christensen said.

"Mom, dad. I need to talk with you. It's a serious issue." Taylor said.

"Is it about drugs or alcohol?" Mr. Christensen asked.

"No, dad. It' just…I…I'm…pregnant." Taylor finally said and saw her dad's face as it was filled with anger. Mrs. Christensen saw her husband getting angry.

"Calm down." Mrs. Christensen said to her husband but the man couldn't keep his cool.

"How could you do this?!" Mr. Christensen yelled.

"Who's the father?" Mrs. Christensen asked in a calmer voice tone.

Taylor was afraid she would get in trouble but she had tell the truth especially that her dad was so angry.

"Actually, it's a girl. Chloe Price." Taylor answered.

"How could you spread your legs to that scumbag? She's nothing but a troublemaker!" Mr. Christensen said.

"She's not a scumbag!" Taylor yelled to her father. The things her father said about Chloe hurt Taylor. She felt like she needed to protect her.

"Don't you dare yell at me! I barely can look at you!" Mr. Christensen yelled.

Taylor hated the way her dad was hurting her with his words.

"Fuck you!" Taylor yelled to her dad.

"Don't you dare to talk your dad like that! I can't believe you were that dumb that you let yourself knocked up by Chloe Price. I can't even look at you right now!" Mrs. Christensen said.

"Neither I do!" The father yelled.

"Then I move out!" Taylor yelled and went to her room and started packing. Taylor was in a hurry so she just packed a few clothes.

"You can't let her go!" Taylor's mom said to her husband.

"I can. I don't need a whore under my roof!" The man yelled loud with anger and hoped Taylor could hear it.

Taylor rushed out from the house angry. She had no idea where to go. She wasn't on good terms with Victoria now. It happened so fast for Taylor. She was sad it turned into yelling and shouting. Taylor walked into streets while convinced herself it's the best if she calls Victoria. She's her best chance.

"Hey Vic! I need a favor. I told my parents about my pregnancy and they freaked out. There was yelling and shouting so I packed a few things and left. Can I go to yours?" Taylor asked.

"Come but my parents decide if you can stay or not." Victoria said. She was still a bit salty after yesterday. She just wanted to help Taylor but she told her off. However, Victoria feels she helped because Chloe was there saying she'd support the baby.

"Thanks, Vic!" Taylor said.

Dana was ready to leave the hospital. She had enough of this place. Rachel was there with her.

"Can we go?" Rachel asked.

"Yes but you don't have to babysit me. I can go home alone." Dana said. Actually, she didn't want to go home. She wanted to go Juliet's place as agreed on it.

"But I'm your friend and want to take care of you!" Rachel said. Moreover, she wanted to tell Dana that she's with Chloe again.

"Okay." Dana said but honestly, she wanted to get rid of Rachel so much right now.

The girls left the hospital. Rachel wanted the bring up the Chloe topic.

"Dana, I have to tell you something." Rachel said.

"What?" Dana asked.

"I'm together with Chloe again. I have to admit I'm still in love with her. Also, she has a baby on the way. Taylor's pregnant with her baby." Rachel told Dana.

"Well, I'm not happy about your relationship but I accept it. However, you're taking a huge risk if you stay with Chloe." Dana said.

"Why?" Rachel asked. She was happy Dana didn't freak out by the news.

"You're never can be the first person in Chloe's life, perhaps the baby and Taylor is gonna be in front of you but mostly the baby. Can you live with that? You know the baby's needs will come first." Dana said.

"I can live with that. The baby is gonna be cute and Chloe and me has to figure out a lot of things." Rachel said.

"Moreover, the child is gonna hate you. In the eyes of the kid you'll be the reason that poor child's parents are not together." Dana said.

"You're wrong. I'll do anything to make Chloe's baby like me." Rachel said.

"Good luck with that. Also, you don't have to walk me to home because I won't go home now. My plan is to go to Juliet's." Dana said. She decided she tells Rachel.

"To Juliet's? You barely know her." Rachel said.

"But I'd like to know her better." Dana said.

"Are you sure about that?" Rachel asked.

"Completely positive." Dana answered.

"I assume I can't stop you. However, call me if you're in trouble or something!" Rachel said. She was worried about her friend.

"I'm glad you're not freaked out." Dana said.

"Take care, please!" Rachel said.

"Definitely!" Dana said and kissed Rachel's cheek as saying goodbye.

Dana went into the other direction and Rachel walked home.

Taylor already was at Victoria's. She told everything that happened between her and her parents. Victoria asked her parents about Taylor staying here and the answer is not the best news for Taylor.

"Tay, my parents said you can stay for maximum a week but not more. However, I'd suggest you do call Price. She said she wants to support you and the baby. Let her start now." Victoria said.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Taylor asked.

"If Price doesn't let you live with her then you can stay here for one week but I don't what you're gonna do after if you don't make up with your parents. Moreover, I'm going to kick her in the balls if she says no to you." Victoria said.

"Then I try it. I can't lose anything. In addition, I don't she's gonna repeat what happened at the beach. She is clearly sorry for that." Taylor said and decided to give it a shot.

"However, if she tries something like that I'm sure gonna kill her." Victoria said.

Taylor called Chloe.

Chloe was doing an alpha flip when her phone started to rang. It distracted her and fell on her face.

"Chloe! Are you okay?" Trevor asked as he went closer to Chloe.

"Yeah." Chloe stood up and bruise formed on her left cheek. Her phone was still ringing. Chloe saw on the screen it was Taylor.

"Hey Taylor!" Chloe said.

"Hi Chloe! I need to ask something. Can I move into your house? I told my parents about my pregnancy and I had a fight with my parents. It was pretty bad and I couldn't stay there." Taylor explained.

"Of course. Should I help wit your stuff?" Chloe asked.

"No, it's just one bag. When can I come?" Taylor asked.

"Give me an hour! I need to tell my parents about everything." Chloe said.

"Fine, Chloe. Thank you!" Taylor said and ended the call.

Chloe knew the day has come. She has to tell her parents about Taylor and the pregnancy.

"Guys, I have to go." Chloe said.

"Take care of your new bruise." Justin said.

"Definitely." Chloe said.

Chloe arrived at home. Her parents were in the living room on the couch together.

"Hey mom and dad!" Chloe said to them and stood in front of the TV.

"Jesus, what happened to your face?" Joyce went to Chloe and examined her daughter newest bruise.

"I had and accident with my skateboard." Chloe answered.

"Chloe, watch out for yourself, please. First, the scratch from fighting and now this." Joyce said.

"I think she gets those bruises because some girls think it's hot." William said.

"Mom, Dad! There's something important I need to tell you. You know Taylor from school?" Chloe asked.

"I think she has a crush on you." Joyce said.

"Well, she is pregnant…with my child." Chloe finally said it.

"What?" William asked in surprise and he got up from the couch.

"But how? Don't you use protection?" Joyce asked as she was still in shock. She needed to sit down.

"We forgot about protection." Chloe answered.

William was shaking his head in disbelief.

"How many times I told you to use protection?!" William said angry.

"Very many times. It was just the heat of the moment. We weren't thinking." Chloe said.

"I can't believe this happening." Joyce said.

"Taylor told her parents about the baby and they didn't receive the news well. Therefore, she asked if she could come here. I said yes. I hope you don't mind." Chloe said. "However, if you do I'm moving out and Taylor and me solve it together because you can't stop me from be there from my child even if that the baby is not born yet." Chloe added.

Joyce was surprised hearing these words from Chloe's mouth. Chloe hated responsibility. She never took the responsibility for anything. She just lived for the joys of the life. However, she sounded so mature now. She really wants to take care of her baby.

"She can come here. We won't live a pregnant teenager alone." William said.

"Is it okay with you too, mom?" Chloe asked as she sat down next to her mother.

"Of course." Joyce said.

"Thank you!" Chloe said and hugged her mom, then her dad. "By the way, I think she'll be here in half an hour." Chloe added.

"Where's she going to sleep?" William asked. "It can't be your room." Joyce added.

"She could sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Chloe said.

"That's okay." William agreed.

Chloe went into her room to clean it for Taylor. She took her dirty clothes that were lying on the floor in the launch. Then put away her porn magazines and movies. She found a beer in her room so she drank it and sat on her bed. Her parents received the news well. Chloe feels lucky to have parents like Joyce and William. Chloe hopes the little one in Taylor's belly will like her. It's weird for Chloe to think about herself as a parent. She's gonna be responsible for someone's life. That's huge! She is already responsible for her kid. Chloe was gulping her beer. What if Taylor is still afraid of her for what she tried to do with her on the beach? Taylor needs to trust her and rely on her. Chloe wants to show she is worthy to be a parent. Chloe drank her beer and put the bottle in the trash.

"I can't believe we're going to be grandparents." Joyce said.

"I can't believe that Taylor's dad didn't kill our daughter yet." William said.

"I'm sure they're going to calm down eventually and make up with Taylor." Joyce said.

"I hope so. In addition, Chloe might needs a part-time job. She's going to need money to raise a child." William said.

"I think I can do something about it." Joyce said because she has an idea.

"That's good." William said.

"How is that we are not completely freaked out by the news?" Joyce asked.

"Well, it's just a baby, not a death call. Actually, I'd be angry if Chloe wanted to abandon her kid. However, she seems like a mature adult. I must say I'm very surprised about it but in a good way." William said.

"I feel the same." Joyce said.

Dana was walking towards the address she got from Juliet. She was very eager to see Juliet again. That girl completely mesmerized her. Her only wish was to see her again. She found the flat. She went inside a chose the fourth stairs in the elevator. Then she knocked on the eleventh door. Juliet opened the door.

"Hey Dana! Come inside." Juliet said.

"Hi Juliet." Dana went inside and kissed Juliet's cheek.

"I missed your face so much. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"I'm fine. Some idiot drugged my drink." Dana said.

"Maybe it was the bartender. Or someone at the bar. I'm sorry I wasn't paying enough attention to it." Juliet said. She was sure Dana would believe her.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Dana said and caressed Juliet's face. Juliet was sure she could make Dana do everything she wants to. Dana was into Juliet hopelessly.

"Can I give you a drink or something to eat?" Juliet asked.

"No, show me your room." Dana said.

"Come with me!" Juliet said and led Dana into her room. "I know my place is small." Juliet added.

"But it's still nice." Dana said and sat on Juliet's bed. Juliet sat down too.

"Thanks. I'm so glad I met you in the nightclub. You amazed me. You're so beautiful and caring." Juliet said and leaned closer to Dana. Juliet slightly kissed Dana on the lips. Dana kissed back and put her hands on Juliet's face to caress it. Juliet's hands were roaming around Dana's waist. The kisses become heated. Juliet's plan was going good. Dana was so excited about this being with Juliet. She knew she barely knew anything about Juliet but they just clicked as Juliet was made for her. Dana lied back on the bed and pulled Juliet on her while still kissing. Dana's hands went under Juliet's shirt. She was about to touch every inch of Juliet's body starting with her back. Juliet was caressing Dana's hair. Dana put her hands lower to Juliet's jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped it.

"Dana, are you sure about this?" Juliet asked. She was hoping Dana would say yes because she felt horny.

"Yes." Dana said. Juliet didn't need more convincing. She pulled down her jeans and shirt and did the same with Dana's clothes. Then they went back to kissing. Juliet's hand was in Dana's panties. She was caressing and pinching Dana's clit.

"Let's get rid off your bra." Juliet said as she took off Dana's bra with her other hand. She squeezed the breasts as she was giving deep and heated french kisses to Dana. Juliet pulled down her panties and Dana's panties too and she got rid off her own bra. The two girls were completely naked now. Dana was looking through Juliet's perfect body. However, she realized Juliet had some blue bruises on her abdominal. Dana caressed it and Juliet knew she has to explain it later. However, Juliet decided to go down on Dana. She circled with her tongue around the entrance while still caressing the clit. Dana was amazed by how good Juliet is with her fingers and tongue. Dana was moaning and enjoying what Juliet was doing with her body.

"Juliet, you're fantastic." Dana moaned. It started to become heavy. Juliet was a pro with her tongue and finger skills. Juliet pushed two fingers into Dana's hot and wet pussy while she kissed Dana's stomach breasts and lips while fingering Dana. She started in a slow rhythm. Dana kissed Juliet's shoulders and neck as she spread her legs even wider. When Juliet continued with a faster rhythm, Dana scratched Juliet's back. Juliet hissed in pain but never stopped fingering Dana.

"Ah, Juliet!" Dana was crying out in pleasure. Juliet was sweating as she was fingering hard and fast.

"Jesus Juliet!" Dana screamed while having her orgasm. Juliet still moved her fingers as Dana was coming down from her high. They kissed and Juliet pressed her forehead to Dana's. They were heavily breathing.

"That was fantastic." Dana whispered.

"You're fantastic!" Juliet said.

"Let me return the favor." Dana said and turned them around.

"You're on fire, Dana." Juliet said. She enjoyed having sex with Dana. Juliet was thinking it'd be easy to make Dana an addict and she could be good money.

Max was sitting on Steph's dick while riding her wildly. Steph was holding on Max's hips as she was moving fast to thrust into Max each time while watching Max's breasts bouncing up and down.

"Faster, babe, faster!" Steph said loudly as she was close to cuming.

Max bounced as fast and hard as she could. Steph's dick went into deep and hit sensitive spots.

"I love your dick when it's so deep inside of me, Steph!" Max said as their private areas slammed together each time.

"Fuck yeah! Your boobs are awesome, babe!" Steph said. She loved how they were bouncing in front of her face.

Max's phone started to ring.

"Don't pick up!" Steph said to her girlfriend. She wanted to cum very bad and she was close. She didn't want them to stop. Anybody is calling can wait.

"I have to pick up." Max said and saw it was Chloe calling her.

Max stopped moving but still was sitting with Steph's cock inside of her. Steph couldn't believe it happened. She was so close to her orgasm.

"Fuck." Steph hit the sheets with her hand.

"What's up, Chloe?" Max asked.

"Hi Max! I'm just so nervous. Taylor's gonna move in because she and her parents fought over the pregnancy. Tell me that everything's gonna be alright." Chloe said. She needed her best friend to make her confident.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Chloe. Just take care of them." Max said.

"I had to tell my parents about the news and they received it very well. I'm so happy about it. I have the coolest parents." Chloe said.

"I'm happy for you too but I have to go now." Max said and saw that Steph was annoyed. She has to make it up to her. Max moved a bit up and down.

"Why? I'd like talk it out." Chloe said.

"Because I'm in the middle of something." Max said.

"You mean you're having sex?" Chloe asked.

"Exactly!" Max answered and started move on Steph's dick again.

"The have fun! Bye!" Chloe said.

"Thanks. Take care!" Max ended the call and put down her phone on the night drawer.

"Finally!" Steph said and was happy to start it again. "Faster, harder, babe!" Steph said but could sense Max wants to build up their orgasm slowly so Steph turned them around so she was on the top of Max. Steph pounded into Max fast and hard as her life was depending on it. Max wrapped her legs around Steph's waist.

"Ah, Steph!" Max screamed as Steph was hitting the right spots.

Taylor was nervous about coming into Chloe's house. She'll get to know Chloe's parents. She hopes they will like her. She knocked on the front door. Chloe opened the door for her.

"Come in, Tay" Chloe said took away Taylor's bag because she didn't want Taylor to carry anything heavy.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry for disturbing but I had no idea where to go." Taylor said as she went into the house.

"Come after me. You're going to sleep in my room and I'm sleeping on the couch. Is that good for you?" Chloe asked.

"Sounds good." Taylor said.

William and Joyce came to greet Taylor.

"You must be Taylor." William said. I'm Chloe's dad, call me William and this is my wife, Joyce. It's nice to meet you. We're very sorry for what happened with your parents." William added.

"Nice to meet you. I'm really sorry for this whole situation." Taylor said.

"Don't be. We're here to help you. You can count on is." Joyce said.

"Can I walk her into her room?" Chloe asked her parents.

"Of course." William said.

"Let's go!" Chloe said and went to her room Taylor following her.

"It's your room from now." Chloe told Taylor. Chloe was smiling and she was nervous about Taylor being here. She was afraid about Taylor might telling her stupid deeds at beach to her parents. That would be awful.

"Thanks." Taylor said.

"I leave you alone to have some rest if you need something don't hesitate to tell me." Chloe said and left the room. She hopes Taylor can forgive her someday. She knows that reaching out for help doesn't equal forgiveness but she hopes they will reach that point.

Dana and Juliet were still in the bed. Dana kissed Juliet's shoulder.

"Are you gonna tell me about your bruises?" Dana asked and caressed the bruised places of Juliet's body.

"I'm not having the easiest life and some days are rough. That was a very rough day. You don't have to worry about; I make sure it won't happen again." Juliet answered.

"But tell me more." Dana insisted.

"No. Let's talk about your experiences instead. I can see you have some experience in bed with kissing and touching but I sensed that you were odd about going down on me. How's that?" Juliet asked.

"My ex-girlfriend had a penis and I never had anybody but her so I never got to learn pleasing pussy with mouth." Dana explained.

"Girl with a penis? Interesting. Are you comfortable that I have a vagina? Is that weird to you?" Juliet asked.

"It's not weird for me at all. I like you have a vagina." Dana said.

"I have a strap-on. Tell if you want me to use it." Juliet suggested.

"No, at least not yet." Dana said while giggling.

"How about we relax a bit?" Juliet asked.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"I have two joints. Do you want one?" Juliet asked and she light up her joint.

"I never tried it before." Dana said.

"And you don't even have to if you don't want. I understand." Juliet said.

Dana would like to say no to Juliet. However, she doesn't want to seem like a coward in from of Juliet.

"I want to try it, actually." Dana said.

"Are you sure?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Juliet gave the other joint to Dana and lit it for her. Dana was coughing until she got used to the cigarette.

"Are you okay now?" Juliet asked.

"Yes." Dana answered and kissed Juliet.

They enjoyed their sex while they were high.

Chloe knew she has to call Rachel that she can't go to her tonight. Chloe wished she could but she didn't want leave Taylor alone on her first night she spends at hers.

"Hey Rach!" Chloe said nervously.

"Hi babe! I can wait to see you tonight!" Rachel said.

"That's what I want to talk about. I can't go tonight." Chloe said. She was afraid she would hurt Rachel's feelings.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Taylor has nowhere to go since she fought with her parents so she stays in our house and I don't want to leave her alone. She barely knows my parents and I don't want to upset her." Chloe said.

"Oh….well…I understand." Rachel said. She was disappointed. She really waited for this night.

"I'm really sorry!" Chloe said.

"It's really okay!" Rachel said. She knew she has to understand the situation.

"Maybe another night!" Chloe said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Rachel said.

"See you tomorrow at school. Bye, babe!" Chloe said.

"I can't wait. Bye!" Rachel said.

Chloe had a tiring evening and so everybody in the house. This situation was new to everyone and they had to get used to it. Everybody in the house gave extra care and attention to the pregnant girl. William and Joyce went to bed. Taylor was in her room. She was sad about her parents. She wonders if they're still mad at her. Why can't they be as understanding as Chloe's parents?

Chloe was lying on the couch. She was thinking about that she missed out a wonderful dick sucking by Rachel but responsibility is before joy. Chloe put her hand into her boxers and she was thinking about having fun with herself. Her parents are sleeping and she deserves a little joy. She started to move her shaft up and down while thinking about the Saturday, which was fulfilled with erotic. Chloe pumped her dick. She was completely hard now. She tightened her grip around her cock and pumped a bit faster. She pulled her penis out from the boxers because that was uncomfortable for her.

"Mmmm." Chloe was moaning to herself.

Taylor wanted to tell Chloe how thankful she was and she actually forgave Chloe for that night on the beach. Chloe was out of her mind that night. However, she managed to show how nice person she is truly. In addition, Taylor slightly blames herself for not noticing earlier that Chloe was just using her. Taylor went down to the living room to talk to Chloe.

"Chloe!" Taylor said when she noticed Chloe was jacking off.

"Fuck." Chloe said when she saw Taylor by the couch. Chloe pulled the blanket on herself.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you." Taylor said.

"Let's talk then." Chloe said. It was embarrassing for Chloe but she wanted to hear out Taylor.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me and I wanted to tell you I forgave you for that night. You acted awful but you were under influence. However, it doesn't make it right but I know that it wasn't the real you." Taylor said.

"I always will take care of you and I'm glad you're able to forgive me. I'm gonna feel terrible about that until the end of my life but it's good to know you don't think I'm an awful person." Chloe said.

Taylor leaned down to Chloe and kissed her forehead.

"Have fun!" Taylor said and went back upstairs.

Chloe was glad she was forgiven. She was smiling and continued jacking off.

Rachel was lying in her bed and she was thinking. Does Dana right? She may never gonna have chance to be the first to Chloe like now. She had to sacrifice her night because Taylor needed help. Rachel was afraid she's gonna lose Chloe. She doesn't want lose her again. She needs her. However, it's an advantage that Chloe loves her. She needs to show Chloe a lot of love if she wants to keep her.

* * *

**Do you think Rachel can cope with the feeling Chloe's gonna have a baby? Is Dana right?**

**Is Dana is serious trouble?**

**How's Steph and Chloe's friendly meet up will go?**

**Do you think Chloe really can change? **

**What about Taylor? Do you think she can stop loving Chloe?**


	16. Love and Drugs

**Dear Readers,**

**Here's the brand new chapter of Arcadia Bay Youth!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Review, Fav/Follow if you like the story!**

**Tell me your opinion about the story and about the chapter. Feed back is important. Actually, it can make me keep going even more!**

* * *

Chloe was eating breakfast with her parents and Taylor. She was excited about to see Rachel in the school. She missed her so much. Chloe hopes she didn't hurt Rachel's feelings because she didn't go to her place yesterday.

"Did you sleep well, Taylor?" Joyce asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Price." Taylor answered. She was thinking about her own parents. Were they still mad at her? Should she call them? Taylor quickly got rid of the thought of calling parents. They hurt Taylor so they should take the first step.

"Since how long are you together exactly?" William asked.

Chloe was surprised by the question and didn't know what to say because they never were a couple.

"We're not together." Taylor answered.

"Did you break up?" Joyce asked.

"Yes." Taylor lied because she didn't want to share her sex relationship details with Chloe's parents.

"Don't you think it's time to be together again with the baby on the way?" Joyce asked.

Chloe hated this conversation.

"Mom, I have a girlfriend." Chloe said.

"The love went away between us. It happens. I accept she has a girlfriend. There's no problem." Taylor said. She wanted to avoid trouble.

"It's okay then." William said. Joyce didn't like the thought that Taylor and her daughter are not together.

"Chloe, I hope you didn't have any plan after school." Joyce said.

"Why?" Chloe could feel bad news is on the way.

"I got you a job at the Two Whales." Joyce answered.

"What? You didn't even ask me." Chloe was unhappy about the news. It made all her plans go into the trash.

"There was no need to ask. You need money since you're going to be a parent." Joyce said.

"All right." Chloe was still a bit angry but her mother was right. She's going to need a lot of money to raise a kid.

Taylor felt awkward about this whole scene. All of it would be avoidable if at least one of them would use her brain to use protection.

"Taylor, I'll get you an appointment to the doctor." Joyce said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Price."

"I want to go with Taylor." Chloe told her parents.

"Don't worry! You can go." William said.

Chloe and Taylor were sitting in Chloe's car on the way to the school. The silence was tense until Chloe spoke up.

"I'm sorry for the morning. Mom can be a bit controlling sometimes." Chloe said.

"No problem. She only wants the best for us with getting you a job and making me appointment. It's really about time. I'm glad you you'll want to be beside me." Taylor said.

"Taylor, you know mom said we should be together. I know it sounds good to be a family with the baby. However, I cannot do that because I'm with Rachel now and I love her." Chloe explained.

"I understand. We're both stupid. I was stupid for thinking I could make you fall in love with me. And you were stupid because you slept with me without love." Taylor said.

"But I'll promise I'll be always there for you and our child." Chloe promised.

"Thank you." Taylor replied.

Chloe and Taylor stopped at the parking lot. Rachel was already waiting there for Chloe to show up. Rachel saw Taylor and Chloe getting out of the car. She felt jealous. Taylor is going to spend more time with Chloe since she moved in. Rachel wanted to show Taylor that Chloe is hers. Rachel walked closer to Chloe and pushed her to the car to kiss her hungrily. Chloe kissed back. She enjoyed it very much. She wishes every day would start like this. Taylor saw the whole scene and she had enough of watching them. It made her feel stupid and even felt like she could throw up. Taylor headed into the school. She ran to the restroom and closed the stall door behind her. She wanted to cry alone. She felt miserable because she's still in love with Chloe even though she understand Chloe will never love her. However, it's still painful to see her with someone else, especially with the perfect Rachel Amber.

Rachel pulled away from the kiss but still was caressing Chloe's shoulders and her face with a bruise on it.

"You poor thing! You probably fell with skateboard. Anyway, I missed you so much last night. Do you think we can do anything today after school?" Rachel asked.

"I fell but bruises only make me sexier. In addition, Rach, my cock and I missed you and your sweet lips. All I could do all night is thinking about it." Chloe said.

"Were you jerking off the whole night?" Rachel asked. Chloe's stamina seems impressive.

"Not the whole, just the most of the night. However, I'm busy this afternoon." Chloe said.

"Is it about Taylor again?" Rachel asked. She was annoyed by Taylor.

"No, mom got me a job at the Two Whales." Chloe answered.

"Couldn't you say no to it? So you could spend the afternoon with me?" Rachel asked. She hated she doesn't have alone time with her girlfriend.

"I couldn't. I'm sorry. I need money because of the baby." Chloe answered.

"Couldn't your parents afford the baby stuff?" Rachel asked.

"That wouldn't be fair to them. It's my child." Chloe answered.

"I see. We're never gonna spend any more time together." Rachel said disappointed.

"Don't say that. How about you visit me in Two Whales and spend my break with me?" Chloe suggested.

"I guess, it's better than nothing." Rachel said.

"Anyway, where's Taylor?" Chloe asked looking around.

"Probably in the school building. We should go too." Rachel said.

"Let's go." Chloe said and they went in hand in hand.

Steph came over to them without Max by her side.

"Hey! Can I talk to you, Chloe?" Steph asked.

"Yeah." Chloe answered.

Rachel saw Dana by her locker. She definitely wanted to talk to her.

"See you later!" Rachel gave a quick kiss to Chloe then walked to Dana.

"So, what's up, Steph? Chloe asked.

"I think we should get to know each other more. I mean you're Max's best friend. Do you want to hang out some time?" Steph asked.

Chloe was surprised by the question. As far as she knew, Steph wasn't a big fan of her.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds cool. There's no way today it's gonna happen today but I can make time for it this week. We could do skateboarding. I teach you." Chloe said.

"Great. However, as I see your face I must think you're not a master of skateboarding." Steph said.

"I'll show you." Chloe said.

"Then we'll talk later." Steph said and was glad she finally did what her girlfriend wanted from her. She got a pretty good afternoon so she definitely wanted to keep her promise to Max.

"Hi Dana. It's good do see you're alive." Rachel said.

"Rach, of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be? Juliet would never hurt me. She's gentle and sweet. When will you believe it?" Dana asked. Rachel didn't know Dana is so overprotective of Juliet.

"I don't have a reason to believe. Anyway, what the two of you did together?" Rachel asked.

"We talked first, after we had sex." Dana replied.

"What? You barely know her. She could be a serial killer." Rachel pointed out.

"She is not a serial killer. Rach, I accept your relationship with Chloe. Can't you do the same?" Dana asked her best friend. Dana wouldn't mind a little support from Rachel.

"That sounds fair." Rachel said. "I'm not against Juliet. I'm just worried. Someone drugged you at the nightclub. It could be her." Rachel added.

"It wasn't her." Dana said. She didn't even dare to mention she smoked weed with Juliet. Rachel would just rather accuse her with drugging her drink.

"Will you spend this afternoon with her too?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Dana answered.

"Do your parents know you're hanging out with a mysterious girl?" Rachel asked her friend again.

"No. I told them I will spend it with you." Dana answered.

"Juliet is a bad influence on you. You barely lied to your parents before." Rachel said.

"It's just a little white lie. Don't worry about everything, Rachel." Dana said. "You should worry about Taylor. What if she tries to steal Chloe away from you?" Dana asked and she regretted her words as soon as she said them. Hurting Rachel wasn't her intention, just wants Rachel to leave the Juliet and drugs topic and bad influence topic alone.

"Chloe would never cheat on me." Rachel said.

"You're right. She's a loyal girl." Dana admitted. She knew it very well. Chloe never cheated on her even if she was attracted to someone else.

"Let's go to class." Rachel said.

Steph wanted to kiss Max before class starts went over to her.

"I'm gonna hang out with Chloe this week. Can I get a reward kiss?" Steph asked.

Max leaned close to Steph.

"You're the best!" Max said and briefly kissed Steph.

Rachel was already sitting at her desk when Taylor came in. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Rachel noticed it. She started to feel sorry her. Rachel knows how it feels when your loved one is with an other girl. Rachel felt pain in her heart when Dana was dating Chloe. Dana always told about their dates and nights, afternoons and mornings of their passionate sex until they passed out. Rachel felt miserable about that. At least, Dana was better than she was because she wasn't aware of Rachel's feelings towards Chloe back then. However, Rachel knows Taylor loves Chloe and hurting her with intention. Rachel felt disgusted by her behavior, she decided she's gonna be nice to her from now, especially because Taylor is pregnant. Rachel planned to go to her after class to talk and to ask for forgiveness.

After class Max stepped to Steph as she already planned their afternoon. Max kissed her girlfriend lips quick.

"Steph, you need to help me unpack the rest of my stuff." Max said.

"I have stuff which needs to be unpacked." Steph said.

"I moved here first so you help me first." Max said.

"You convinced me." Steph said.

"Glad to hear that." Max said and kissed Steph's cheek this time.

Rach headed to Taylor as she planned.

"Taylor, could we talk?" Rachel asked the sad girl.

"About what? We have nothing to talk about." Taylor answered.

"Actually, we have something and it's Chloe. I know you have feelings for her and I was bitch morning giving that kiss show in front of you. It could hurt a lot." Rachel said.

"It did." Taylor answered. "I'm in a very hard situation here. My parents threw me out. The girl who I love will never love the way I want it and I'm pregnant with her baby. Moreover, she even tried to rape me one time." Taylor was telling her problems and noticed she just told Rachel accidentally about the almost rape. "My life is a mess." Taylor added.

Rachel was still shocked by what she heard. Did Chloe really wanted to rape Taylor?

"What did you say?" Rachel asked. She couldn't believe it.

"That I have a very hard time." Taylor answered.

"Not that. Did Chloe really try to rape you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. We were at a nightclub at the weekend. Chloe and I went to the beach and this is where it happened. However, I already forgive her. She was drunk and was under influence of drugs too. She really regretted it, she told me and I believe her." Taylor explained.

"Drugs too?" Rachel asked.

"I think but I don't know for sure. She was surely drunk." Taylor said.

"Thanks for telling me all of this. It seems Chloe never had the intention to tell me." Rachel said and felt betrayed and stupid. Her girlfriend was doing this terrible thing to Taylor and she may use drugs too. Rachel was purely angry but she didn't want to show it in front of Taylor. However, Rachel is going to have serious words with Chloe.

"How's the pregnancy?" Rachel asked.

Taylor felt terrible for probably making trouble between Rachel and Chloe. If Chloe wanted to tell her, she already would have. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? Why Rachel had to come here to talk to her?

"Rachel, I seriously don't understand why you're talking to me and asking about my well being." Taylor said.

"We shouldn't be enemies. You know, I'm really sorry for the fight in the make up store." Rachel said.

"That was a stupid fight. I'm sorry too." Taylor said. Is she really going to be friends with Rachel Amber? Taylor wishes Victoria was here too. Maybe she and Rachel could talk out their problems too. However, she didn't see Victoria the whole day at the school.

Victoria is standing Nathan's room with Nathan beside her in front of the window, which looks at the pool in the garden.

"I'm so glad they released you. I was so scared when I saw you in a pool of blood." Victoria said while caressed Nathan's back.

"It's one person's fault. That fucking Chloe Price who is a fucking prick and seduced you to hurt me. It's time for hurting for her. I make her pay." Nathan said as he was getting angry at the thought.

"Taylor is expecting her baby." Victoria told Nathan.

"Did she seduce Taylor too? Such a bitch. I hate her." Nathan said.

"How will she pay?" Victoria asked.

"I'll hurt what she loves the most: Rachel Amber. It's gonna be painful." Nathan answered.

"What's exactly the plan?" Victoria asked.

"I'm gonna host a house party and not gonna end well for Rachel and Chloe." Nathan answered.

"What are you planning to do?" Victoria asked. She hoped it was all about a little prank. She hates Rachel and not a big fan of Chloe either. However, she doesn't want them to be hurt. Should she warn them?

Chloe Price was about to start her first day at the Two Whales. Joyce let Chloe do the meals, which were made on the grill like bacon, eggs and hamburger meat. Chloe thought that was too easy for her, making these easy meals couldn't be a problem for her. She was actually happy because it means easy money.

Steph and Max were unpacking some boxes in Max's room.

"Where do you want this do go?" Steph asked with a lamp in her hand.

"On the nightstand, please." Max answered.

Steph saw a box with the clothes written on it. She opened it and found Max's bras and panties.

"Look, what I've found!" Steph said with one of Max's panties in her hand.

"Do you like it that much?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Steph answered.

"Do you want to see the one I'm wearing?" Max asked and got closer to Steph.

"Max Caulfield, are you being naughty?" Steph asked and Max kissed her lips.

"Well, I'm more interested in you wearing nothing at all. Is that naughty?" Max asked as started to kiss Steph's neck.

"Yeah, naughty and dirty." Steph said and felt her dick getting semi-hard in her boxers.

Max was touching Steph's boobs and messaging it with her hands while kissing deeply. Their tongues were fighting but also pleasuring each other. Steph was caressing Max's waist. Max lowered one hand and slipped it into Steph's boxers.

"Max, stop it. What if your parents come back?" Steph asked.

"We'll be quick." Max answered and moved the shaft of Steph's dick.

"Then let's get out of clothes." Steph said and both of them got out of their clothes as fast as they could. Max was lying on the bed while spreading her legs and waiting for Steph to enter her. Steph positioned her cock in the entrance of Max's entrance and slowly pushed in all of it. It was still great to feel the tightness, hotness and wetness around her cock.

"Fuck me hard!" Max pleaded. She really wanted to be fucked hard and fast.

Dana was at Juliet's small apartment again. They were making out but Juliet stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Dana asked.

"I just have an idea. We should have sex while being drugged. Actually, it's so much fun doing that in that state. Would you try it with me?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. We shouldn't do drugs." Dana answered.

"Babe, I'd never do anything to hurt you. You're safe with me here. However, I don't think a little drug can't hurt. Don't you trust me?" Juliet asked.

"I do trust you." Dana instantly said.

"So you say yes to it?" Juliet asked and caressed Dana's cheek.

"Let's do it." Dana said.

Juliet reached for the nightstand and took out some pills.

"Take one." Juliet said.

"Okay." Dana said. However, she was afraid to take it but she trusted Juliet. Her connection with the girl was so strong even if it seems rushed. Dana feels like they were made to each other.

"I'll watch out for you." Juliet said.

Dana took the pill and it soon started to kick in. Dana felt like never before. She felt strong, extremely happy. All she wanted to do is to make love with Juliet. Dana pushed Juliet on the bed and placed sweet kisses on Juliet. Juliet didn't think it'd be so easy to convince Dana. She must really love her.

Chloe was having a break. She was outside of the Two Whales at the back. She leaned to the wall was enjoying the air. It was very hot and tiring standing next to the grill.

"Hey Chloe!" Rachel said as she walked closer to the taller girl.

"Hey babe!" Chloe said and wanted to kiss Rachel but she pushed her away. "What's wrong, babe?" Chloe asked.

"I know about it." Rachel answered.

"About what?" Chloe asked.

"That you wanted to rape Taylor." Rachel answered.

"I'm very ashamed for doing that." Chloe said.

"Did you want it to keep a secret forever? I thought you were completely honest with me. In addition, you can be happy Taylor didn't go to the police. If I were in her place, I'd go. Nevertheless, she's fucking fool for you. She even forgave you." Rachel said.

"Rach, I was completely devastated that night. I was drunk and I even took some drugs, which never will be repeated." Chloe admitted.

"That's not acceptable. The fact that you were drunk and under the influence of drug doesn't make it right or any less terrible." Rachel said.

"So what now? Are you breaking up with me?" Chloe asked.

"No, I don't want to because I'm fucking love with you. However, I need a few days to think it over." Rachel said.

"I understand." Chloe said as her eyes were filled with tears. Rachel kissed Chloe's as goodbye as she was about to cry, as well.

Steph was on the top of Max. She was moving her hips fast as she was pounding into Max's vagina each time. Max wrapped her legs around Steph's waist to make her feel closer. One of Max's hands was grabbing Steph's shoulder and the other was on her back. Steph's hand was under Max's head; her fingers were tangled in Max's hair. The other hand of Steph was grabbing Max's thigh.

"Ahh, Steph. That's good!" Max was moaning loud as her parents weren't at home.

Steph started to pound very hard into Max then kissed her with passion. Max grabbed Steph's back and shoulder. Her nails got into Steph's skin.

"Fuck!" Steph hissed in pain.

"Sorry!" Max said instantly. She didn't want to hurt Steph. She just had to grab something hard because of the feeling of Steph pounding the right places.

"It's okay." Steph said as she was keeping on fucking her girlfriend.

"Steph, you're so deep and I'm so close." Max moaned again. She was clearly enjoying it.

"Me too." Steph said.

Ryan Caulfield and his wife, Vanessa just arrived at home. Ryan picked up her wife from work so they could come together. Ryan didn't see her daughter in the living room or the kitchen. He was sure her daughter was at home because she didn't say she had other plans. Vanessa was just sitting on the couch in the living room. She had a tiring day. Ryan opened the door of Max's room and she saw two naked figures on the bed. It was her daughter, Max and her girlfriend, Steph. She was having sex with her daughter. The two teenagers clearly didn't notice anyone coming in. Ryan interrupted them when he started coughing. Both of them turned around and saw Ryan. Steph and Max immediately pulled the sheets on theirselves.

"Come down, girls after you put on clothes! I need to talk to you!" Ryan said in a calm voice tone but it was clear he was very angry just tried to control himself. However, her look could kill Steph.

Ryan went downstairs and told her wife what he just saw. Her daughter with spread legs, Steph on her moving her naked ass. Ryan doesn't ever think he can forgot about this picture in his head. How dares that girl fucking her daughter? Especially under his roof. Ryan needed a drink. He couldn't control himself anymore. He was furious. Vanessa was surprised. She had no idea her daughter reached that point in her relationship she is having sex.

Max was putting on her clothes while Steph was seating at the edge of the bed and jerking off.

"Steph, what the fuck? Put on your clothes already. I guess we're in big trouble." Max said.

"I was so close. Let me finish, babe." Steph said while jerking off.

"My dad just saw us having sex and you still have an erection?" Max asked and this Steph's clothes to her.

"Yeah and I need to get it down before facing your dad and give me some tissues instead of my clothes. I don't want jizz on them." Steph said a Max gave her some tissues.

"He'll kill you." Max said.

Steph felt her orgasm coming. She cum into the tissue as she was moaning.

"Get ready already!" Max ordered to Steph.

"Yeah. It's time." Steph agreed.

They went downstairs hand in hand. They had no idea what's gonna happen. Will Ryan really destroy Steph? Alternatively, Will he be understanding?

Ryan saw them walk in the living room. He sipped one of his drink.

"You're here finally. I guess you finished what you started." Ryan said. He was angry they didn't come downstairs sooner.

"Mr. Caulfield, I'm sorry that you have to saw this but I love your daughter." Steph spoke up.

"What do you know about love? I know how you work. You just want to get off. But I won't let you use my daughter!" Ryan yelled.

"I don't use her." Steph said.

"I want you to get out of my house!" Ryan yelled to Steph.

Steph had enough of Mr. Caulfield yelling at her. She doesn't have listen to this. She kissed Max's cheek and did as Ryan wanted. She left the house. Vanessa didn't say a word. She was watching the argument.

"Dad, there was no need of that. She loves and for your information, I wanted to have sex. I started the whole thing." Max said to her father.

"Max, you're not allowed to see her anymore! She never can come here again!" Ryan said.

"You can't be serious, dad!" Max said.

"Honey, your dad only wants the best for you." Vanessa said.

"I know what the best is for me and it's Steph." Max said. She had enough of this conversation so she stormed out of the house to go after Steph.

"You can't just leave like that!" Ryan yelled after Max but Max didn't stop.

Juliet was lying on her bed and Dana was resting her head on her shoulder. Both of them were under the sheets naked.

"Are you okay?" Juliet asked.

"Never better." Dana answered and gave a kiss on Juliet's cheek.

"I'm glad you're alright." Juliet said. "You were great, Dana!" Juliet added.

"I just want you to be happy." Dana said.

Juliet's phone was ringing. Juliet looked at the screen. It was Frank.

"Sorry babe, I need to take this." Juliet left the room so she could talk to Frank without Dana hearing the conversation.

"Hey, Juliet. How's it going with that chick?" Frank asked.

"She's in my bed and she took some pills too. She loved it. It's gonna be easy to hook her on, especially that she loves me so much." Juliet answered.

"So glad to hear that." Frank said.

Rachel was learning as she tried to distract herself from thinking about Chloe. Was Chloe a bad person? She tried to rape someone and it's terrible. However, she clearly regretted it and never would do it again. Even Taylor managed to forgive her. Rachel had no idea what to do. She's in love with Chloe but she needs a break.

Chloe finally got home with her mom.

"Did you like your first day, Chloe?" Joyce asked.

"It wasn't that bad. Actually, it's easier than I thought." Chloe answered. She was sad about the break thing with Rachel. She hoped she'd forgive her soon.

When Joyce and Chloe stepped in the house, incredibly good smell welcomed them.

"Hi William and Taylor! What's this good smell?" Joyce asked.

"Hi." Chloe said and she has to admit she really wanted to eat.

"Hi Joyce, Chloe." William and Taylor greeted the hard-worker girls.

"We made some delicious salt in boca with greek salad." William answered.

"I just wanted to thank you somehow that I can live here and William wanted help." Taylor explained.

"I say let's eat." Chloe said.

Steph was with Max on her bed.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Steph said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I wanted to have sex and my dad was a dickhead." Max said.

"I still feel terrible about it." Steph said and decoded it's finally time to show the video of photomontages about Max and herself. Hopefully, it'll cheer them up. "I have something to show you." Steph said.

"What?" Max asked.

"I made a video of us. Let me show you." Steph answered and played the video for Max.

"I totally love it!" Max said as she was watching the cute photos of herself and Steph.

"I was really hoping you'd love it." Steph said and as the video ended Max kissed Steph on the lips.

Ryan and Vanessa were in the living room. They were sitting on the couch.

"Do you think Max will come home this night?" Ryan asked.

"I guess no." Vanessa said.

"But I just want to protect her." Ryan said.

"To be honest, I don't think there's no need to protect Max from Steph. They are together at least half a year now and they were friends before started dating so I guess Steph really loves Max." Vanessa explained to her husband.

"But they were having sex." Ryan said.

"Come on Ryan, we did the same at their age. As long as they use protection and they really care for each other I don't care about their sex life." Vanessa said.

"Maybe I was too harsh. But there's some rule needed." Ryan said.

"I agree." Vanessa said.

Chloe was sitting in living room alone watching TV. She was even paying attention to the device. She was thinking about Rachel. She needs to show that girl she's a good person. She can trust her regardless what she wanted to do with Taylor. Chloe wishes she could go back a change everything. She was just too sure Taylor wanted to have sex too because that's what their relationship was about. Chloe thought Taylor was just playing and would give in. However, it came out she was wrong and she should stop when Taylor said no. Taylor walked downstairs and sat down next to Chloe.

"You seem sad, Chloe." Taylor said.

"I am. We're on a break with Rachel." Chloe said.

"Is this because I told her about the beach night? I'm really sorry. It just slipped." Taylor said.

"Yeah but it's not your fault. I did stupid things. Most stupid was what I did at the beach. I don't even how you managed to forgive me. You should just report me at the police." Chloe said.

"I don't want drama. I have enough as it is. Moreover, we're having a baby. And I believe that wasn't the real you." Taylor said.

"You're great, Tay. By the way, I should have told Rachel about it, to be honest with her. I'm afraid I'm gonna lose her." Chloe said.

"Rachel loves you. I'm sure everything's gonna be alright." Taylor said and kissed Chloe's cheek.

"I wish." Chloe said.

"Good night, Chloe! You should rest." Taylor said and went upstairs.

"Good night. I'll try." Chloe said. She wants make things right for once in her life. However, it seems she just keeps messing up everything.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D **


	17. Sex Talks

**Dear Readers! All of you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ;)**

**The Brand New Chapter is Here! It focuses on Steph and Max but the others have some roles too. Enjoy and share your opinions and views with me! :D**

**Fav/Follow/Review! **

**Anyway, if you have ps4 and want to play Dead by Daylight or Fortnite then send me a friend request: PS name is bernike95. Also, watch my twitch streams!**

**Follow me on twitter and instagram! Find me as benet_dart95! **

**Happy Holidays! :D**

* * *

Steph and Max were lying peacefully in bed. They were cuddling while sleeping. The sunshines went through the curtains, giving a beautiful atmosphere to the room. The alarm of Steph's cellphone woke them up.

"I hate school mornings." Max said.

"But I love waking up next to you. It's the first time we do." Steph said and kissed Max.

"Hey, don't do that. I'm sure I have morning breath." Max said feel d putting her hand to her mouth.

Steph pressed herself closer to Max so the smaller girl could feel her erected penis.

"I love everything about you, even morning breath." Steph said rubbing her penis to Max's thigh

"You're cute for saying this but you just want some morning action." Max said. The feeling of Steph's hard cock made her wet. However, she doesn't want to be late for school and if they start any sexual act they'll be late for sure.

"So, can we do it now?" Steph said and rubbed herself through her boxers.

"No, we're gonna be late for school." Max answered as it was time to get up.

"But I and cock needs some love." Steph pouts.

"I'm gonna have a shower. You can come in but we're still not gonna have sex." Max said.

"Then, I give some love to myself." Steph said as she got rid of her boxers and put her hand around her cock. She grabbed it tightly and starts with slow moves. She wishes it would Max's hands instead of hers. Steph wouldn't mind missing first class to be inside of a hot pussy. However, it seem Max is very concerned about school. That's why she's alone now jacking off.

"Ahh, fuck." Steph moaned as quiet as she could. She was moving her shaft up and down swiftly. She was enjoying it very much. Steph massages her tip with her other hand as pre-cum leaked out of it. She was thinking about Max's hot body while pumping the shaft in a faster pace now. Steph felt she was close to her orgasm so she reached for a tissue. She did right in time because she was just about to orgasm. All of her load landed in the tissue. Steph liked jerking off. She had no problem with it. However, in Steph's opinion it would be better to have morning sex with her girlfriend. Steph completely cleaned up herself. After that, she changed her boxers and clothes. Max came back into the room in her pajamas and she was about to change when Steph spoke up.

"Do you think that's really a good idea to get dressed in front of me?" Steph asked her girlfriend.

"Don't look here then." Max said.

"But I can't take my eyes off of you." Steph said.

Max started to dress. Steph loved every inch of Max naked body. However, she didn't get erect again because it was not even five minutes ago she jacked off.

"So, when are you going to hang out with Chloe?" Max asked.

"I talk to her today about it. I heard she works at Two Whales diner so she can financially support Taylor and the baby." Steph said.

"Good to know she takes her responsibility seriously." Max said.

"It was about time." Steph said.

Chloe was at her locker. She was searching for a book for her first class. She was still sad about her break with Rachel. Chloe hoped Rachel could forgive what she had tried to done with Taylor. However, Chloe was excited about the first ultra sound exam. Joyce told Chloe and Taylor she could get an appointment for today. Chloe is hyped for seeing her child for the first time. It's still feels weird for Chloe that she's gonna have a baby. A cute, small, fragile baby. That baby is going to need a lot love, attention, care. The baby is already changing her life and not even born yet. If the child born it will be completely new situation. For Chloe's luck, she has her parents to guide her and Taylor.

"Chloe, I'm nervous about the ultra sound." Taylor walked to Chloe and said.

"I'll be there with you. There's nothing to be scared of." Chloe said and kissed Taylor's forehead to calm her.

"Actually, I can't wait to see our child." Chloe said.

"Our child. It sounds weird." Taylor said

"It definitely does." Chloe agreed.

"I better go now." Taylor said and walked away.

Chloe was watching Rachel in distance. She was with Dana. Chloe was longing after Rachel or for even a touch. She has to admit she fell in love with Rachel very much. The first day Rachel didn't talk to her and she already misses her. However, Rachel is not even looking at her. Chloe wonders if Rachel even hates her for what she did. Max and Steph interrupted Chloe's long gaze at Rachel.

"Hey Chloe! What are you up to?" Max asked.

"Hey Price!" Steph said.

"Guys, Rachel broke up with me. Taylor told her about the beach. She said it's only a beak. However, I really think she ended it for real." Chloe explained.

"I'm sure she loves you. She just needs time. It's understandable." Max said.

Steph decided to not to say anything since she doesn't understand why Max talks to a rapist. Steph can't understand how even Taylor could forgive Chloe.

"On the other hand, I'm glad because today us the first ultra sound for Taylor. I'm gonna be with her. I'm extremely excited about that. What is more, I don't have to work today.

"So, do you think we can hang out later?" Steph asked. She wanted get over to this hanging with Chloe thing. Moreover, she needs to be friendly too because she promised Max and she gave a blowjob and rode her dick. Steph knows it's her time to do the task she was asked for.

"It's fine by me." Chloe answered.

Max kissed Steph's cheek for keeping her promise.

"It's settled then." Steph said.

Max would have wanted to talk about that her dad walked in them while having sex but decided not to since Steph is there. She was afraid it's be uncomfortable for her.

"Juliet is so cute and awesome. She is the coolest person I ever met. She's so easy-going. Moreover, she's amazing in bed. She's so perfect." Dana said. She feels happy about hanging with Juliet.

"You only know her for a couple of days." Rachel said.

"I know but we connected so easily. Do you still don't trust her?" Dana asked.

"I don't have a reason to trust her." Rachel answered.

"Hang out with us today!" Dana suggested. "You'll get to know her and you'll realize she's awesome." Dana adds.

"Since I broke up with Chloe and has nothing better to do, I'll give it a chance." Rachel said.

"Why did you break up again?" Dana asked. "I thought everything was good." Dana said.

"It turned out the night we were clubbing Chloe tried to rape Taylor at the beach." Rachel said.

"What?" Dana asked in disbelief. "Chloe was never aggressive with me." Dana said.

"She was under influence of drugs and alcohol but that doesn't make it any better." Rachel said.

"I never knew she was using drugs." Dana said.

"She doesn't. It was a one-time thing." Rachel said. "However, Taylor forgave her." Rachel added.

"That girl is dumb." Dana said.

"I don't know…." Rachel said.

"Do you want to forgive her? Are you out of your mind? What if she forces her dick into you?" Dana asked.

"We both know she's not like that. She just slipped a bit." Rachel protected Chloe.

"I won't tell you what to do. The only thing I can tell you is to be careful." Dana said.

Nathan already started inviting people to his party. The students got excited about the part since a party hosted by Nathan is always good. Victoria was nervous about Nathan's plans. She doesn't want to say anything to Chloe or Rachel since she doesn't want trouble for Nathan. However, she doesn't want them to get hurt by Nathan. Victoria promised herself she tries to look out for Chloe and Rachel at the party.

Chloe and Taylor were in the exam room after school. They told the doctor about their special situation. It's not an everyday thing for a girl to have a full functioning penis.

"Good afternoon. I guess you're the dear parents, Miss Price and Miss Christensen. I'm Dr. Andersen. Let's see that how's the little one is doing?" The doctor said.

Taylor got ready for the exam. She lied down and pulled up her shirt. Dr. Andersen started the exam. Chloe and Taylor were sure the doctor knows where exactly the child is. However, they had no idea where the exact position of their child is until the Dr. Andersen told them. For both of them it was a real wonder to see their kid who still was extra small.

"Look at our kid. The little one is already perfect." Taylor said.

"Just like the parents." Chloe was joking since both of then know they're far from perfect. However, they made something perfect together.

Taylor grabbed Chloe's hand and some tear left her eyes. Taylor thinks it's a wonder that a baby is in her. When she realized she was pregnant, she would have never thought she'd be this happy about it.

"Can we have a video about it?" Chloe asked. "You know, just to show everyone." Chloe added.

"Of course you can." Dr. Andersen answered.

"That's great." Taylor said. However, it made her a bit sad since she's sure her parents don't want to see it.

After the exam, Taylor and Chloe walked to the hallway to Joyce.

"How it went?" Joyce asked.

"We have seen our little baby." Chloe said.

"It was a touching and happy moment at the same time. It was amazing." Taylor answered.

"We can show you, mom. We got a DVD." Chloe said.

"That's great girls. I'm so excited." Joyce said.

Taylor went home with Joyce and they were watching the DVD with William. Unfortunately, Chloe had to bail on them. Since her afternoon was free, she called Steph to meet her and hang out as she promised to her. Taylor and Joyce weren't even mad about it. They understood that Chloe wanted to have fun on her day off. Chloe and Steph met at the skateboard park. Chloe was already skateboarding when Steph came.

"Hey Chloe! You're not so bad at skateboarding." Steph said.

"I'm not bad at a lot of things for example I'm great at sex." Chloe said.

"I guess you had a lot of practice." Steph said and was a bit annoyed Chloe already talks about sex. However, she decided not to hurt Chloe too much with her comments because it's a friendly hang out because she loves Max too much.

"Yeah. I'm having sex a lot because I like it and everybody who says doesn't like sex is lying." Chloe said.

"The world is more than having fun and sex." Steph said.

"I know. I was just with Taylor while she had her exam. It was great to see my unborn child. And that baby is there because I had sex." Chloe said. "Come on. Let's sit down." Chloe said.

"Is it life for you? Having sex when you can?" Steph asked.

"Well, I didn't have sex with Rachel. She's not ready for it. Maybe we're never even gonna have sex since we broke up or on a break. Something like that." Chloe explained.

"When did you have sex first?" Steph asked. If Chloe's favorite subject is sex, then they can talk about it.

"I was 14. I know it sound very early but I felt it was right and I still feel that way. I wouldn't change it." Chloe answered. "What about you, Steph?"

"I was 15. That's still young. I just you know the opportunity was there and I couldn't turn it down." Steph answered.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I was at a summer camp and of course I was with a girl in a room. She noticed I have a penis instead of a vagina. She said she's completely okay with that. So one night, she crawled into my bed and we talked. Then, she started to caress my cock through my boxers, and then she slipped her hands in and stroke me. It was the first time someone else touched me there. I touched her too. She was wet. I pushed my cock into her. It was the best feeling ever. I almost came as I just was into her vagina. However, I could hold it bit after a few push I couldn't hold back anymore and all of my load went into her. She was pissed. I didn't wear condom and it turned out she didn't do any protection so in the morning we sneaked out in the pharmacy to get a pill for her. That night I wanted to try again sex with her but she was extremely pissed." Steph told Chloe her story.

"I bet when you were jacking off you always wanted to get off as soon as possible. That's why you couldn't hold it back." Chloe said.

"Yeah but I learned." Steph said. "Was your first time so perfect?" Steph asked.

"It was. I did it with Max. We were curious how it feels and we kept going until we were satisfied." Chloe said.

"What? Was Max your first time?" Steph asked. She was surprised now. She knew Max wasn't a virgin when they got together. However, she never told her she slept with Chloe. It made Steph furious. Why would she keep it a secret? Why she couldn't be honest with her? She tries not to show in front of Chloe her frustration. However, she needed to talk about it with Max.

"She was. I would never change that. It was perfect. Since we were best friends we had the connection and that's why I think it was so good." Chloe said.

Steph wished she wouldn't hear what Chloe said.

"Glad it was great for you." Steph said. However, not honestly. She just felt like she needs to say something.

"Any other good sex story?" Chloe asked.

"Well, there was another girl at school. She asked one day if she could suck my cock. I knew she had a boyfriend so I said no. However, she told me she just wanted to practice on me so she could give the best orals to her boyfriend. It seemed important to her. At the weekend, she visited me at home. I was in my room. She stepped in without knocking. All I had was on my boxers and a shirt. She closed the door behind her and she was already on her knees before I could say anything. She pulled down my boxers, pumped me until I was hard, and kissed the tip. She had very nice lips. Her mouth looked so good on my dick. She really wanted gave her best since she was willing let me fuck her mouth too. It was hard not to come into her mouth right away. However, I practiced not to cum too early and her throat massaging my dickhead so well. It was the first time felt like this. I can tell you she loved it. She even let me come into her mouth and swallowed it all. Actually, it became a ritual for us. She always came for her practice. I guess she became a pro cock sucker." Steph told another hot story.

"Well, for me Dana was the first who sucked me. I guess she didn't even have to practice. She was born natural. She gave me the best blowjobs." Chloe said.

"What about Rachel? Did she ever suck you?" Steph asked.

"She did. However, it's a complete turn off I can't spill my load into her mouth and she doesn't even want to swallow. She used a tissue so I wouldn't make a mess." Chloe said.

"That's sucks. Max swallows." Steph said.

"What? I thought Max was the prude one." Chloe said.

"She's wilder than you think." Steph said.

"I guess we had talked enough of our sex experience. It's time for me to teach you some tricks with skateboard." Chloe said and stood up. She grabbed her skateboard and commanded to Steph to stand on it. They spent the afternoon Chloe teaching Steph how to skateboard. When Steph was stable on skateboard, they started with easier tricks. Steph was good at it. She just fell on her knees one time. Steph had a good time. However, the though of Chloe being inside of hunted her. She can't believe Max let her to do that, especially as a first time. Steph thought Max would never let Chloe's penis inside her. The weird thing is she never talked about. Chloe seems to have a big charm on women. She can put a spell on any girl.

Steph walked back to her dorm room. Max was sitting on the bed doing her homework.

"How was your day?" Max asked.

"Hey babe! It was good. I was skateboarding even hit my knees. Nevertheless, I'm okay. You know, Chloe and me talked about stuff and things and somehow we started to talk about first times. You know it was very interesting because Chloe told you were each other's firs time. The problem is that I don't understand why didn't you tell me?" Steph asked standing at the edge of bed.

"Well, I didn't think that's so important." Max answered. She saw Steph get angry. It's a really rare thing to happen.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Steph asked.

"No, I'm just friends with Chloe. I only love you!" Max answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Steph yelled.

"What should've I said to you? She's Chloe, my best friend. By the way, she was the first person to fuck me!" Max yelled back.

"Is she better than me?" Steph yelled again.

Max was scared of Steph. She never heard her girlfriend yell like that before.

"No, stupid!" Max yelled and she felt very sorry for not telling the facts to Steph. She just didn't think it was important. "I'm sorry for not telling you and you're the best in bed." Max said in a lower tone and reached for Steph's pants. Max unbuckled the pants and pulled the zipper and the pants down along with Steph's boxers. Max grabbed Steph's cock and started to pump it. Steph was surprised by the sudden actions but she wasn't complaining.

"Suck me!" Steph ordered to Max. Steph was already completely hard and slowly Max put her lips around Steph's penis. She did it slowly, not rushing anything. Steph was really worried that Chloe might be better in the bed than her. Therefore, she wanted show Max that she can fuck her really well. Steph pushed her cock deep into Max's mouth. Max was caught by surprise she tried to push Steph away with her hands, which were on Steph's tights. Steph was really deep into Max's mouth, only Steph's balls were outside of the mouth. Steph could feel Max's throat touching her dickhead. Max was gagging. Steph enjoyed it vey much. However, she needed to pull out. She had another plans with Max. Max's saliva covered Steph's cock.

"Get out of your clothes!" Steph ordered to Max. The smaller girl did as she was ordered. She just wanted to make up with Steph and not fight with her. That's why she was willing to do everything Steph wanted.

In addition, Steph started to get out of her clothes. Soon, both girls were completely naked. Steph's cock was hard, standing proudly. She pushed Max on the bed to her back. Max knew what was coming. They're gonna have a rough sex. Steph lied on the top of Max, positioning to Max's entrance. Steph was ready to fuck her girl's brain out. Steph pushed her dick all the way into Max's pussy. Max hissed because of the sudden movements. She didn't expect Steph so suddenly fully inside of her vagina. Max felt it wasn't the gentle Steph this time. Steph was rough from the start. She pounded Max's walls hard and rough while Steph's head was at Max's shoulder so she doesn't have look at her eyes. Max was worried because Steph didn't pulled a condom on her dick. She entered her raw. Max hoped she wouldn't orgasm while being inside of her. Max felt her pussy walls pounded hard. She swears Steph never fucked her this way before. For Max, it was a bit painful with each thrust she could feel Steph's dick is ripping her apart. Max was moaning in half-pleasure and half-pain. She scratched Steph's back. Her nails were deep in Steph's back. Steph hissed as she felt the pain. She took Max's hands away by her wrists and pushed them into the pillow while still fucking roughly. Steph was out if her mind. She was focusing on herself, her dick and her pleasures. She wanted to be as deep in Max's pussy as possible. The sensation of fucking without a condom made the whole fucking so much better for Steph.

"Slow down, please!" Max begged to Steph. Steph didn't seem to listen at all.

Steph put on a hand on Max's mouth to shut her up. However, this way Max's one hand got free and tried to push away Step's hip. Nevertheless, the other girl pounded as hard as before.

Steph felt she is close to her orgasm. Max was close too even though she didn't really enjoy the sex but hear body is reacted this way. Max was the first one to have her orgasm. When Steph felt really close she pulled out her dick from Max's vagina and crawled up so her crotch would be at Max's mouth. She forced her way into Max's mouth and started thrust her throat as she fucked her pussy. Max tried do push Steph away by her thighs. Steph practically choked Max with her dick. As Steph was moving, there were popping sounds coming as Steph's pre cum and Max's saliva mixed together. Steph pulled out her dick from Max's mouth. Max's face was red from being choked. Steph move her shaft a few times, the she came into Max's mouth. Max spitted it out because she didn't feel like swallowing after being fucked so hard on the pussy and mouth. Steph put her hand around Max's throat.

"Swallow it, bitch!" Steph commanded.

Max did as Steph told her to do because she didn't want anymore pain. After Steph was done she sat on the edge of the bed. She was scratching her head thinking about what she had just done to Max. She acted terribly and hurt Max the way she never ever wanted hurt anybody. Steph felt terrible about herself. She hates herself now.

Max was happy it was over. She already felt very sore between her legs. She saw Steph sitting on the bed. Max saw as Steph started to put on clothes starting with her boxers.

"Don't leave, please!" Max hugged Steph from behind and she was kissing her back. Max didn't want let go of Steph. She wanted her Steph, the calm and gentle one. She wanted to talk to her to solve their problems. Steph didn't answer. She was ashamed of herself for what she did to Max.

"Talk to me, please!" Max said while caressing Steph's shoulders.

"I can't. All I can say is I'm very sorry." Steph said and continued putting on her clothes. "And leave before I get home, please!" Steph said and left the room leaving a naked and confused Max in the bed.

Rachel, Dana and Juliet were hanging out in Juliet's place. Juliet wasn't happy Rachel was around. It meant she could give some dose to Dana today. On the other hand, Juliet found Rachel extra attractive. She'd take Rachel to her bed any day, anytime.

"So, Juliet. What are you exactly doing for living?" Rachel asked.

"I have a small business with a friend, it doesn't pay the best but I have everything I need, especially since I have Dana with me. I'm so glad I met her at the party." Juliet put her arm around Dana's shoulders.

"Nice to hear that!" Rachel said. Dana kissed Juliet's cheek.

"I'll get some more snacks for us." Juliet said and went into the kitchen.

"See that, Rach? She's alright." Dana said and followed Juliet in the kitchen.

Juliet was putting some chips into a bowl when Dana wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Dana, you scared me a bit." Juliet said and turned around and leaned into Dana's ear.

"If Rachel wouldn't be here, I would fuck you so hard." Juliet said and kissed Dana on the lips.

" I'll come alone tomorrow, babe!" Dana said.

Actually, Juliet was angry with Rachel being here. It meant she can't give a dose to Dana today but she had to manage her coolness and make sure Rachel won't be suspicious anymore.

Chloe was at home watching her unborn child with Taylor. She had tears in her eyes because of happiness.

Steph was taking a walk alone when someone touched her shoulder.

"Steph, right?" Victoria asked.

"Yep, and you're Victoria." Steph said.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Victoria asked.

"Just thinking." Steph answered.

"Come to my dorm room. Maybe I can help." Victoria said.

"Maybe." Steph said.

Victoria led Steph into her dorm room.

"Sit down, Steph." Victoria said. Steph sat on Victoria's bed. Victoria kneeled down in front of Steph and started to touch Steph's dick through her pants.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to talk." Steph said while feeling she's semi hard already.

"Why talk when we can have fun too? I bet you could fill my pussy so well." Victoria said and slipped her hand into Steph's boxers and stroke the shaft. "You're hard and thick. I want to see it." Victoria said and pulled down Steph pants and boxers.

"Vic, you should stop!" Steph said.

Victoria loved the view of Steph's hard dick. She didn't listen to Steph. Instead, she kissed the tip and started to lick it.

"That's enough!" Steph said and pushed away Victoria. Steph pulled up her boxers and pants and rushed out of the room. Victoria was surprised by the rejection. She just wanted to have fun. She misses a big dick filling her up.

Steph went into her on dorm room. She saw Max still in her bed. She was sleeping naked under the covers. Steph lied down next to Max and knew they have to talk about their issues, especially after what she did to Max earlier. She was anything but a gentle lover. She was crazy jealous about Chloe getting Max first.

* * *

**;)**


	18. Drama and Life

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm so sorry for the long hiatus but here's now a new chapter! **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Tell me your thoughts about the chapter. You know, Review, Fav/Follow!**

**Thank you very much loyal readers**

**Love ya!**

* * *

Max woke up in the middle of the night. She felt another's presence next to her. Of course, it was Steph. Max has to admit she was scared of Steph when they had sex earlier. She wasn't listening and wasn't gentle and calm as she used to. However, Max still loves her very much but they should definitely talk about what was that because Max didn't want this to happen again. She wants to be loved and cared about and not ravished and used. Max wanted to talk this situation out to see what an outsider thinks. This thing only happened because she didn't tell Steph about her first time with Chloe. She really didn't think that was important. However, Steph went completely insane about it. Would Steph be so jealous if Chloe? Doesn't she sure of Max's love? It saddened Max.

Dana woke up and all she could think about is Juliet. She couldn't wait to see her. That's why she decided to skip school and surprise Juliet. Juliet is always happy for her. She can't wait to spend the all day with Juliet. Dana is glad she found love again after Chloe. She hopes it will last forever.

Chloe was ready for school. Taylor was the one she needed to wait for. Therefore, Chloe decided to watch her unborn child until waiting. It made her feel excited. She couldn't wait to hold the baby in her arms. She never thought she'd be so happy for a child.

"We can go, honey...I mean...Sorry!" Taylor said. She knew it was stupid to say that. It just slipped. Chloe must think she is idiot.

Chloe was smiling and saw how embarrassed Taylor is. They went to the car.

"Chloe, I didn't mean it like that." Taylor said.

"It's okay." Chloe said. Chloe's mind was on her baby and Rachel. Should she talk to her today? On the other hand, is it a bad idea?

Steph woke up in her bed. She was looking for Max. However, she was nowhere around, not in bed, not in the room or bathroom. She left before Steph woke up. Steph didn't mind. She doesn't have an idea how will she look at Max's eyes after brutally fucking her. Steph took a shower. She was crying because she was afraid she might lose Max.

Max was searching for Chloe in the school. She found her. She was alone at the moment. She hugged her friend, Chloe.

"Max, is everything alright?" Chloe asked.

"Not really. Yesterday you told Steph you were my first and she was furious and then we had sex but she was hard, rough. It made me feel used and I was so sore but she wouldn't stop." Max explained while tears were streaming on her face.

"What? I can't believe she did that to you. I'll kill her." Chloe said.

"Don't do anything to her, please. Just stay with me." Max said hugged Chloe tightly. That was the moment Steph arrived at school and saw Chloe and Max hugging. It made Steph extremely jealous but she didn't want to cause a scene and she was still ashamed of herself. She decided to avoid Max and Chloe too for the day.

Max saw Steph but she wasn't ready to talk to her yet. They just avoided each other all day.

Chloe took glances of Rachel but she didn't want to disturb the blonde girl. Maybe she's not ready to forgive her and Chloe doesn't want to rush her. However, she misses her like crazy.

Rachel knew Chloe was glancing, sometimes staring at her but she was too tired for a serious talk and was too caught up in being worried about Dana. Rachel doesn't trust Juliet, she's still shady for her. In addition, she haven't seen Dana yet and their class starts soon. Rachel has a feeling Dana won't come into school today.

Dana is at Juliet's door. She wants to knock when she hears voices. One of the voices is Juliet for sure and the other voice must belong to a man.

"Is your girl starting to like her drugs? Do you even give it to her?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I do. Give me a week and she won't be able to exist without drugs." Juliet answered.

"Good." Frank said and opened the door to leave. She found Dana at the door.

Juliet saw Dana too. Dana had tears in her eyes. Frank looked at Juliet. It was that kinda look what said: fix it or I'll kill you. Then Frank left the building. Dana was still crying. She felt like a fool. Juliet went closer to her and wanted to hug the girl who was in emotional pain. Dana pushed Juliet away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Dana shouted.

"Listen to me, Dana. Come in and let's talk." Dana said in a calm voice tone. Juliet didn't want to lose the girl now. Juliet realized this time it's more than a job for her. She has feelings for Dana. She hates her seeing like this. Juliet gently took Dana's hands into hers and pulled her into her apartment. She closed the door. Dana had no idea why she let Juliet to touch her. She should have just run away. However, Dana still hoped Juliet could explain what she heard.

"Dana, I...just listen to me." Juliet said and she hated seeing Dana cry because if her.

Dana was waiting for an explanation.

"Sit down, please." Juliet said. Dana sat down. She was eager to hear what's going on.

"Dana, I'm doing a business with drugs. My business partner mostly going for girls who we can seduce and get addicted to drugs." Juliet explained.

"I was the target this time, right?" Dana asked in disbelief.

"I swear it wasn't like that with you. I think I have feelings for you." Juliet admitted. However, she hated those feelings. She lost focus on her job because she might fell in love.

"I don't believe you. You lied to me." Dana answered. She really thought that was too much for her right now. She got up suddenly and went to the door to leave when Juliet grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Dana was face to face with Juliet. Their lips were inches away from each other. Juliet closed the gap between their lips and kissed Dana with all the passion and love she had. Dana gently pushed Juliet away.

"Let's stop here." Dana said.

"Dana, you have to forgive me." Juliet said.

"I don't know...I better go." Dana said and left in a hurry. She didn't want to be stopped this time.

Juliet stayed alone. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore either.

Max and Chloe were in Chloe's room. Max is about to tell her situation about Chloe. She's sure gonna understand her. Chloe was sitting on the bed and Max very close to her. She sat on her lap. She decided she needed this contact and it's comforting for her.

"I thought you gave your room to Taylor." Max said.

"I did but she's not at home right now. She's with mom. They're looking around for baby clothes. They're getting along well." Chloe answered. "But tell me what's going on with Steph exactly." Chloe said.

"You told Steph you were my first. She was angry and wanted to know why I didn't tell her. I didn't do it because I never thought it'd be so important. Then we had sex. Nevertheless, it was a very rough kind of sex. She was very hard with me. All of her gentleness disappeared. I felt used. She wasn't making love to me. She just used my body." Max told everything to Chloe.

"That bastard!" Chloe said in anger. Nobody can hurt her friend like this. "What are you gonna do now?" Chloe asked.

"I should go back home and make up with my parents and move back." Max answered.

"I meant with Steph." Chloe said.

"I should talk to her but I'm kinda afraid she'll be rough with me again but it's so not her style. However, she proved she can be like that." Max said and looked at Chloe's eyes. "What were you exactly thinking when you wanted to rape Taylor?" Max asked Chloe.

"I don't like talking about it. I was thinking she was playing the hard to get since she always hopped on my cock when she had the chance. I was stupid. I learnt for a life no means no and not hard to get. In addition, I was extremely horny that night. It didn't help at all." Chloe explained.

"Well, Steph didn't rape me but she was very rough even though I asked her to be gentle with me. I'm still a bit sore. She was just focusing on her own needs like if I was only a sex doll." Max said.

"You know, Taylor forgave me for being a stupid animal. Maybe you should do the same with Steph. You should definitely work things out. You're so good together." Chloe said.

"Says the girl who has an erection." Max said.

"Because her best friend's tight ass is pressing to her dick." Chloe said.

"So, it's my fault, then?" Max asked playfully.

"Totally." Chloe answered laughing.

Max touched Chloe's dick through her jeans and gently caressed it.

"What's in your head? I don't think that's a good idea." Chloe said.

"You know, I'm just thinking that if we were together life would be so much easier for both of us. We care about each other; we love each other a lot." Max said and kissed Chloe's cheek.

"But we're in love with other people." Chloe said but didn't stop Max's hand because it felt so good. Chloe took Max's hand put it under her jeans and boxers. Their hands moved together, stroking Chloe's shaft.

"You are so big." Max said grabbing the dick a bit harder.

"Don't you want to give it a kiss?" Chloe asked undoing her belt and pulling down her jeans along with her boxers.

"Aren't we going too far now?" Max said and the erected penis made her wet and hungry for sex. However, Max knew she's being stupid now but didn't care about it. She was hurt be Steph even if she loved her and Chloe is always at her side.

"We're starting to go too far. But honestly I admit I'm in love with Rachel but we're on a break right now and it feels good." Chloe said while Max was still stroking her cock.

"I still have my relationship so I better stop." Max said and stopped playing with Chloe's cock.

"I get it." Chloe said and pulled back her underwear.

"I'm such a stupid bitch. My relationship with Steph gets hard time one time and I'm already thinking about cheating even though I'm in love with her deeply." Max said. She felt shame. Actually, all she wanted was some comfort from Chloe.

"You're not. I'm not being friends with stupid bitches. You should talk to Steph as soon as possible so everything will be okay and clear. Anything happens I'll be by your side." Chloe said.

Max got up from Chloe.

"I think we should go out before I talk to Steph. Some fun with you can't hurt." Max said.

"I hear there's gonna be a part at Nathan's tonight." Chloe said.

"I thought you hate each other." Max said.

"We do but it's a party and he is hosting the best parties in town." Chloe said.

"Yeah and maybe Steph's gonna be there too." Max said.

"Exactly." Chloe said.

Rachel was at home thinking about her lover, Chloe Price as usual when she was alone. She missed her like hell. She missed touching that beautiful face; she missed Chloe's touch on her body. She missed those smooth lips. She even missed sucking Chloe's dick. Rachel hates doing that but she always did it to make Chloe happy. Rachel is in a serious thinking. She really wants Chloe. However, what she did to Taylor is disgusting. Nevertheless, Taylor could forgive her. Why can't she? Would she fear Chloe? There's too much Rachel herself can't give answers. However, she wants to feel Chloe's warm embrace again.

Dana spent some time alone crying. However, she needed her best friends beside her. Therefore, she went to Rachel. Dana doesn't even care if Rachel says I told you so. She just needs somebody who takes away her suffer.

Rachel opened the door and saw Dana crying. She instantly pulled Dana inside, closed the door and hold her friend.

"What's wrong, Dana?" Rachel asked.

"Juliet. You were right about her." Dana answered.

Dana told everything what happened with Juliet.

"That prick. I hope she burns in hell." Rachel said.

"And the worst is that despite who she is I still love her.

"Well, we make sure you forget about her. Nathan is throwing a party tonight. We're gonna be there and will have a lot of fun and we won't even think about Juliet.

"Sounds awesome the way you say it." Dana said.

Steph was sitting on her bed when she heard knocking. Steph so wanted it to be Max. She wanted to talk to her and touch her.

"Come in." Steph said.

It was Victoria.

"Hey Steph!" Victoria said.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?" Steph asked.

"I wanted to visit you and say sorry for last night. I was pushy." Victoria said.

"It's okay. You're forgiven." Steph said.

"Thank you!" Victoria said but still didn't leave the room.

"Anything else?" Steph raised her eyebrow.

"Would you go to a party with me?" Victoria asked.

Victoria wants to have fun at the party. However, her first mission is to see if Rachel or Chloe are there. They may need protection against Nathan. Victoria wants Steph beside her so she doesn't have to face Nathan alone.

Max and Chloe were ready to rock this party. Their clothes and make-up were on point.

Rachel comforted Dana and took care she'd be the hottest girl on party.

Steph put on a jacket and left with Victoria. Maybe giving off a little steam will be good for her.

Juliet got a message from Frank that she should show up at a party and try sell drugs. Juliet was sad and broken inside about may losing Dana forever but she still needed money, so she agreed to go.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	19. Worst Party

**Brand New Chapter of Arcadia Bay Youth. **

**This party doesn't go too well, to be hones. Read what goes wrong. ;)**

**I have one question. What do you think will happen after these events?**

* * *

Max and Chloe went out into a pub before rocking the Prescott party. They were sitting in a booth and they were drinking vodka orange.

"Do you like sucking cock?" Chloe asked boldly.

"Well, I love the feeling that I'm controlling Steph's orgasm. In addition, I love making her moan and I love that she wants more if it. It means I'm doing well." Max explained.

"Rachel always hated sucking my nice, long dick. " Chloe said.

"Did you ask why? " Max asked.

"Not really but I know she hates when I cum. She won't ever swallow my jizz. I cannot even on her body, just in a stupid tissue. "Chloe said.

"Stop Chloe! You should be happy she sucked your cock despite she hated it. You cannot immediately ask her to swallow your jizz. " Max said.

"But let me guess, you swallow Steph's jizz." Chloe said.

"Yeah, but I'm different from Rachel. You can't compare." Max said.

"But is it so hard to swallow it? Especially if that makes me happy? I love watching that, so sexy. "Chloe said.

"Did Taylor swallow? " Max asked.

"Yeah. " Chloe answered.

"Why aren't you with her then?" Max asked.

"Because I'm not in love with her." Chloe immediately answered and took a sip from her drink.

"So, are you in love with Rachel?" Max asked.

"Yeah…of course." Chloe answered again.

"So, does swallowing mean really that much?" Max asked.

"No." Chloe said.

"Then if you get back together with Rach, don't pressure her into anything. Just be happy she's yours if you're getting back together"Max said.

"You're absolutely right, Max. You're smart, that's why we're friends," Chloe said.

Max smiled to her best friend.

"So, are we still going to that party or are we gonna stay here? " Max asks.

"We're hella going to that party!" Chloe answered.

Dana and Rachel arrived at the party. They looked pretty. They had some small talks with their classmates when Dana saw Juliet in the crowd. Dana couldn't believe here eyes. Is this really happening? She's coming for a relaxing night and Juliet shows up. Juliet turned around and caught Dana's gaze. Dana instantly went through the crowd to get to Dana but before Juliet could reach the girl, she ran away with Rachel.

Rachel was surprised Dana took her by the hand and pulled her away the place they were standing to the kitchen.

"What was that, Dana?" Rachel asked.

"I've just seen Juliet." Dana answered.

"Here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, in the crowd. I think she came to sell her stuff." Dana said.

"Don't you want to slap her in the face in front of everyone?" Rachel asked her best friend.

"Not really." Dana answered. She was frustrated. The truth is one-half of her wanted to talk to Juliet, however, the other half new that it's a bad idea.

In that moment, Juliet showed up in the kitchen and touched Dana's shoulder. Dana turned around and saw Juliet's charming slight smile and her beautiful eyes. Dana remained in silence.

"Can we talk?" Juliet asked Dana. Dana still didn't give away a sound.

Rachel jumped between the two girls.

"Why don't you fuck off, Juliet?" Rachel asked crossing her arms. She wanted to protect Dana from heartbreaks.

"Stay out of this, Rachel." Juliet said and really wanted to push Rachel out of the way.

"I won't, fucker." Rachel said being more protective than before.

"Dana, say something, please. I want to talk to you." Juliet said neglecting Rachel.

"Go to hell! You're deaf or what? Leave us alone!" Rachel said.

Juliet wanted to go closer to Dana. However, Rachel was still blocking the way.

Dana deep in her heart wanted to talk to Juliet. Nevertheless, she's afraid she can't ever trust her again.

"Rachel, it's okay. I talk to Juliet a bit." Dana said.

Rachel turned to Dana.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. She couldn't believe Dana was acting this stupid.

"Yeah." Dana said quietly.

Rachel walked away and left Dana alone even if she didn't want to since she was worried for Dana. However, she was really hoping Juliet won't hurt Dana in any way.

Rachel went back into the crowd. As she sees all of Blackwell students are here getting wasted, dancing, make out which reminds Rachel she should start the drinking part too. She was a bit sad she didn't see Chloe Price anywhere. Rachel really wanted to see her. Maybe talk to her. She really misses the blue-haired girl.

"Hey Rach! Good to see you! Are you all alone in a party? How's that, Amber?" Nathan asked as he patted Rachel's shoulder as he came out of nowhere.

Actually, Nathan was watching Rachel since she arrived. He just waited for the right moment to find her along. Now that Rachel is alone it was time to start his plan against Chloe Price.

"I'm alone but only for minutes." Rachel said.

"Would you like to have a drink with me?" Nathan asked.

"No thanks, Nathan." Rachel quickly answered.

"C'mon Rachel, it's a party. Everybody drinks and to be honest, I'd like to give you a special drink. It's in my father's secret cabin. I'll get it for us. Just wait here." Nathan said and rushed into his dad's workroom. Nathan's dad really had some tasty alcohol. Nathan took out one and poured it into two glasses for him and Rachel. He put drugs into one, then went back to Rachel and gave it to her.

"Drink all of it, Rachel. It's good stuff." Nathan said and he drank all of his drink.

Rachel did as Nathan told her. It's a party, a little bit of alcohol couldn't hurt.

Juliet and Dana went outside through the back door to the garden. People were there too but it wasn't as loud as in the house.

"I want to say I'm really sorry. The plan was what you heard but the plan changed when I fell in love with you." Juliet admitted.

"How could I know you're not lying to me now?" Dana asked.

Juliet touched Dana's cheek and caressed it.

"Look, you have every right to not believe what I say. However, I swear what I told you is true. If you want I get out of this business. I'll do everything for you." Juliet said.

"I believe you but I need time." Dana said.

"It's okay. I get it." Juliet said. "Then I better go now." Juliet said and kissed Dana's cheek. Dana didn't reject it. Dana was standing outside for one more minute then she went back to the real party. Dana was looking for Rachel. She kept calling her but there was no answer. So, she just kept looking for her. This mansion was too big.

Chloe and Max arrived at the party. They were already tipsy. However, they were looking for more alcohol. In addition, Max was looking around the crowd if maybe Steph is there. Actually, Chloe was doing the same, just with Rachel. Chloe saw Rachel drinking with Nathan. She felt extremely jealous at the view because she saw Rachel with her enemy, Nathan. However, Chloe knew it wouldn't be right to go there and send Nathan to hell because Rachel is only hers. It wouldn't be so right at the moment since they are not even together. They are on break, that fucking break. Chloe hated it.

"What are you looking at, Chloe?" Max asked and looked in the same direction and knew what Chloe was looking at. "Don't answer, I can see." Max said.

"Unfortunately, I can see it too." Chloe said. Her face expression was sad; there were even some tears in her eyes.

"I think they're just having fun a bit. Nothing serious will happen." Max said.

"That laugh. I can see she is really having a good time." Chloe said.

"Are we gonna keep watching them or have fun?" Max asked.

"Let's have fun." Chloe said and brought beer to them and they started dancing.

Rachel noticed Chloe in the crowd with Max. They were drinking and dancing. It seemed they are having a good time. Rachel had different thoughts: What if they got together? Did she already forget about me?

"Rach, I'm talking to you." Nathan said with a smile because he knew what was gonna happen soon.

"Sorry, I zoned out a bit." Rachel said and she felt dizzy.

"No problem" Nathan said.

Rachel was looking at Nathan. She saw that Nathan's mouth was moving but she couldn't hear a word normally. Furthermore, she was seeing two of and more of Nathan and nothing was clear.

"Nathan, I don't feel so well." Rachel said. Her phone was on silent mode so she couldn't hear Dana calling her.

Nathan put Rachel's arm around him and started to walk with her to the upstairs.

"Some rest is going to help." Nathan said and took Rachel into her room.

Max and Chloe were still dancing. Chloe sometimes glanced back to the spot where Nathan and Rachel were standing. However, they are nowhere now. Chloe stopped dancing and felt extremely worried and jealous.

"Chloe! What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Rachel, she is not there." Chloe said.

"Well, she went elsewhere. I mean this house is huge. It's fucking mansion." Max said.

"But I have a very bad feeling." Chloe said looking around. She so wanted to find Rachel.

"I'm gonna go and look for Rachel and Nathan. Maybe he can tell me where Rachel is." Chloe said.

"Good but I hope it doesn't take too long. I barely know anyone here." Max said.

"If I don't find her in fifteen minutes I'll be back, right here. So don't move." Chloe said and actually was glad when she saw Nathan was coming down the stairs.

Chloe ran to him.

"Nathan, where is Rachel?" Chloe asked.

"She felt sick. She's in the restroom, in the first. She wants to see you, actually. That's why I came down, to get you." Nathan said.

Chloe pushed him out of the way and ran upstairs. She opened the door of the restroom but there was no one. She turned around and saw Nathan with a bottle in his hand. He smacked it into Chloe's head. Chloe dropped on the floor and her head was bleeding.

Steph and Victors arrived at the mansion. They saw the party was on fire. It seemed everyone was having a good time.

"We need to find Nathan." Victoria said.

"What? Why?" Steph asked.

"He has an evil plan. We have to stop him!" Victoria said.

"What the fuck?" Steph asked in confusion.

Chloe woke up. Her head hurt very much. She started to remember. Nathan hit her on the head with a bottle. The blue haired girl has dried blood on her forehead and on the face. She still felt dizzy. Her hands and legs were tied. Nathan leaned into her face and slapped her.

"Glad you're awake. I didn't want you to miss the show." Nathan said hitting Chloe with his fist.

"Fuck you, Nathan" Chloe said and spitted on Nathan's face.

Nathan put her hand around Chloe's neck.

"Bitch, now you'll get what you deserve." Nathan shouted and strangled Chloe a bit.

Nathan thought it was time to tell the plan. He went to the bed where Rachel was lying unconscious. Chloe noticed in that moment Rachel's figure.

"I heard she's still a virgin." Nathan said while caressing his crotch through his jeans. "She won't be after I fuck her pussy hard." Nathan said with a smug smile on his face.

"Leave her alone!" Chloe shouted.

"You'll be that lucky to watch it." Nathan said. His hand was now in his boxers, massaging his penis.

"You are a fucking psycho!" Chloe shouted again.

"You know, it's not against Rachel. It's just you I want to hurt. You put your dick into my girlfriend's pussy. Now, it's my time to do the same with your girlfriend." Nathan said and stood up. He started to unbutton Rachel's jeans.

"We don't need this." Nathan said and pulled down Rachel's jeans.

Downstairs Max was worried. She was at the same place as Chloe left her. She felt something wasn't alright.

Steph looked at Max. She had no idea what to do. Their situation is still awkward and weird. Should she go there?

"Look, there's Max. She's a friend of Chloe. Maybe she can help us." Victoria said, grabbed Steph's hand and pulled her to Max.

"Hey Max! Is Chloe here?" Victoria asked.

Max noticed Steph and Victoria were holding hands. She felt jealous. Is this gonna be the end of them?

"She's here. She told me she would be back in fifteen minutes but she's still nowhere." Max said.

"Where did you last seen Chloe?" Victoria asked.

"She went upstairs with Nathan. She wanted to find Rachel." Max answered.

Steph hated Chloe and now she had to search for her. She thought her night would be better than this.

"Then let's go upstairs and find them." Victoria said and pulled both girls after herself.

Nathan already took off Rachel's panties too. Rachel was still passed about. Chloe was crying and shouting Nathan to stop and don't do it. Nathan didn't listen.

"Shut up, bitch!" Nathan shouted back.

He was undoing his belt and pulled down his jeans. Then he pulled down his boxers. His penis was fully erect by now. He started to move his shaft while giving an evil grin to the direction of Chloe.

"Maybe you can get some of it in your mouth after I'm done with Rachel." Nathan said. He spitted on his dick and crawled to the bed next to Rachel. He caressed Rachel's cheeks, then he put his hands under Rachel's shirt and touched Rachel's breast. He made sure Chloe would see it.

"Stop!" Chloe shouted as loud as she could.

Nathan crawled to the edge of the bed and positioned himself and his dick to the entrance of Rachel's pussy.

He wanted take a last look at Chloe before he fucks the lover of Chloe Price senseless. Nathan felt proud of himself. Chloe Price is finally gonna pay for what she did to him. She can't get away with fucking her girlfriend.

Steph, Victoria and Max were on the upstairs' hall.

"Let's go to Nathan's room." Victoria suggested.

Victoria was leading the girls to the room. She opened it. First thing they saw was Nathan and Rachel, and then they saw Chloe with her bloody head. Steph jumped on the bed and pushed down Nathan to make sure he's away from Rachel. Nathan wanted to get up from the carpet but Steph was quicker and kicked him the dick, then on the mouth. Nathan was whining and crying.

"You fucking deserved it!" Steph shouted to Nathan.

Max and Victoria untied Chloe, who immediately run to her Rachel. Rachel was still unconscious. Chloe caressed Rachel's hair and cried. Steph was already on the phone calling the police. Chloe knew it was only moments before the worst could have happened. Max caressed Chloe's hair and really wanted to dress Rachel. Victoria was in shock. Nathan was her friend, even her boyfriend once. How could he became so evil?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
